Miraculous Winter
by cutehappytrash
Summary: Lily took Harry away from that doorstep after she was un-stunned with the help of Remus and Sirius. James is dead and now she needs a new home, for and, now re-named, Leo. Remus suggests the perfect place! Paris, now Leo will grow up with Adrien and Marinette as he becomes a miraculous holder and falls for the daredevil himself, Kim. {Collab/request with ShiroHollow96}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Small cries filled the air as Lily neared the doorstep and stared down at the baby left alone. She smiled and picked the baby up, coddling it and bouncing it trying to silence its cries.

"There, there mommy's here" she whispered "I'll make it better" she hugged him tightly

"We're going home, a new home"

She smiled and began walking towards a hotel as she heard the door behind her open, and then slowly close.

Now she looked at the small child in her arms and sighed it's been only a few hours since James was killed. Currently the mother and son were staying in a mundane hotel one nobody would expect. Only Remus and Sirius know where they were staying.

Lily rocked the baby and tried to quite him down.

"Now, now" she whispered "it's going to be okay"

A knock came at the door and Lily looked up, she set the child down and walked to the door.

Opening the door a crack it revealed to be Remus and lily asked him a question that only the real Remus would know. Lily asked "what is the most embarrassing thing you have even done." Remus blushed and mumbled "I walked in on Sirius in the shower and joined and ended up not walking for a week."

Lily smirked just a bit and giggled. She nodded and welcomed him inside with a hug.

"Hello Remus" she smiled and closed the door shut. She walked over to the child and held him in her arms. The child looked up at Remus and tilted its head to the side.

Remus smiled and said "the cub looks like you Lily. How have you been? I mean it's only been a few hours and all but where will you go?"

Lily looked down and grimaced; she sighed and fell back onto the bed

"Oh Remus" she covered her face "what am I going to do?" She peaked at the man

"Where can I go?"

Remus said "Egypt? I know James has a mansion in Paris why not there. You and James always talked about Paris."

Lily sat up and nearly bounced

"Oh Remus you're a genius!" She handed the baby to him "hold him for a sec!" She went around the bed and ducked under to grab something.

Remus said "w-what? L-Lily you know I don't know how to hold a child!" Lily said "think of this as preparation for when you have children."

She grinned and pulled a small blanket. Remus blushed and looked away while holding the child out.

Lily grabbed the kid and put him down

"What should we name him?" She pondered

Remus thought and said "Leo Romulus Evens. Leo so he can have the black tradition of having a name after the stars."

Lily smiled and nodded

"Leo...I like that" she pushed Leo's hair out of the way a bit "I hope I do a good job of being a momma"

Remus snorted and said "oh please you're a mother hen to everybody that you care about but then again at least you know what you're doing Molly doesn't."

Lily pouted "I am not a mother hen! Molly is… a different story" She looked towards Leo

"I suppose"

Remus said "go to Paris, find love, and be happy, and raise Leo away from here. You know Dumbledore will try something."

Lily nodded firmly and wrapped Leo up in the blanket "I know, and I won't let anything happen to Leo"

Remus said "Go lily, I'll keep Sirius safe and out of trouble if I can. Wish me luck on the regard."

"I wish you and Sirius luck" she grabbed his hand and gave it a firm hold

"Well let's get going Leo" she picked him up "A new adventure awaits"

Remus said "good luck lovely lily. Find a good place and be safe. We'll be sure to come visit when we can."

Lily smiled brightly and stood up

"Then let us part ways now Remus" her eyes watered ever so slightly "I- make sure to visit! I'll hide you from anything!" Her lip quivered

Remus said "we'll visit. Who knows, you could try and help me get Sirius into a suite."

"Oh I will!" She grinned and waved her arm "with a view of the Eiffel Tower where you two can make love and whisper sweet things" she shook her head and laughed.

Remus blushed and stuttered "d-don't say that!" Why did she have to put it like that, it was so embarrassing!

Lily smirked and poked his face "I'll make sure there's a 'Don't disturb' sign so you don't have to stop" she couldn't hold the laughter in as she shook.

Remus groaned and said "I never would have thought _you_ would have picked up small pranks from James."

Lily smiled and nodded, pointing her nose into the air "of course, now would you want to stay there a few more days and get assistance to help you walk around. After all, I mean what happened last time" she looked away and whistled.

Remus said "we didn't get lost. Ok we did, besides it was my first time in Paris and it was our first date!"

Lily shook her '"tsk, tsk my dear lovebirds"

Remus said "like you know your way around! You ended up in a bakery when you were looking for the bathroom!"

Lily blushed and snapped her head towards him

"At least they had one! And I got food!"

Remus deadpanned "then you ordered snails instead of bread."

"I wanted to know if they were good!" She whined and pouted, waving her arms

Remus said "then there was the time you asked mime for directions and ended up in an invisible box."

Lily nodded "I remember he wouldn't let me out! All I did was ask him and he trapped me! I can't believe everyone just laughed at my panic"

Remus said "Mimi magic is very strange."

"It is, I hope Leo won't have to deal with that" she sighed and began walking towards the door "and now, to Paris" she breathed and Remus nodded, escorting her out.

"To Paris, Lilly"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Lily stumbled once she entered Paris again. Oh how she missed this place! Oh James, if only you were here now, Lily bit her lip and held onto Leo tightly as she walked into a new street and headed towards the house James had in Paris. It should be around this area, Lily frowned and kept walking. The panic began to set in once she realized she had passed by the same bakery three times already.

"Ah...I'm lost again" she deadpanned as she hung her head and sighed. "I should have dragged Remus here with me until I found the house"

"Do you need help dear?" A woman asked and Lily turned around to see a short woman opening the bakery door. "I've seen you before, you're the snail girl!"

Lily laughed nervously, my legacy; the Snail Girl. She then nodded and asked the woman for directions.

"Oh it's that way my dear, then a left and straight for two blocks" she said

Lily nodded and thanked the woman before running off towards the house which she found to be still in one piece. She smiled at the memory of it all, James laughing with her and chasing Remus and Sirius for being loud the previous night. That very lawn they sat in and talked for hours until the moon was high in the sky and they retreated for bed. She walked forward and looked inside the pot to find the key, still glistening as bright as the day they left in there.

"I'm home" she whispered and locked the door behind her "so am I" she raised her voice and moved Leo's little hand. She walked further in and saw the furniture, a little dusty but still good.

She hummed and walked upstairs after removing her shoes and coat. She got to the bedroom and opened the door slowly. She smiled sadly as she looked at the bed and imagined James sitting there, book in hand, and having his other outstretched towards her. She closed the door and put Leo down before getting in bed herself.

"I'll get you a bed tomorrow and some food, and toys" she yawned and bid Leo goodnight before drifting off to sleep.

Morning after

Light beamed through the room and Leo's cry awoke Lily from her precious sleep. She sat up and moved her hands around blindly trying to block the sun.

"Okay, okay Leo. Mommy's up and awake" Lily swung one foot over the bed and then the other, before promptly falling flat on her face. "Ow!" She yelled and removed herself from the blankets at her foot and sighed.

Leo's cries continued as she made her way around the bed and picked him up and rocked him. She sung a small lullaby and changed into another outfit with the clothes already there. Both stomachs grumbled and complained loudly.

"Yes, please demonstrate how a whale sounds" Lily rolled her eyes and walked with Leo in her arms. "To feed!" She shouted and grabbed her bag and looked at Leo. "Let's get you a stroller first, a big one too because I'm putting stuff in it"

Lily walked out and locked the door, putting it in her pocket. She sighed and turned around to see some neighbors glancing her way and whispering, they must think I broke in Lily flashed them the keys and a grin before she made her to the shops. She walked a few blocks before she heard a yell.

"Stop the stroller!" Someone shouted, and Lily turned to see a black stroller heading her way "I-I got it!" She shouted and stopped the stroller, happily sacrificing her leg and arm to stop the stroller.

A few footsteps thundered on the pavement as Lily looked up to see a beautiful blonde woman in a blue dress running towards her. She was panting as she removed the stroller from Lily.

"Oh thank you! You saved my child" the woman smiled and lifted her head, bright green eyes beamed back at her "how could I repay you?"

Lily smiled and shook her head "it was nothing and mind telling me where you got the stroller? I need one for Leo" Lily turned her hip to show Leo staring at his mothers hair and playing with it. Leo held onto Lily's hair and stares back at the other woman.

"Oh he's lovely! And I can show you where to buy the best baby supplies!" The woman stuck out her hand "Alice Agreste nice to meet you"

" ! Nice to meet you Alice" Lily smiled, a new friend already! Wow this was progress.

"And this is Adrien" Alice pulled the top cover back a bit to reveal a sleepy baby, full blonde hair and chubby cheeks

"Oh he's beautiful!" Lily said and smiled. "Shall we go?" She asked

"I get the feeling we'll be great friends Lily" Alice beamed and off the two went.

Many hours passed as the two shopped together and arugued about Alice buying Lily the crib when she cousltn afford it. Alice was very stubborn and Lily lost the battle to her pouting, she had long set up the crib and Leo was sleeping peacefully in it.

"I hope I become good friends with Alice, Leo" she whispered "she seems nice but something tells me she'll be going away soon"

Lily pushed that thought away and slept that night restless. She tossed and turned as she saw James going away into the fog, then Alice and her baby, then Remus and Sirius, and finally Leo all grown up with another man. Don't leave...come back,

"Leo!" Lily sat up in a heavy sweat and turned to the crib where Leo was awake and playfully giggling at the moving stars above his bed. Lily picked him and cuddled him tightly, she didn't let him go until Leo grabbed her hair tightly and looked at her eyes.

"Oh Leo" she whispered and held onto him, the next few weeks she hung out with Alice and what she worries would happen, did. Alice, about 2 months of knowing of her, disappeared without a trace. Her face was plastered all over the news and billboards and posts.

"Why did you leave Alice?" Lily sighed and balled up her fists before taking her picture out from the newspaper and putting it away in a box. I'll find you Alice, it's a promise.

She hoped Leo would befriend Adrien she had with Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Lily stood at her kitchen counter staring down at Leo, who had now become so big.

"You want to go the park?" She asked and Leo nodded his head, grabbing his mothers hand and jumping happily

"Yeah, I do!" He shouted and Lily sighed, this boy was one hell of an energy ball. Never stopping, not even once

"Okay, okay let's go to the park" Lily smiled as Leo jumped once more and clapped his hands.

"Yay! Park" Leo ran up stairs to grab his jacket as it had been getting chilly outside as of late.

Lily smiled at Leo and held her little lion's hand as they walked to the park

Lily said "alright little lion what do want to go play on first "

Leo grinned and pointed at the slide, where plenty of other children were playing. Some on the swings with their parents or siblings, even in the sandbox that was a few feet away.

"Be careful! Okay mommy's going to get some drinks! No talking to strangers!" Lily warned and walked towards the stand where a man was selling drinks.

When she arrived at the man, she bought her drink and stood next to a man who also ordered something. She turned around and nearly took a step and then realized she had forgotten a napkin. When she turned around she smack right into the man and spilled her drink, all over him.

Lily's face flushed as she realized what she did, she reached for the baby wipes in her purse and began to scrub profusely on the man's suit.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you!" She stuttered.

"Please" the man grabbed her hand and Lily's head snapped up, colliding with his chin "ow!" The man groaned as the stand man watched in amusement.

"Ah I'm sorry!" Lily's hands and arms waved animatedly

"N-no, honest mistake" the man glared down at the woman as she looked up with sincere eyes.

"L-Lily Evans!" She shoved her hand out and poked him in the chest too hard. The stand man pulled his hat down to keep from laughing at her antics.

"Well, Lily, have I angered you or some God? You seem to be attacking me quite a bit" he said "and Gabriel"

Lily said "I'm sorry I just moved here two years ago and have been raising my son, it's been a while since we've been out to a park." Gabriel said

"Which ones your son?" Lily said "the little boy with red hair like mine and eyes like mine but with pale skin. Yours?"

Gabriel hummed and jerked his head, "full head of blonde hair and green eyes. Marched right into my office and demanded I go to the park with him" he pointed towards him, standing with two other kids and laughing along happily. Lily's eyes widened at the site of him as she whispered "Adrien".

Gabriel looked at her and cocked his head "how do you know?" Well a lot of people knew Adrien, he was Gabriel's son.

"Your wife, Alice, she was my first friend when I first moved here!" Lily explained and walked back with Gabriel "I heard about her disappearance"

Gabriel looked down solemnly "Everyone has, at this point" he snuck a glance at her

"I was happy to be her friend in the few short weeks"

Lily said "I've been trying to find her and have been looking at the places we used to go to with Leo and Adrian. I even asked if the people at the bakery she liked to visit have seen her."

Gabriel looked shocked, this woman who only knew Alice for such a short time was doing so much to find her. More then he was, he sat in his office and waited while she went out and actually searched.

"Thank you" Gabriel whispered

Lily smiled and said "anytime and I know Alice would do the same for me."

Gabriel felt the corners of his lips lift a bit into a smirk "I'm sure she would, Alice was very caring"

Lily smiles and said "She would even if I didn't know her long"

Gabriel nodded and then looked over at the park trying to find his sons bright blonde hair in the mass of children.

"Adrien?" His head turned left and right before he shouted "Adrien!"

Lily was looking too, "Leo!"

Gabriel said "oh god no! Adrian! Where are you?!"

Lily said "Leo!"

Both ran around the park and looked till they found their respected child sleeping under a tree cuddled together.

Gabriel felt the blood rushing to to his head as he signed and slumped down.

"Thank God" he whispered as Lily grabbed Leo carefully and then Adrien.

"Little troublemakers already"

Leo cuddled closer to Adrian and Lily smiled and looked at Gabriel and said "you know their already asleep and my house is near why don't you two come join me and Leo for dinner."

Gabriel said "I wouldn't want to impose and wouldn't your husband get the wrong idea?"

Lily simply smiled and tilted her head

"James passed away a few years ago right around the time I met Alice"

Gabriel nodded "still I would just-"

Lily shook her and grabbed his hand "nonsense! You're joining me and that's that!"

Gabriel sighed and said "let me call my assistant and tell her to redo my schedule again."

Lily grinned and pulled a thumbs up "okay!"

Gabriel smirked and called Nathalie, explaining to her the circumstances and she was more than willing to change his plans for the evening.

"About time for a date" she mumbled and Gabriel caught "what was Nathalie? Perhaps your paycheck lowering?" He tested and Nathalie apologized and wished him luck on his date, to which he simply hung up upon hearing her laughter.

Gabriel really needed to know why she was thinking it was a date.

Following Lily to her house he was surprised to find a mansion.

"Was your husband...wealthy?" He stared in astonishment at the the architecture.

"Yeah I suppose so, oh the keys are in my back pocket...darn" Lily turned just a bit

"some friends come and stay here sometimes with me" she smiled remembering Remus and Sirius, and their...loving nights.

Lily said "your not opposed to gay people are you?" She hopped not because Remus and Sirius was were her best friends.

Gabriel was taken back by that question as he took the kids from her so she could her keys.

"No I am not, some of my best business partners are gay so I respect them" he stated and shifted his glasses

"Oh good!" Lily opened the door, 'hopefully he doesn't mind noise either'

Luckily for her Remus had just come down stairs in a pair of shorts and a very large shirt he was swimming in and was rubbing his eyes and Remus said "lil where did you put the muscle cream I think Sirius pulled something last night."

Lily dropped her keys and threw him a towel, as Gabriel came in behind her

"Lily what's...oh" he deadpanned as he stared at Remus

"R-Remus i-it's in my bathroom mirror"

Remus pulled the towel off an said "Lily I'm clothed you know. Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had a guest. It's just Sirius pulled a muscle in his back when we were stretching for our morning jog."

Lily sighed and nodded, opening her palm and directing towards the guest, "Remus this is Gabriel, Gabriel this is Remus one of my friends I mentioned"

Gabriel gave a firm nod "Pleasure" he still held the kids

"Oh here I'll take Leo and we can put them in my room"

Remus said "I'm sorry about my appearance Gabriel. Ill leave you two alone oh and lily don't forget protection." He ran off just as Lily through a discarded toy at him.

Lily's face flushed horribly

"Remus!"

Gabriel coughed just a bit as he watched Lily out Leo down on the couch as she promptly chased him up a stairs.

Gabriel chuckled and put Adrian beside Leo as the two moved closer and cuddled once again.

For the first time since his wife went missing Gabriel not so...lonely.

Lily waved her arms animatedly and made a loud whine.

She pouted and marched back to Gabriel "let's get them to the bedroom"

Remus peeked over the railing on the second floor

"And with the kids? Scandalous Lily!"

Only to be hit in the head by a baseball knocking him unconscious.

Lily stood in the throwing position for a few seconds

Gabriel felt his heart skip a beat 'she really is something else'. "Now...shall we?"

Lily sighed and lead him to her room where they set the kids down and put the blankets over them

Lily said "I'm sorry about all that. It's been a rough couple of years. Leo doesn't even know his father and I loved him but I don't know how to tell him about him. Does Adrian remember Alice?"

Gabriel sighed and sat in a nearby chair

"Always asks where she is, when she's coming back" he removed his glasses

"I don't want him hurt"

Alice said "Leo he doesn't remember James either. He asked what happened to his father and where he is but I don't have the heart to tell him the truth not yet at least."

Gabriel nods

"Adrien's seen Alice's photo's and asks 'When's the pretty lady coming back?' Always the pretty lady"

Lily said "I know she's alive out there I won't stop looking. I can tell Adrian misses her even if he doesn't realize it or know who she is".

Gabriel nodded and looked out her window "you feel it too? Her presence... It's always there and never leaving like a stalking ghost almost"

Lily said "she's out there somewhere don't worry well find her."

Three years later,

It had been three years since Lily had that encounter with Gabriel and she still smiled at the thought of it. Now she was currently being pulled by two very excited children who chanted "ice cream!"

Lily said "Alright alright calm down." As they walked lily never noticed the car coming and Leo who was tying his shoe looked up just in time to see something the car swerve toward Adrien and Lily.

Adrien had let go of her hand as Lily looked at the speeding car, she dove for him and took the impact of the car.

Leo froze as he watched the blood gushing out of her and Adrien, his screams were heard for miles.

Gabriel was in a meeting and he suddenly stopped speaking and dropped his pen. He felt the impact of something wrong...he ran out once he got the phone call.

When he got to the hospital he found Leo who was crying silently and was covered in blood and Adrien who, luckily, only had a few scrapes and a bandage around his head. Lily? she was in the emergency room.

Gabriel ran to the two and held them close to him.

"She's fine, she'll make it Leo. Your mothers very strong okay?"

Leo shook in Gabriel's and Gabriel held the small red headed child and rubbed the child's back ignoring the fact that the blood was seeping into his suite.

Gabriel held Leo and coddled him and Adrien until the two were well past asleep.

Gabriel stayed up for hours until the doctors came.

"How is she?" He asked immediately

The doctor nodded

"Well she's going make it"

Gabriel sunk and sighed

"Thank you" he shut his eyes "thank you"

The doctor spent the next few minutes talking to Gabriel and having the nurses clean up Leo, Lily's fine she just needs some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

5 years later

So much happened ever since Lily came out of the hospital, Leo wouldn't speak to anyone. He'd only nod or shake his head, Lily grew worried and the doctor told her that it was most likely trauma due to seeing all the blood.

Whenever he'd scrape his knee or get a papercut he would freeze and Lily would have to console him however long he needed to be. She didn't mind it, Adrien and Gabriel helped her out along her Remus and Sirius.

She knew they cared for her a lot but the looks she saw on their faces were something new, worry and fear. They both took care of her and were on guard whenever anyone got closer to her. Apparently they received special permission to be with her at all hours.

Currently Lily was getting ready for a date with Gabriel. For her evening attire she wore a strapless and backless sparkly red dress that went down to below her knees, and her red hair was done in gentle curls, and wore light blush and clear lip gloss. Lily looked in her vanity mirror and saw Leo holding a stuffed bear in his arms.

Lily said "Well how do I look?"

Leo smiled and nodded his head then frowned and pointed at her neck

Lily look at her neck and said "oh a necklace? Which one the diamond one or the ruby?"

Leo thought about it and held up one finger signaling the first necklace. Lily nodded and put on a tear drop diamond that Gabriel gave her for Christmas.

Lily turned around once more and held up a set of earrings "hoops or no earrings?"

Leo shook his head.

"Your right no earrings. I can't believe it's been a year since we started dating." Lily mumbled under her breath, it took a long time but after finding out he took care of both Adrien and Leo Lily just felt something for the man.

The dress hugged her figure very nicely. It was a 'one of kind design' as Gabriel put it when he handed her the box. Lily had gaped like a fish when she saw it and wouldn't wear it in fear of ruining it.

Lily smiled and felt those familiar little butterflies, no matter how many dates she went on with Gabriel in these past year, it still made her heart beat.

Leo smiled and snuggled against his stuffed bear, he reached for notebook and wrote the word 'Adrien?' And passed it to his mother.

Lily nodded, "Adrien should be here later and with Gabriel, behave okay? And wait for the nanny or one of your uncles to show up"

Leo wrote 'why can't we stay with Natalie?'

Lily smiled " you two really like Nathalie huh? Well I guess I could call her okay?"

Leo wrote 'she's like a aunt. Mom c-can I sleep with Adrian in his bed?' Lily nodded and kissed Leo's forehead.

Leo ever since the accident hates sleeping by himself and either shares with Adrian or Lily on rare occasions but it was mostly with Adrian.

Lily grabbed his hand and heard the doorbell ring, her face grew flushed as she stumbled and ran into the door.

Leo winced at his mother's actions as peeled herself off and groaned

"I'm okay!"

Leo wrote '...your wearing heels mom. You can't run in heels.'

Lily laughed nervously and opened the door before turning around swiftly

"Do I look okay? Not too much?"

Leo rolled his eyes fondly and wrote 'your beautiful now don't keep him waiting besides I want Adrian!'

Lily laughed and nodded before fist pumping the air.

"Let's go!" She walked downstairs and opened the door to see Gabriel with Adrien and Nathalie.

"Oh Nathalie!"

The woman smiled and nodded before passing inside with Adrien as Leo ran downstairs and jumped into Nathalie's and Adrien arms.

"I'll take care of these troublemakers you two go out and have fun" she put the emphasis on the fun and Lily felt her self turning red once more.

Gabriel wrapped his arm around Lily's waist.

"C'mon we have a dinner to eat"

Lily blushed and nodded and the two lovebirds left.

Adrian smiled at his first friend Leo,he liked Chloe but she was something that could only be taken in very small doses. Even those are enough, Adrien couldn't smile at that thought. The little blonde girl could a be nightmare to deal with but he supposed it explainable. She was spoiled rotten and wouldn't take no for answer.

Leo tugged on the pairs arms as he pointed to the t.v. room and quickly wrote 'Games!' To which Nathalie complied and said

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" And ran off with the two in a race.

Leo smiled and released a soundless laugh which caused Adrian to flinch he thought of Leo losing his voice.

Adrien would be honest to say that he missed hearing Leo but he didn't blame him, more than anything he blamed himself. If only he saw the car coming towards him.

Nathalie and the boys quickly got to the T.V. room and flopped down to watch some good old movies. For being so young, the two were incredibly smart.

A few minutes into the movie both young boys were fell asleep.

Natalie smiled and covered the duo up with a blanket and hopped her boss was having a good date. It's first date in ten years, ever since Miss Alice... Nathalie shook her head. She was honestly surprised when she heard Gabriel suddenly say he wanted to date Lily. That was...an eventful day.

Lily was sitting outside on a rooftop with Gabriel at a fancy restaurant, the view was phenomenal! You could see the Eiffel Tower and the moon shined brightly.

She stared at it and suddenly in visioned three figures leaping across the rooftops and the moon, enjoying life and shouting and screaming of joy.

She smiled at the thought. Gabriel came behind her and felt his heart pound against his ribcage as he thought of Lily.

She was...stunning. So full of spirit and life, even after the accident.

Gabriel said "Lily I have something to ask you."

"Hmm?" Lily turned around to Gabriel and smiled.

"Lily Evans will you marry me?"

Gabriel got down on one knee and pulled out a purple velvet box and opened it to reveal a diamond surrounded by emeralds on a platinum gold band.

Lily gasped and put her hand on her mouth as she felt the tears beginning to form. She dropped into a squat and nodded vigorously

"Yes" she whispered before tackling him into a hug "Yes you dummy!"

Gabriel smiled and hugged his fiancé and he said "I would also like to adopt Leo and was wondering if you would do the same for Adrian."

Lily popped up her and nodded once more

"Of course I would, Leo loves you too and I'm sure he'd be happy to have a father figure!" I'm sure of it

Lily stopped and smiled, she hugged Gabriel tightly

"I'm happy"

Gabriel smiled and returned the hug and said "lets go tell the boys the big surprise."

Lily stared at Gabriel before she felt the heat rushing to her cheeks and became a bright red color.

Gabriel smiled and kissed her on the lips tenderly.

Today was the day that the church bells rang! Lily sat in a room at the church, ready to walk down the aisle. Leo and Adrien were the ring bearers and would walk down the alley together, she moved in with Gabriel but kept her old home for Remus and Sirius who were ecstatic when they heard the news of the wedding. Leo and Adrien were jumping and smiling and spent the whole night with their newly formed family.

"Alright girl don't worry you look beautiful" the make up artist said and Lily saw her self in the full length mirror.

A beautiful white gown with a silver belt that went from the middle of her abdomen to her waist, laced flower sleeves with loose sleeves that wrapped around her elbow and wrist, her hair tied into a bun with a lily in her hair.

Lily smiled and said "thank you."

The wedding was only going to be small which included Gabriel, Lily, Adrian and Leo along with Sirius and Remus and Natalie as the maid of honor.

The bells rang and Lily stood up to see Remus, tears in his eyes and he looked at her.

"Oh my little Lily!" He said and hugged her "I'm happy for you"

Lily smiled and nodded, Remus took this as his cue and escorted her to Gabriel. They stood at the entrance and Gabriel held his breath, 'beautiful'..

Gabriel smiled and Adrian whispered to Leo

"Mom's beautiful." Adrian waisted no time in calling Lily mom or mother.

Gabriel felt the tears arriving and Leo and Adrien smiled a bit at their father's almost teenage like behavior. He was a business man in and out and now he was, him.

Lily stepped up to Gabriel as Remus handed her over.

"Hurt her and you're dead meat"

Gabriel nodded "I wouldn't dream of it Remus."

Remus smiled and patted his hand and gave a curt nod.

He looked at Lily once more and smiled before letting her go and sitting in his seat.

The ceremony dragged on until the priest came to the fated question.

"Gabriel Agreste, do you take Lily Evans as lawfully wedded wife?"

Gabriel smiled and lovingly said "I do."

The priest turned to Lily who nodded

"Do-?"

"I do!" She replied

Everyone laughed at her eagerness, Remus held a hand up

"Let him ask the question first Lily!"

She rubbed her neck before smiling

"Well then, you may kiss the bride" their lips found each other and sealed themselves as the night went on.

A/N: So I noticed this is shorter than the previous I apologize but we couldn't do much writing as I had an exam *ugh* to do today and yesterday. So I was pretty pooped and I tend to be in a more writing and editing mood at night? If that makes sense. ALSO, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR LIKING AND FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING THE STORY IT MEANS A LOT! I cry ;^;


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Leo was wide awake as he laid in his with his eyebrow twitching just a bit. Adrien moved around a bit whenever he slept and now Leo was halfway off the bed.

'He really does hog the bed...and the blankets' he thought and carefully got off.

He stumpled as he walked towards the bathroom in Adrien's room, 'I should wake him up soon or else mom will go running up the stairs with some pots and pans and wake up the whole neighborhood.' Leo wondered how she managed that, that one time. She was banned from kitchen since as well.

Grinning at the thought he went over and pulled out a spray bottle and filled it with icy cold water

'Revenge is sweet my dear brother!' and went to Adrien and out the bottle to his ear and sprayed the cold water into Adrien's ears.

Adrien screamed and shot up quickly falling off the bed and groaning as his hit back the floor.

"Leo!" He groaned and glared at his brother who grinned in return.

"I'm gonna get you one day" he warned sneaky little...

Leo rolled his eyes at Adrien 'As if!'

Leo grinned and hugged Adrian and snuggled into the blond child.

Adrien rolled his eyes and dragged himself to the closet

"Okay, Leo let go! C'mon, buddy"

Leo pouted and gave Adrian a look that said 'why?'

"I have to change Leo, I can't do that with you clinging onto me" Adrien laughed and ruffled his hair.

Leo pouted and wrote 'why not? We've showered and dressed and seen each other naked.'

Adrien laughed "No not that dude, I meant I can't get my shirt over my head with your arms blocking the way!"

Leo blinked and nodded and let go of Adrian and wrote 'what do you want to do today?'

Adrien sighed and got changed "Photoshoot, then tutoring"

Leo pouted and wrote 'but can't you skip them? Please?'

Adrien shook his head, as much as he wanted to. Gabriel was very stern when he gave Adrien the lecture the first time around.

"I can't Leo you know how father is sometimes" he explained "he wkmt like it if I do skip out, even if it's for you"

Adrien's lightblub went off in his head and he suddenly turned around grabbed the Leo by the shoulders and shook him a bit roughly

"Come with me!"

Leo blinked and wrote 'Go with you where? Adrien?'

Adrien simply waved him off and dragged the boy to the closet they shared. He yanked it open once more and motioned to the clothes.

"The photoshoot! You're joining me"

Leo blinked and wrote nervously 'm-me? B-but I've never done this! I'm still in my pj's!

Adrien is crazy! There was no way I could join him!

Adrein shook his finger and added a tsk, tsk.

"That's why you're getting changed and you will follow my steps!"

Leo wrote 'b-but I- oh alright but c-can we go to the book store to get me a new sketch book?'

Adrien patted his back and hugged him.

"Anything for you Leo"

Leo smiled and looked down at his pj's and wrote 'but what can I wear?'

Adrien quickly went out the door and shouted back

"What you usually wear Leo! Don't worry they'll change you once we get there"

Leo looked down at his white shirt and light pink pants and thought

'what's wrong with pink and white?'

Adrien was tempted to slide down the rail like Lily seemed to have a habit of quite a bit.

It was a wonder how she wasn't in a cast most times, the car was the only actual accident she's had.

Speaking of the devil, Lily appeared behind Adrien and walked down normally.

"They just waxed it, would not recommend" she smiled and laughed.

Adrian smiled and hugged his mother

"Mom do you think Leo could come with me to a photoshoot and take part in it?" He asked and pulled out the kitty eyes, as his family called it.

Lily stepped off the stairs and looked up, humming

"Hmm...just take care of him okay?"

Adrian smiled and hugged his mother and said

"ok mom. Come on Leo we need to eat before we go."

Lily sighed and laughed, 'these two...they're something very special' she thought back to those these three flying figures in the moonlight the night of her engagement. All laughing and smiling, 'how odd'.

Leo followed after Adrian and bumped into Adrien

Adrien skidded to a stop and fell into Lily, whom caught him with ease.

"Careful dear"

Leo signed 'thanks mom.' Mama Bear to the rescue as always. The two raced outside, forgetting their breakfast quickly.

He followed Adrian to the photoshoot

Lily nodded and signed back 'of course, now follow your brother'

Leo did and the two bothers left and for the photoshoot.

Lily laughed and made her way to the dinning room before announcing her hunger.

Adrien was walking towards the park now with Leo close behind him.

"Leo I'll help you as best as I can!"

Leo blinked and signed 'what do you mean Adrian?'

Adrien looked away and smiled, 'that's right its his first shoot'.

"Umm with the poses and lighting, and the angles you have to get it at!"

Leo signed 'that's a lot of work.'

It sure as hell was a lot of work!

Adrien smiled and shook his head

"Just listen to the photographer"

Leo signed 'they know I'm mute not deaf right?'

Adrien nodded "the photographer actually has a cousin who's a mute too, so he'll know what to do"

Leo nodded and hugged Adrian and signed 'your my best friend Adrian.'

Adrien smiled and hugged Leo tightly "and you're the best brother"

Leo looked at Adrien and signed 'thank you Adri.' At least it wasn't kitten.

Adrien laughed and ruffles his hair again before dragging him to the set, where there were models and photographers and just everyone.

A tall man was fiddling with the camera before he spotted Adrien and ran to him,

"Adrien! My boy what a pleasure!"

Adrian smiled and said "it's good to see you again Lucas. Lucas this is my brother Leo."

Lucas smiles and signed 'hello Leo, would you prefer I sign or speak?'

Leo smiled at the blond haired gray eyed man who wore a black sweater and blue jeans and shoes and had a camera around his neck.

Leo signed 'either works.'

Lucas grinned "alright Leo let's get Adrien ready so we can start with him and then you can learn "

Leo nodded and signed 'can we have some together?'

Lucas nodded "of course"

Leo smiled and thought 'maybe this won't be so bad.'

Adrien, who had gone off to change came back with a different outfit on, came to set and Lucas jumped into action.

Leo smiled at his brother and held the teddy bear that he forgot he was carrying earlier.

Lucas directed Adrien, telling to turn his body this way and that way.

Moving his head up, giving a smile. Moving the camera down and giving a glare...well trying to.

Leo releases a soundless giggle and held his purple bear tighter.

Adrien wore different expressions that didn't seem his own, some were more free and toothy.

Lucas grinned and snapped the photos.

Adrian then looked at Leo and before Leo knew it he was pulled on stage with Adrien still holding onto his purple bear.

The female models behind camera laughed and gave the boys a thumbs up and the guys did as well.

Lucas got a couple of shots with both Adrien and Lucas, who were having a blast.

Lucas smiled and held onto his bear while Adrien stood on a white box and wrapped his arms protectively around Leo.

Leo smiled innocently and held his bear and Lucas said "alright a few more shots should be good. Leo why don't you go get changed and come back ok?"

Leo nodded and one of the woman there motioned to him,

"The changing room is over there"

She pointed at the door with the name 'AGRESTE' on the top in gold.

The woman herself was tall and beautiful, black hair with blue eyes and very fit body, Leo could see the muscle on her arms.

"Laura" she grinned and headed off towards the group of women. A British accent too.

Leo blinked and signed to Lucas rapidly 'what do I do?!'

Lucas smiled and excused himself and gave five to everyone working.

"C'mon Leo" Lucas directed Leo towards the room and opened the door

"there's an outfit there that matches Adrien's, it might be a bit big on you but no worries!"

Lucas excused himself as he left Leo.

The clothes were simple jeans with sneakers and a black hoodie with his father's butterfly logo.

Leo looked at the clothes before noding to himself and putting it on.

Lucas waited outside as Leo stepped out

"Oh look at you! I can hear the girls swooning already!" Lucas laughed and brought Leo back

Adrian smiled at Leo and pulled his brother closer and smiled at him with a loving expression in his eyes.

Leo grinned before joining Adrien, the group of models stood closer and started asking if they could also take pictures with the boys.

By tomorrow, the Agreste Boys took over Paris

Lucas handed the boys a photo, it was of them together eating ice cream during one of their breaks under a tree and smiled "thanks you for your time boys".

Both of them grinned and high five each other before racing to the changing room.

Adrien arrived first and ran into the room before closing the door behind him and hearing a thump.

Adrien gasped and opened the door to find a very unimpressed Leo with a glare on his face.

"Uh...sorry?" Adrien said and rubbed his neck.

Leo shook his head and flicked the boy's forehead and walked inside.

"Ow!" Adrien yelped and rubbed his forehead. Crazy strength dude

Leo quickly undressed and changed into his old clothes again while Adrien did the same.

"Let's just get you that sketch book okay?" Adrien pulled Leo along while grabbing their things.

When Adrien announced they were leaving they received hugs and many "thanks for the hard work!" And off they went.

There was a nearby art supplies store to the place they shot the photoshoot, how lucky.

It was a small little thing but Leo and Lily loved it. Often they came here together to just bond.

When they entered a small old woman welcomed them and they quickly grabbed a basket each and set off. Adrien grabbed some books that were nearby the pencils and brushes. He could Leo's ruckus from across the store.

Give that boy a store and he puts it out of business!

Leo was indeed having a blast with all the art supplies and the wooden smell it gave off compared to the iron others did further into the city.

He picked up a sketch book and some new pencils, an eraser, sharpener, and some pens for lining his art.

He was starting a new project and needed fresh materials!

After their purchases they went home quite happy with what they bought. They spent the time they had at the rest lights showing their things off.

Such a good life for these two brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Leo blinked as they sat during the flight as his mother and father talked about Lily's sister.

They were going to England for their father for a fashion shown in a few days so they have time to explore.

Leo stared out the window and signed just a bit, 14 years old already, he thought.

So much time had passed.

Adrien and Leo were now very well known models, both attaches at the hip. The paparazzi were annoying and Adrien just wished he could run away from them...or destroy their cameras.

While Leo on the other hand had the same thoughts as his brother when it came to paparazzi he loved modeling his fathers clothes and has helped design a few himself as well.

But Leo loved drawing and painting as well as studying medicine.

One thing that they learned was that Leo was a wizard and Gabriel and Adrien learned that Lily was also witch. It was discovered right after the marriage, it didn't deter the love the two had for Lily but made it stronger.

Lily had fallen asleep against Gabriel, although man was leaning away from his wife and hogging the blankets while Lily was falling the move Gabriel moved.

Leo stared in amusement and covered his mouth to stop a silent chuckle.

He then turned to Adrien who was cuddled up against him.

Many would think Leo was the cuddler and he was but Adrien cuddled anything when he was asleep and when he was waking up he whined and didn't want to let go of what he was cuddled to.

Leo ran his fingers threw his brothers hair getting what he thought was a purr from Adrien.

Adrien had a few cat like behavior and Lily believed that if Adrien had magic he would turn into a cat.

Leo had his fun teasing Adrien about his feline behavior.

This often included going to the fabric store with Lily and buying yarn.

They let the balls loose in Adrien's room once and it was like being in a spy movie having to get through that yarn!

The boys also learned that Lily was very flexible, that...was a bit intimidating.

If they ever tried to hide something nothing could stop her.

Although, they all got quite the scolding from Gabriel that day.

Adrien even avoided rain, he liked showers but rain was a no-no.

Though that didn't stop Gabriel from using a laser pointer on Adrian a few times the results were very funny as Adrian jumped on the light and ended up landing in the pool.

They laughed and Gabriel was clutching his stomach.

Adrien was quite angry when he got out and promptly stomped up to his bathroom before he could catch a cold.

But after Leo gave him a stuffed black cat Adrien smiled and Leo even gave Adrien a Black Cat for a birthday gift and Adrian didn't know if he should be amused or not but he still loved it.

Adrien smiled and slid down Leo's arm and Leo strained to keep the smile up.

He grabbed Adrien head and smiled, before promptly dropping it onto the seat handle. Adrien groaned and yelped as his hit the handle.

"Leo!" He growled and leaned the other away.

Leo gave a grin and crossed his arms happily.

Adried smiled and tickled Leo who released a soundless laugh and giggle and smiled at Adrien and pulled out a ball of yarn and handed it to Adrien

Adrien looked away shaking his head furiously

"No!" He stated and threw the ball away.

Although he managed to catch a glimpse at it and ran after it.

Behind him he heard Leo slapping his knee and the chair vibrating.

Leo was holding his stomach, laughing at Adrien.

No matter how many times he says no he falls for it himself!

Gabriel said "Leo are you teasing your brother again? We're almost there so please don't have him go after anything till we're home ok?"

Leo stiffed and nodded before giggling once more.

Gabriel gave a curt nod "good"

Lily said "he's just having a bit of fun love. Remember their still kids."

Gabriel peeked at his wife, "how fun is it removing the yarn from Adrien's body and hair for you Lily?"

Lily said "I'm not the one who acts like a cat. Like father like son or in your case a protective lion."

Gabriel flicked Lily's forehead "Right I'm the mother bear !"

Lily said "your a lion not a bear then again." Leo giggled and smiled at his parents and then saw Adrian and smiled and went over and helped clean up the yarn that was in his hair and clothes.

Adrien picked at the yarn and back in his seat before staring at Gabriel

"Father, how much longer until we land?"

Leo tapped him on the shoulder and signed the words twenty minutes and added the kitty at the end when he put his hands in his lap.

Adrien ducked his head 'I avoided asking Leo that because I knew he was going to say 'kitty'.

Leo signed 'sorry but your a kitty and you like it'

Adrien looked at him and his family before frowning, puffing out his chest, and in his deepest voice

"Meow"

It was quite for a bit before lily busted out laughing and even Gabriel was chuckling and Leo handed Adrian a cookie.

Lily clutched her stomach and Gabriel

"A-Adrien!"

Adrian blinked as he looked up with half a cookie sticking out his mouth and tilted his head to the side innocently.

Instantly the two parents whipped their phones out and snapped a picture

Adrian pouted and Leo pulled a bottle of milk out and Adrian zoned in on the milk like a cat on a mouse.

Adrien could feel his hair moving, almost if he had cat ears that twitching.

He could feel the movement of a tail

Lily snickered and said "aw so cute."

Leo handed the milk to Adrian who he drank it happily

Adrien drank the milk for the what was left of the ride and then the plane came to a stop.

"Okay folks this is your captain speaking, welcome to England!"

Soon enough they were driven down a cookie cutter neighborhood in the limo and Leo signed 'anybody else get a horror movie feeling about this place?'

Adrien sighed and nodded

"With the killer chasing us swinging whatever weapon he has at hand"

Gabriel said "I think I will have a word with Sirius and his horror movie marathon."

Lily nodded "yes please"

Adrien laughed "you should've seen the Conjuring!"

Leo shuddered and then saw the limo stop at number 4 privet drive.

Looking out the window multiple people were outside curious about the limo.

Adrien raised an eyebrow and Lily grabbed Gabriel's hand

Leo signed 'who lives here mom?'

The limo doors were opened by the driver and Gabriel stepped out getting wide eyes from many people and Lily stepped out as well as Leo who was still holding his stuffed bear and Adrian who was beside Leo.

Leo averted his gaze and felt his chest heavy.

Adrien's hand found his in a right grip, Leo stared up to see Adrien taking on that protective brother pose.

Lily also averted her gaze 'there's too many people'

Adrian said "don't worry I'm here your safe Leo."

Leo nodded his and smiled just a bit, even though he could here everyone loud and clear.

Lily took a breathe and went and knocked on the door and a kid in a wig opened the door and said "what?! your interrupting my shows!

Gabriel, Adrien, and Leo immediately frowned at the person's behavior. Leo hid behind Adrien once more.

Lily said "you must be Dudley. Could you get your mother tell her it's her sister and if she doesn't answer she'll be thrown out of this house as it was left to me in our parents will."

Adrien and Leo smiled at their mothers confidence and Gabriel felt proud.

Lily stood her ground nonetheless, she wasn't going down without a fight.

The boy said "Fine. MOM THERE'S A WEIRD LADY HERE FOR YOU!"

Adrien snarled and clenched his teeth, how dare this...this...thing! call his mother a weird lady!

Adrien stepped forward just a bit and Leo held him back, he didn't want a fight with all these people still watching.

Leo signed 'Adrian please don't.'

The boy sneered "who's the mute freak."

Adrien snapped "That's. It"

Leo held him on tightly and pulled him back into the yard

"Leo let me go, Ill show the damn-" Leo hit his head and gave him a stern stare.

Shaking his head, they both saw Lily gripping the post nearby, creating a dent quite noticeable.

Gabriel looked at the boy and said "your mother now."

He gulped and ran or rather waddled off

Gabriel smirked and the others stared at him blankly

"What? You didn't want any blood on your hands so I took care of it"

Adrian poutedd simply and turned his head, I wanted to share the damn kid!

Leo smiled and got behind Gabriel for further protection, the whispering was still frustrating Adrien.

He turned around and glared while Lily tapped her foot

Then a woman saw lily and screeched "what are you doing here?! Your kind isn't welcomed here!"

Lily said "...I came for my old things that are in the attic."

Gabriel sighed and stood taller and wore his famous glare to bore at the woman.

A face worth of nightmares.

Lily frowned, Leo could've...grown up here in this place. The very thought sickened her.

Lily said "I've come to burry the hatchet and I was hopping we could try and get along again after so long. I haven't talked to that school or headmaster or been near James people in fifteen years. I wanted you to meet my new husband Gabriel and our sons Adrian and Leo."

The woman sneered "new husband? Got bored and hitched on so quickly eh?"

Lily said "no he was murdered on Halloween night fifteen years ago."

The sentence cut through the air, and Leo froze.

Murdered? That meant...blood. Leo froze for a second.

Lily saw this and went over and said "shh little lion it's ok there wasn't blood don't worry shhh."

Petunia looked at Leo and in an weary tone that was hesitant and said "is he alright?"

Lily said "Ah, no he has a fear of blood. Ever since I was hit by a car along with Adrian years ago he hasn't spoken and feared blood more then anything."

Leo hid his face and looked away.

Adrien has his arm in front of Leo feeling that heavy guilt again. It was my fault, he thought.

Lily said "shh Adrian it wasn't your fault. Leo shh calm down here."

She handed him his bear that Leo had dropped and handed it to Leo

Gabriel grabbed the two kids "go wait in the cat, Adrien look after him"

After a few minutes Gabriel picked the kids up from the car once the woman, Petunia, gave them entry.

She and Lily went up stairs while the boys stayed downstairs with the woman's son.

Gabriel heard from Lily that if she didn't make it in time, Leo would have been raised in this place.

Lily was with Petunia as she opened the latch and Lily inside.

Lily said "if you ever would like to come visit or spend time and get to know your nephews all you have to do is ask. But please don't mention blood or anything related to it. Leo freezes and you saw what happened."

Petunia considered it and nodded "maybe some day I will Lily, I'll leave you to your things"

the woman walked out and down stairs again and Leo now laid on the couch next to Adrien, both fast asleep with Gabriel looking down at his tablet

Gabriel said "my wife wishes to know and reconnect with you. She has missed you. Your son on the other hand should he try and lay a hand on my son and if he doesn't stop trying to take my wallet from my back pocket he will be arrested."

And it was true, Petunia saw Dudly trying to take Gabriel's wallet

The woman smacked the boy's hand away from Gabriel "Don't do that!"

Dudly said "but I want to! He's sitting in my seat! He interrupted my shows! His sons are freaks! I deserve what he has and that tablet is mine!"

Gabriel felt his eyebrow twitch and had to keep calm much like Lily, the man had a monstrous strength.

Adrien and Leo shifted a bit before Petunia grabbed Dudly by the ear and dragged him outside.

Gabriel kept breathing to be calm, 'calm down Gabriel you don't want trouble'

He then saw his sons and smiled at their sleeping faces then scowled he can't have them in public for long now that their models they will be targeted

Lily had come downstairs and Gabriel put away tablet and shook the thought away.

Gabriel said "did you get everything love? We have a few more days before he fashion show where the designs will be shown, we can do a little sight seeing and you could invite your sister but her son stays."

Lily nodded "yeah, everything."

She then sighed just a bit " its quite alright Gabriel"

Gabriel said "my love are you alright?"

He knew they were having trouble having children and he knew it was him because Alice and Gabriel had trouble trying to conceive Adrien. They did ultimately in the end

Gabriel sighed and rubbed Lily's arm "don't worry"

Lily said "lets go love. I'll wake the boys can you put this in the limo?"

Gabriel nodded and held the object in his hands.

Gently waking the boys up from their slumber she helped them not into the limo and Lily turned to Petunia and said "take care Petunia."

Gabriel walked out with Lily and the boys soon after they woke up, "Adrien carefu-" Adrien tripped.

"Never mind"

Adrien groaned and Lily giggled silently and said "I thought kittens always landed on their feet?"

Adrien looked back and put his fingr on his lip

"This kitten feels drunk"

he stood up and stumbles to the car and Lily looked at Gabriel with a deadpanned face and the man looked away.

"It was one time at a party, and in my defense I never knew the alcohol would be easy to access!"

Lily signed and said "no drinking in the future Adrian."

Adrien stuck a finger in the air before saying "ditto!"

Leo went over and pulled Adrian into the limo and curled into him. Adrian only got like this when he was very tired.

Adrien sighed and fell asleep once more with Leo who smiled. Lily and Gabriel piled in.

Lily said "I think they should go to school. Don't fight me on this Gabriel they need interaction with people their own age. You know this."

Gabriel sighed and nodded "Yes Lily I understand that very well, but what if something happens to them?"

Lily said "Gabriel I know you want to protect them like the lion you are but they can't be protected forever. Let them go to the school where the mayors daughter goes to. Even though I don't like how spoiled she is that school is a good school. And the boys will be able to have friends and I know that's what they want."

Gabriel sighed and looked at Lily before turning away to look out the window.

"They have a week to test the school out and if they don't like it Im taking them out"

Lily smiled and kissed Gabriel's cheek and said "thank you love."

Gabriel grumbled and sighed,

"The things I do for you"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7;

The alarm rung through the room as Leo slammed his hand on the alarm clock and groaned. He sat up and walked to Adrien's bed and grabbed one of his many pillows and smacked him.

"Hmm ah!" Adrien woke up and flailed around and glared at Leo.

"C'mon Leo" he groaned and Leo hit him again.

When Adrien cracked an eye open again he saw Leo sign 'School today' while jumping.

Adrian smiled and nodded before pulling Leo back into bed and snuggling into him.

Leo moved his arms and crawled out before dragging Adrien off and pushing towards their shared closet and pointing to it.

Adrian pouted and said "but I wanna snuggle!"

Leo jerked his finger once and Adrien sighed and nodded his head

"Fine fine!"

Adrian stripped leaving him in his boxers and began to dress and saw Leo was blushing and Adrian said "why are you blushing?"

Leo stumbled as quickly signed 'I didn't think you'd strip so quickly!'

Adrian said "Leo were brothers we've seen each other naked."

Leo looked away and signed once more 'we're getting bigger okay!'

Adrian blinked and said "Leo do you like guys?"

Leo froze and almost comically did his whole body turn red, a very bright shade of red as he tilted his head down and he nodded.

Adrian went over an hugged Leo and he said "are you afraid I won't love you anymore?"

Leo dropped his hands and felt the tears coming to his eyes and he slowly nodded. He was very afraid if he came out, he would disowned and not loved. He would have nightmares about it.

Adrian held Leo and muttered into his hair and said "shh I won't ever leave or abandon you. Your my brother and I love you and will always be by your side."

Leo clung onto Adrien and felt himself starts shaking as he fell to the ground in sobs.

Adrian kissed Leo's forehead and held his brother and Adrian said "shh come on let's get you dressed for school. You can wear that outfit you picked out."

Leo looked up at Adrien and smiled and nodded before mouthing thank you.

Adrian smiled and said "want me to be your first kiss?" He was teasing his brother but he did mean it if Leo wanted it

Leo stumpled back and accidentally kicked Adrien's chin up before Leo fell on his back and curled into a fetus position clutching his head.

Adrian said "shhh Leo I'm sorry shh calm down please don't do this. Come here." He hugged his brother and kissed Leo's forehead and said "Leo please don't be mad I can't stand it when your mad at me."

Leo groaned and shook his head before he signed 'you scared me!'

Adrian mumbled "sorry little Leo. Lets get you dressed."

Leo pouted and rummaged through his closet quickly

Adrian said "here let me."

He went over and pulled out a silky dark red collard shirt with a black tie that hung loosely around the neck, a pair of leather like pants, with two belts forming an "X" like fashion, a pair of knee high leather boots with a black fedora with a red band.

Adrian picked these out for Leo and thought Leo might like them

Leo's eyes gleamed as he took the clothes from Adrien and ran to the bathroom quickly

Adrian smiled and said "I take it you like it?"

Leo quickly showered and got dressed into the outfit Adrien picked for him. He grinned and shook his hair out of the water before brushing it and styling it back.

Adrian said "it's missing something."

Going over he pulled out a red scarf with black flame like snow flakes on the ends

Leo smiled and happily put it on loosely 'won't it got hot later?'

Adrian smiled and said "you could wear it anyway you want. I though you would like it I hope you like it."

Leo nodded and quickly grabbed his bag 'I do'

Adrian smiled and said "let's go before Natalie tries to stop us. Dads still struggling between having us home schooled or regular school and moms trying to convince him to keep his promise."

Leo nodded and the boys quickly and quietly ran out the house and down the street.

Adrian heard shouting and saw it was Natalie and their driver. Leo signed 'we have to hurry.'

Adrien nodded and put his fencing lessons to the test and started running faster as the school came into view.

Oh boy, Leo thought

"Adrien!" Nathalie shouted

So close! Adrien and Leo ran up the steps

Leo turned around and signed 'mom said we could go Natalie please! Mom even said dad would let us the first time mom suggested it.'

Nathalie sighed and shook her head

"It didn't occur to you boys to at least say something!" Adrien went in front of Leo as Gorilla and Nathalie approached them

"Oof!" The boys turned their head to see an old an on the ground with his cane discarded on the ground

Leo and Adrian ran over to the old man and Leo signed 'are you ok sir?'

Adrian translated and said "my brother is asking are you alright and is there anything you need? Do we need to call an ambulance?"

The old man smiled and shook his head as he stood up

"Simply my cane young man" 'it's these two' he thought and Leo gave him the cane

Leo signed 'is there anybody we can call to take you home sir?'

The old man shook his head and simply kept walking

"Your kindness will be repayed"

Leo signed 'karma?'

Adrien shrugged and broke out the kitty eyes ad he turned to the other two. Gorilla was blocking the doors with Nathalie's firm glare and the two boys stares at each other before ducking their heads and walked to them

Leo signed 'but mom said we could.'

Nathalie sighed and walked them to the car

"After lunch is when you come"

Leo paused and signed 'did you say we could go but we have to go back home after lunch? Or go home and stay till lunch then we go to school?'

Nathalie opened the door and had the boys pile in

"After lunch you come to school, your father wishes for you to review some more before coming back"

Gabriel's face soon popped up in the screen they had with Lily wearing a worried frown.

"Boys" he warned

Adrian scowled and said "don't you 'boys' us dad. You promised mom we could go to a school! And then you pull this stunt?! I thought you trusted us." Everybody was stunned they never heard Adrian get mad or talk back before.

Gabriel sighed "you know how I am Adrien, you either accept this or don't go until next week and I'll jam your work schedule"

Lily said "Gabriel! You promised me you wouldn't do this. You said they could go to school and have and make friends with people their age. I love you honey but they need to be with people their own age."

Gabriel sighed "that's why they are going after lunch! What's so bad with being worried that something happens at that school at least they're smart about the subjects! At least they don't have to worry about whether an answer is right or wrong! What's wrong with having them do one little review and then send them off so they can others if they need with that very question creating an opportunity for them to create friends!"

Lily said "Gabriel I love you but you promised me you wouldn't do this. I love you and I won't go against your wishes but how can I trust you if you brake your promises."

Lily then left Gabriel's side and he knew he just hurt the woman he loved

Gabriel looked at the boys and nodded "just leave them at the doors of the school and walks them to class Nathalie"

Nathalie nodded dumbly and did as she was told. Meanwhile back with lily we find her in her and Gabriel's room with her looking through some scrap books

Gabriel leaned on the door and looked away "I told Nathalie to take the boys to school"

Lily said "why are you so worried? I love you Gabriel you know that. But why did you break your promise?"

Gabriel stayed quite for a bit "Honestly, I don't know how to be a parent. Alice took care of Adrien and when she left everything just broke. I couldn't look at Adrien, he's too much like her. Lily, I love you but I miss Alice sometimes y'know?"

He drew a shaky breath "I thought...I was right but like always...I was wrong maybe that's why she left"

Lily said "oh love I do love you so very much more then I ever could James. I love Adrian like i gave birth to him. Sweetie even though I didn't know Alice very long I knew she loved you more then anything. She talked about you and Adrian so much with so much love and life you two were her worlds."

Gabriel felt the tears as he slumped down to the floor "I...never knew that"

Lily walked over and pulled her husband into a warm embrace and kissed his cheek and held him and she said "why don't you take the day off? We can just relax in bed sleeping."

Gabriel nodded "I think I need a break from the previous fashion week, let us go Lily" with his head down he walked over to their bed and floped down

Lily then curled into her husband and Gabriel covered them both up. Back with Natalie and the two boys Leo was looking around with wonder as was Adrian

Nathalie smiled just a bit as she knocked on the door, there was a loud ruckus inside the classroom with a few "sit down!" "Quite!" And "oh my god!"'s that were very clearly. The door was opened to them and the teacher, a tall woman in a blue shirt and white pants and blazer let them in.

"Pardon the noise. I'm Ms. Bustier"

Natalie said

"these two are Leo and Adrian Agreste. Their starting today and I believe their in this class."

Ms. Bustier nodded and with a bright smile she clapped her hands.

"Ah yes! The Agre-" her knocked forward as a ball fell down

"Crap! Sorry miss!" A new voice, male came from the room as he went to the teacher.

"Oh man I'm sorry miss"

the male was muscular and tall, he has olive skin and dark brown eyes. He styles his hair, which is black with the ends dyed gold, into a sharp quiff.

He wears a red, short-sleeved hoodie with a big front pocket and the hoodie had some white outlines on certain places.

On the front of the hoodie, there is a white logo, which is a downward-pointing pentagon outline outside of a smaller, filled-in pentagon with a red corner and a star. He pairs his top with navy blue track sweatpants, and red, white, and black sport shoes.

When Leo saw this male he blushed a light pink color that went unnoticed by everybody

Said male picked up the ball and grinned at the two boys

"Hey, I'm Kim! Welcome to hell!" Another male stood next to him, dark skin with a green top and suspenders.

"Kim" he warned and Kim laughed

"sorry Max"

Adrian then heard a squeal but to everybody it was a screech and Adrian and Leo looked to see the one person neither wanted to see Chloe.

Kim and Max frowned and walked away "here she comes"

Leo looked up and saw as Chloe tackled Adrien

"Adrikins!"

Leo frowned and pulled Chloe up by her collar showing his surprising strength and turns her to face him and he pointed to her then back to her chair

Chloe squirmed "ah yes hello Leo! Put me down!"

A few footsteps were heard and the boys turned to see a girl who was about a head and a half shorter than them. Blueish black hair with blue bell eyes, a black blazer with a white shirt and cute pink pants.

"Chloe you almost suffocated him!"

She spoke loudly too and Chloe rolled her eyes and Leo put her down.

"Oh like you have any say in this Marinette!" Chloe tested but Marinette held her ground

Leo tapped Chloe's shoulder and pointed to her seat and his eyes narrowed and the silent threat was sent

Chloe puffed and went to her seat before Marinette ran after her and pointed to another one, the same glare Leo had.

"Your seat is that one" another girl stood up, ombre hair with a plaid shirt and blue jeans.

She jerked her head to Chloe's friend and they both frowned and walked away.

"Whatever!" Chloe threw her arms in the air and Ms. Bustier sighed and brought the two boys in

"I'll do my best" and dismissed Nathalie

"Alright class settle down! Nino you're up front this year, Rose and Juleka please put away your phones. Kim, the ball" the class was whiped into shape soon.

"These two are your new class mates. Go on Adrien introduce your brother and yourself"

Adrian said "well my name is Adrian Agreste. I like reading and spending time with my brother. This is our first time in school since we've been homed schooled since we were little and it's a pleasure to meet you."

The class looked at Leo while they clapped for Adrien and a few girls piped up "Hey Adrien!" Along with some of the guys.

Ms. Bustier motioned towards Leo "would you like to introduce yourself"

Leo froze before he signed 'Hello' stunning the class.

Nathaniel looked up and felt his hands twitch

Adrian said "I'm sorry. Leo he doesn't speak. After a accident when we were little he hasn't spoken."

Leo signed 'I'm sorry I probably should have asked kitten to mention this.'

Nathaniel got Leo's attention before he shyly signed 'Hello'

Leo blinked and smiled as did Adrian and Adrian said "looks like you have a friend and don't call me that."

Ms. Bustier smiled "Nathaniel, Adrien can you two help Leo get around. Leo do you mind sitting by Nathaniel?"

Leo shook and signed 'I don't mind. But I can hear and I can speak I just I'm afraid to.'

Adrien quickly translated to Ms. Bustier who simply wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him into a hug

"Forgive me if this is too much Leo, but don't worry. We all have our quirks and you not speaking is one of them" she pulled back and smiled

"speak when you feel ready, don't push yourself"

The class nodded and Marinette got up with Nathaniel who blushed at being near her. She walked up to Leo and held out her hand to both of them

"Welcome to the class" the two smiled as the rest of the class grinned

Leo blinked and looked at Adrian an signed 'why did she hug me?'

Adrien signed back at him 'to show you she supports you' he shook

Marinette's hand and held it for a while

Leo sighed and went over and pulled Adrian's ear and signed 'enough kitty you don't want the harpy to screech do you?' Only Nathaniel and Adrian knew what he said

He pulled away and Marinette felt Chloe's glares on her back.

Leo then shrank into himself his confidence was doing fast and he looked at Adrian and signed 'kitty what do I do now? I'm sorry I don't know what came over me with the confidence.'

Adrien smiled "it'll be fine Leo"

Marinette smiled and whispered "Um Leo thank you for helping me with Chloe"

Leo smiled and nodded and Leo signed 'any time I don't like her either'

Adrien quickly translated and Marinette laughed "not many people do"

Ms. Bustier ushered them to their seats "okay, okay Adrien I'll have you with Nino upfront. Marinette you're with Alya behind them and Leo you're with Nathaniel behind the girls"

The four nodded and sat down and Leo pulled out his sketch book and opened it and began to do a new design and unknowingly drew a small figure of Kim modeling the outfit.

The class began quickly and everyone groaned. Adrien and Leo, however were the only two excited. Nino had introduced himself and proclaimed himself Adrien's friend.

Leo smiled at his brother making a friend and saw a drawing book in Marinette's bag and tapped the girls shoulder and she looked to see Leo who pointed at his sketch book then back to Marinette

Marinette smiled and handed it to Leo before rubbing her head.

"Sorry they aren't any good, just clothes"

Leo looked and saw them and he signed 'these are amazing! My father would approve of these!'

He then saw a dark red jacket that buttoned up to the neck that had a black liner with a gold trim around the collar and cuffs.

Nathaniel told Marinette what he said and she quickly became flustered.

"H-Hardly!"

Adrian looked towards Leo who showed Adrian the design and Adrian said "wow! Who drew that? That's almost as good as any of our dads designs."

Marinette became even more flustered at that point before Leo signed and pointed to Marinette.

Adrian looked at the girl and said "you have to show this to our dad! If any of your designs are as this good you could get an internship!

Marinette simply shook her head

"But what if they aren't good enough?"

Adrian said "isn't that a chance worth taking? You have a talent." Chole meanwhile was seething how dare Marinette take her Adrikrens!

Marinette smiled and nodded

"Still I couldn't "

Leo frowned and snapped his fingers and pulled out one of his designs.

The design was a leather jacket that was purple leather that had a light pink liner with a buckle near the top and middle and bottom and zipped up.

"Hmm" Marinette turned around "Leo those are amazing!"

Leo signed 'you gave me one of yours so I give you one of mine.'

Nathaniel translated and Marinette looked up at Leo

"Oh thank you! Hmm maybe I can make this!" She nodded and grabbed her notebook from Adrien and quickly jotted down notes

"Leo I'll need your measurements"

Leo blinked and smiled this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Adrian smiled at his brother making two new friends in one day.

The day went on normally until the bell rang for lunch. When the bell rang the students, mainly Kim and Alix, jumped up and sprinted for the door. Kim ram down the stairs shouting "freedom!" With Alix hot on his heels.

Marinette laughed and shook her head

Leo blinked and signed 'does that happen a lot?'

Adriem translated as they walked along with Alya and Nino

Marinette nodded "for you two this is your first time so its exciting but we went to school all our lives and sat in these boring hard chairs" she smiled

"so whenever we don't have to wake up at 6 in the morning or something we take the chance"

Alya said "I'm new as well remember?"

Marinette smiled "but you've gone to public school before right?"

She asked the two brothers "true. So how come you two haven't?"

Adrien said "our father was always very paranoid something would to us so he had us homeschooled"

Alya nodded and Nino out his arms behind his head

"Something tells me you two will be the class's top"

the girls nodded

Leo signed 'I'm not sure i mean I'm not that smart.'

Adrian said "Leo your very smart."

Marinette and Alya nodded "yeah we can sense it!"

Nino laughed before turning away seriously "my Spidey senses are tingling"

the girls burst out laughing

Adrian and Leo blinked owlishly and tilted their heads to the side in confusion.

Nino shook his head

"Movie reference dude" he patted Adrien's chest

Adrien nodded slowly as the friends parted ways, it didn't take long before they heard a scream and a very concerned "are you okay?!"

The two turned around to see Marinette on the ground clutching her nose with Alya helping her up.

"My rotten luck" she mumbled as they walked away.

Adrien and Leo looked at each as they piled into the limo with Nathalie.

"You two are going home for lunch unless you have plans with friends"

It certainly took a lot shorter getting home than it did getting to school.

When they came home they announced they were going to store away their bags and head upstairs.

"Talk about crazy right?" Adrien said as he opened the door and went to the T.V.

There on the table was two boxes, both black with red designs surrounding it. They both looked at each other before asking

"What is it?"

A/N: so this is significantly longer than other chapters and this is the Origin episode so until Shiro watches the second part we will upload the second half!~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Adrien and Leo were still sitting on couch with boxes on table. Leo reacher for one as Adrien reached for the other, they nodded towards each other.

"One, two, three" the opened the box and out came two little creatures.

Leo jumped and dropped the box on the couch

"Oi watch it!" The one from his box spoke.

Adrien was completely transfixed as the one from his woke up and stretched.

He didn't panic and it spoke up

"I'm hungry Winter"

One was black and the other was white.

From what the two brothers could see the black one had cat ears and tail and a big head for his small body.

Where the other was different.

Adrien poked the black one who simply looked at him deadpanned before he caught a sight of the arcade machines in their room.

"Oh something shiny!" He zoomed past them and Adrein grabbed the ring and chased after him

"No, no! Don't chew on that!"

Leo, on the other hand, was more...frozen.

The white one flew over to him and Leo nearly screamed

Instead of a cat this one was owl like.

It had owl wings on its side and clawed feet, owl eyes and head and beak, but in the center of the creature forehead was a black crescent moon that was turned right side up.

"Please do not panic! My name is Winter!" It said this only led to Leo bringing his pillow up and slamming it down nearly hitting poor Winter as he screamed and dodged. Damn you Fu!

Adrien was now climbing their rock wall in order to get the cat.

"Ah Plagg get down!"

Winter looked at Leo and said "excuse me."

Winter flew to Plagg and scarily and calmly said "get down there or I will freeze you solid again."

Plagg rolled his eyes and flew over to Winter

"Alright, alright straight-faced owl!"

Winter rolled his eyes and the two along with the brother sat down and Winter explained a majority of it but was interrupted by Adrien calling in Plagg and transforming.

Leo and Winter closed their eyes as the light settled away, in Adrien now wore a black leather skin tight spandex with a black mask, black cat ears and a long belt that acted like a tail.

His eyes were slits and his hair were wild and unruly, Adrien grinned and ran up to the rock wall.

Leo was shocked before staring at Winter and pointing at himself, to transform he would have to speak.

Winter blinked and Adrian said "he's asking if he needs to speak to transform. Leo's mute"

Adrien twisted his body around and gave a Cat like grin

Winter said "while it is possible to transform without speaking. All you have to do Leo is think 'Winter, Soar.' And see what happens."

Leo grabbed the brooch and pinned it behind his scarf and thought calmly 'Winter, Soar!'

Soon the whole room was filled a bright white light and a feather storm around Leo, it didn't take long for Adrien to start sneezing.

Luckily the feathers turned into energy and surrounded Leo.

He wore a white leather bodysuit with a cape in the shape of owl wings that were silvery white, on his hands were white leather gloves that were golden tipped like talons, on his feet were a pair of combat boots that were white with gold plating, around his face was a half mask that was a glossy.

Now white with a black snow flake in the center, around his waist was a feather like belt made of black feathers, around his neck was a silvery white chocker with a small snowflake charm, and in the center of the bodysuite was a glossy white snowflake that was on a blue background.

Adrien rubbed his nose and came down to Leo,

"This is amazing!" Not a few seconds later did the two waste in leaving the house out of the windows and onto the roofs of Paris.

Adrien walked on his baton with Leo close behind him.

"This is so cool Leo!" He said.

The two then heard a scream and Adrien looked up to a girl flying at him, wearing a red and black spotted suit with a similar mask.

Her hair was in two pigtails as she crashed into Adrien and tied herself up around him with her yo yo.

She groaned as they swung together

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She apologized

Leo jumped down to help the two out

Leo or rather Winter Owl smiled at her and held his hand out to help her up.

The girl smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

Adrien grinned, suddenly feeling cocky,

"First day on the job and I've already got lady's at me" he grinned.

Leo stared eyes wide as he smacked his forehead and the girl deadpanned .

"So you're the joker type huh?"

"My name's...uh...Chat Noir!" He said

"My name's Ma-watch out!" She said

Tackling the boys down as the debris missed them just barely from something being throw at the building on top of them.

Winter Owl's eyes that were now owl eyes glowed as he saw a rock humanoid monster.

Pointing towards the monster he looked at the now named Chat Noir and signed

"I'm winter owl and I think that rock humanoid creature is the one doing the destroying. We need to get its akuma."

The girl blinked "uh I'm sorry I'm just starting to learn sign language there's a kid I know who speaks sign language so I'm learning"

Chat shook his head "its fine I can translate miss partner"

The three of them quickly headed towards the stadium it was going to.

Winter and Chat lunged at it immediately and the girl froze 'I...can't do this'

Winter looked at the girl and signed 'its ok don't worry. You can do this!'

She could feel his trust before sighing and swinging her yo-yo.

She wrapped it around the monster who had claimed himself as Stone Heart.

She swung herself over him and with a blackflip she landed in between the two boys and tugged on her yo yo encasing him. Chat grinned and yelled Cataclysm

"What are you doing?" She asked and Chat leaned on the goal post and destroyed the posted before running after Stone Heart and tapping his foot

"Uh why isn't this working?" He yelled back and Leo slapped his forehead, they didn't get far enough to learn about their abilities!

Stone Heart yanked the yo yo and Chat away

"You can only use it once and after five minutes you detransform! Didn't your Kwami tell you that?!"

Chat rubbed his head

"Got too excited and jumped into it."

She groaned and looked at her yo yo,

"Guess its time, Lucky Charm!"

She shouted and her yo yo spun in the air dropping down a wetsuit

Winter thought 'what was my power again? I got it! Winter's freeze!'

Winter Owl then blew a blizzard of snow and ice from his mouth at stone heart freezing him.

"Good job! Uh" the girl looked over as Stone Heart was slowly getting bigger, eventually breaking the ice.

She looked around and saw Alya,

"I got it! You, over there turn on the water hose!"

Alya was shocked and quick to run towards the hose and turn it on as she jumped into Stone Hearts hand with the full water suit, he let go of his hand and the paper ball he had dropped.

She skidded and jumped away before ripping the paper apart and letting the butterfly fly away.

Stone Heart detransformed to reveal Ivan, who looked around confused.

Leo looked surprised 'that's my classmate!'

Winter Owl and Chat Noir then heard beeping and looked to see Chat's ring we beeping and Winter's brooch was beeping as another snowflake darkened

The girl turned around and began pushing them out

"You have to leave! If that last spot beeps you detransform and reveal your identity!"

She urged them out as the two boys nodded and quickly left for home.

She sighed and heard feet scurrying

"Excuse me miss! You just saved Paris! What's your name?"

She asked and the girl looked away and around

"Umm my name is Ladybug! Call me Ladybug! I'll see you around!" And she swung away on her yo-yo.

Adrien stared at the screen, fully glued as Plagg and Winter roamed around while Leo sat next to him.

"And so she says her name is Ladybug as caught by a civilian" the news reporter, Nadja, stated.

"Her name is Ladybug" he sighed dreamily

Leo looked over his love struck eyes.

Leo signed 'kitty in love with buggy bug?'

Adrien scowled and shoved Leo away playfully,

"Adrien your food is here" a maid stated and Leo quickly went to retrieve the food, sundaes and other very rich foods.

"Ugh what is this!" Plagg complained and Winter sighed.

"Here we go"

"Its food" Adrien said and the two quickly engaged in an argument.

Winter said "Plagg just eat it! I am not sharing a room with you because you so picky except you only eat cheese. Look try something else. Or should I tell Tiki your girl friend your being a pain again?"

Plagg simply zoomed towards Winter and tackled him down

"You won't tell Tikki anything!

Winter said "and who's going to stop me you? Aw little kitty is afraid of his little buggy."

Plagg smacked his head "in case you forgot that little bug could easily kill us!"

Winter said "you mean she'll kill you not me. I'm her cute innocent little owl."

Leo and Adrien were smiling the whole time.

"Is Tikki Ladybug's Kwami?" He asked and Winter nodded.

"Yes she is and this one here wears a mask around her!" Plagg accused "always a baby!"

Winter said "your just mad she likes me better then you. Besides who's she going to believe me the cute innocent owl or you the not so innocent an lazy cat."

Winter was right, whenever they were let out at Fu's place and Winter caused trouble Plagg was usually to blame for his cursed bad luck. Nooroo would laugh and cheer him as Tikki held Winger away.

Plagg nearly launched himself at him before they felt that familiar tremble again and the t.v. turned back on

"Breaking news! All the civilians are turning into Stone Heart's and going crazy!"

The camera panned to the frozen Stone Heart's with their arms in the air.

"What happened? I thought we did it!" Adrien said and Leo froze

Winter frowned

"Ladybug didn't purify it"

'What?" Leo signed

"Only Ladybug can catch and purify the Akuma if she doesn't they multiply and create more"

quickly the two boys transformed and followed the path of Stone Hearts that quickly started to move and cause chaos.

They were in a street soon with tons of them.

Leo launched himself forward with Chat as he hit the Stone Heart who only got bigger.

Alya was right behind them too

"Watch out!" Chat threw his baton and the car trapped Alya as the Akuma grabbed Winter and Chat, both kicking their feet.

Marinette was running by with Alya's bag as she saw the chaos unfold.

She paled and then clutched her fists, a loud "Tikki, spots on!" Was heard as the Akuma dragged her partners away.

Ladybug then freed Alya and went after the brothers and freed them.

When from a distance Winter signed 'we need to find the original stone heart he's the one we have to beat!'

The three of them then arrived at the Eiffel Tower to see one Stone Heart and in his hands were two girls.

A blonde one and one with a pink headband. Stone Heart flung the blonde one across the sky as the Mayor screamed for name "Chloe!"

Ladybug was fast and easily caught Chloe who mumbled "I take it all back"

Winter Owl cape flared and turned into wings and he flew at Stone Heart and tried to free the girl only to be grabbed and squeezed tightly.

Chat screamed "Winter! Let go of my brother!"

Ladybug's ears twitched "brother?"

She looked at Stone Heart got this overwhelming feel of a mother like protectiveness.

Stone Heart opened his mouth as a fluster of black Akuma came out and formed a face.

"Ew" the two shuddered and Winter kicked as hard as he could.

"D-don't fight it, it'll hurt more!" The girl next to him smiled

Winter relaxed as he glared at the face that had appeared.

"My name...is Hawkmoth" it said and spoke to everyone in Paris about his plans to take Ladybug, Chat, and Winter with him. They had something he needed.

The silence covered the city and suddenly Ladybug started to clap as she walked forward towards the creepy face

"Very well said Hawkmoth! But we are going to stop you!" She turned around "we will protect Paris!"

Ladybug then ran and swung her yo yo as she captured each and every Akuma in her yo yo in a flurry of throws. She landed on top of the rail above Stone Heart and set them all free. They surrounded her, and she looked so powerful.

"I love whoever is behind that mask" Chat whispered and Winter looked up in wonder.

Stone Heart then dropped Winter and quickly climbed up the tower with Ladybug hot on his heels

Winter signed 'how do we stop him?'

Ladybug swung to the stop as more Stone Hearts climbed with them.

"You two distract the other, Winter I'll need you ready!" She said and swung all the way to the very top of the tower.

"Right!" The two boys said and went down to the fight the others and Ladybug called out Lucky Charm once more. A parachute came out.

"You sure you can control that?" Chat asked and Ladybug nodded

"Winter, now!"

Winter turned around and created a strong wind that knocked Stone Heart and Mylene out of his hands.

Ladybug once again broke the Akuma and saw both Ivan and Mylene fall. She glanced at the Akuma and fell towards Mylene.

Chat called Cataclysm again on the rails as it extended and he caught Ivan.

Winter fist pumped the with a grin as Ladybug threw her yo yo and caught the Akuma. She pulled the string and slowly both of them along with Chat and Ivan came down to the floor.

Ladybug threw the parachute into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!" The parachute broke into millions of tiny ladybugs as they flew out and fixed the damaged property.

The hero's and two classmates looked around in wonder as Ladybug threw her hands up in celebration.

"This is Miraculous!"

Rain Scene~

The boys had gone back to school and were now leaving the building, during class rain began to fall much to some of the students dismay.

Luckily Adrien and Leo had their umbrella's, Leo's was white while Adrien's was black.

Alya was gone as Marinette, along with Agreste brother stood at the entrance. Leo tapped Adrien's shoulder as signed 'I'll go on ahead' as he ran towards the limo.

Adrien looked as Marinette looked down, he walked forward before turning around

"Thank you for helping Leo out and trying, this is all so new to us. We never had friends" he turned to her as she stared at him.

The rain grew heavier and the thunder struck as Marinette jumped and took the umbrella Adrien held out to her, the umbrella snapped shut over her.

Adrien blinked before he burst out laughing, really laughing. Marinette giggled too as she lifted the umbrella up. Adrien composed himself and bid her farewell.

Marinette stuttered as he walked away; Adrien got in the car and drove away while Marinette walked home.

Master Fu lifted his umbrella and smiled , what a dynamic trio.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Leo rolled over in his bed to shut off his alarm clock, 'now I see why Marinette comes late to school'.

Adrien's own clock went off and he snapped up and turned around before silencing the clock,

"What, what? I'm awake!" He said groggily and Leo opened his eyes and groaned, 'so am I'.

"Come one boys rise and shine!" Plagg and Winter went to their respective hosts and shook the boys awake.

Winter said "if you don't get up ill freeze the room again." That got their attention and soon the two awoke and were in full swing.

Leo ran to the bathroom with the clothes in hand as Adrien ran to the closet

After a quick shower the two boys ran downstairs to get some breakfast. It was Adrien's birthday today! Leo thought about how to surprise him and finally decided to try something, speaking.

Adrien ran into the dinning room with their parents already eating, the two, along with Nathalie, told the boy Happy Birthday.

Leo sucked in a breath and tapped Adrien's shoulder, once he turned around Leo did it.

"H-Happy Birthday" he breathed again "Adrien"

The silence hung in the room as everyone froze.

Leo sucked in another breath as he repeated the words again "a-adrien...bi-birthday!"

His arms flew up and Gabriel dropped his fork while Lily began to tear up along with Nathalie.

Adrien looked over at Leo, his first words since the accident nearly 10 years ago and it was his name.

"Leo..." Gabriel whispered and soon the boy found himself in a group hug

"He spoke!"

Adrian felt tears fall from his eyes as he held his brother and Adrian said "I I've wanted this for so long and I got my wish. Every year I wished you could talk again."

Leo signed 'my throat hurts now sorry kitten.

Adrien laughed and hugged him tighter

"Slowly Leo, slowly" he wiped his tears as Lily and Gabriel held onto him

Leo signed 'happy birthday kitten.'

Adrien laughed and nodded "Thanks buddy"

Lily said "oh my baby he talked again! Isn't that a miracle and a good way for Adrian to start his birthday?"

Gabriel nodded and pulled back

"It most certainly is" he turned around and walked back hiding his happy face. The family laughed at Gabriel's dramatic ways.

When they reached the school Adrien saw Nino, Alya, and Marinette.

He ran up to them "you wouldn't believe what happened this morning! A miracle happened!" He exclaimed

Marinette smiled and giggled at Adrien. Nino and Alya smiled as well

"What happened?"

Adrien was bouncing as Marinette fidgeted with the present in her bag

"Leo spoke!" Adrien beemed and the group gasped and lunged themselves at Leo

"Congrats Leo! Oh happy birthday Adrien!"

Leo gasped "h-hello."

Marinette screamed and hugged Leo tightly

"Oh Leo! My baby!" Adrien grinned at his friends support while Marinette was in full mama mode.

"Ah no way!" The other two laughed and ruffled Leo's hair

Adrian smiled and hugged his brother.

His cheerful sunny grin was something Marinette and the others wished to see more of.

Marinette smiled remembering the laugh he had when he gave her his umbrella,

"Oh Leo I'm so happy for you! Come to my place for lunch for a celebratory cake! For you and Adrien!"

Adrian said "you sure? I mean if Leo is up to it." Leo smiled and tapped Adrian and pointed to Marinette who was fidgeting.

Marinette was looking down and was now holding the present behind her

"Y-yeah u-um Adrien I-" the girl was caught off guard by Chloe roughly pushing her down as she wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck and made a kissy face

"Oh Adrien! Happy Birthday! Did you receive my gift?"

Adrian reered back and said "um no Chloe but Marinette was speaking. Go on Marinette."

Chloe scoffed and kissed his cheek,

"I'll make sure its delivered to you later! It must have been to heavy for the delivery men!"

She sashayed away and promptly yelled at Sabrina.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked and Marinette jumped as she hid the present, Leo caught a glimpse of the blue wrapper.

"O-oh nothing I was just saying you two should totally come to the bakery!"

She then felt the gift being taken from her back as Leo held it and looked at it

Leo signed 'you dropped this. Is this for Adrian?'

"L-Leo! N-no don't be silly um uh" Marinette's face was bright red and she snatched it back and ran inside embarrassed

"Ah Marinette!" Alya ran after her

Leo sadly signed 'did I do something wrong? Is she mad at me?'

Nino shook his and patted his shoulder

"No, she isn't mad if that's what you're thinking. She was embarrassed that you caught her red handed" he smiled "don't worry knowing her she'll apologize"

When they entered the class room Leo waved his arms getting the class's attention before stepping up to the teachers desk and turning to them.

He drew another breath as he softly spoke "H-Hello, my name is...Leo" he coughed

The class was quite at first before it erupted into utter chaos as classmates ran up to Leo and gave him a hug.

Nice, warm hugs.

Kim grinned and lifted Leo up onto his shoulders

"You sound nice Leo!" He grinned

Leo blushed and signed frantically 'k Kim?! P-put me down!'

Kim turned his head up and put him down, his hands still on his waist

"Sorry Leo!"

Leo blushed and Adrian grinned and said "is there something I should know?"

Leo blushed and signed 'hush kitty!

Or I'm showing baby pictures and giving them to Chloe!'

Adrien whistled before he signed 'no nephews?'

Leo signed 'I'll just have mom show the picture of you in a diaper on your head running around the house naked.'

Adrien's face grew flustered as he lunged at Leo,

"Don't you dare!"

The door was then opened and the class turned to see Alya with Marinette. Marinette was looking down while Alya nudged her forward.

"Marinette" Adrien said and said girl walked to him before grabbing his wrist and dragging him out.

Alya stood at the doorway while Leo raised an eyebrow.

Marinette's heart pounded as she dragged Adrien a but further away before turning around and looking at him, she shoved the present in his hands.

"H-Happy Birthday Adrien, I'm sorry for...lying"

Adrian said "don't worry about it." He opened it and his eyes widened and he said "M-Marinette t-this is! I love it!"

Marinette covered her face

"I-it's just a scarf, nothing impressive"

Leo signed 'he's never gotten a gift from a friend before' which Nathaniel translated as the popped their head out of the window from the classroom.

Marinette screamed as she jumped and fell backwards.

"Ah!"

Leo grinned at his, hopefully future sister in law.

Marinette sighed as she realized they were only down to the opposite of the two doors their classroom had.

"Never mind" she sighed and looked at Adrien

"D-do you like it?"

Adrien smiled and said "I love it. Thank you." He hugged Marinette

Marinette squeaked and blushed horribly.

Leo smirked just a bit 'so that's who she likes!' He thought

When school let out for lunch Adrian and Leo were back at home and Adrian was telling his parents what happened when Gabriel noticed the scarf as did Lily.

Gabriel walked over to Adrien and grabbed his scarf off of him before examining.

"Amazing stitch work, the lining could use some work but nonetheless amazing"

Adrian said "I-it was a gift f from a friend."

Leo grinned innocently and said

"Marinette. G-gift for A-Adrian."

Lily smiled and patted Leo's shoulder

"Easy buddy and Marinette?"

Gabriel kept examining the scarf

"Bring this 'Marinette' to me after school boys, I wish to meet her."

Adrian blushed and looked at Leo who signed 'she invited us to her parents bakery for cake for Adrian's birthday and for me talking.'

Lily nodded "m-maybe after you've eaten"

Gabriel suddenly dropped the scarf

"D-doesn't that count as a date?!"

Leo sighed 'no. She wants me to come along so three friends hanging out.'

Adrien chocked at the word 'date'.

Marinette was just a good friend!

Who, when she wasn't stuttering, reminded him an awful lot of his Lady.

"Besides I like someone else" he huffed

Leo face palmed thinking 'nice going kitty now they'll want to know who.'

Lily and Gabriel both looked at him

"Who is it?" They asked and Adrien realized his mistake

"U-um no one?" He ran past Gabriel and easily jumped over Lily who tried to stop him.

Leo thought 'even without the mask the on he's still Chat!'

Leo discretely made it to his and Adrian's room without his parents knowing and looked at Adrian with amused eyes and closed the door just as Plagg came out of Adrian's and Winter from Leo's fedora.

Plagg laughed as soon he got out

"good one kid! Unknowingly telling them your crush on Ladybug!"

Winter shook his head, 'these two'

"Can it Plagg, can you blame me? You're the one who's with her Kwami!"

Plagg said "aw jealous are we?"

Adrien smiled and sighed and looked away

"Oh well I guess there won't be any more Camberbert tonight"

Plagg glared "You wouldn't"

"Try me" Adrien tested

Winter said "enough girls your both pretty."

Adrien and Plagg separated and pouted as they head down to the kitchen to eat

Meanwhile Nino was trying to get a party for Adrian with his parents permission.

Alya said "hm what if we do a dance party? Or a pool party ?"

Nino looked up "you think Adrien's dad would like that?" He then stood "let's do both"

Alya said "it's worth a shot we've seen reports of his wife, Lily. If he says no we can ask her."

The two laughed and went on to the buy the snacks and some toys and games they could play, meanwhile Marinette was helping out make Adrien's cake. Apparently his mother ordered it.

She couldn't help laugh at the irony that Adrien was a Ladybug fan, which made her giddy. The cake was small with a red base and black spots aligninged perfectly in a diagonal line. The frost was piped up in swirls with a small Ladybug on the top and a black cat and a small owl.

Tikki said "Adrian will love it! Oh I wish Winter could see it."

Marinette laughed at Tikki

"Oh Tikki please, its just...a cake"

she smiled and got back to work, adding little yo yo's and baton's and going crazy

Tikki said "you don't knew who winter is do you? He's winter owl's Kwami."

Marinette looked at Tikki "is he? Winter reminds me of Leo, so quite but so nice. I don't know if its you but I just want to protect the boy, Marinette smiled

Tikki said "it reminds me of Winter, he's so sweet and innocent."

Marinette couldn't help but put her fingers against Tikki's nub as they both nodded and agreed, while both Leo and Winter sneezed.

Nino and Alya looked at Adrian and Leo's house and were taken aback it was huge.

"Dude I knew he was rich but not that rich" they heard a loud 'psst!' To their left as they turned to see a beautiful woman.

"Hello I'm Lily, Adrien and Leo's mother" she smiled

Lily said "you must be Nino and Alya it's a pleasure to meet both of you."

The two simply nodded at her,

"Yeah we are miss".

Lily said "my boys have been much livelier ever since they started school thank you both."

Alya shook her head "No worries! Better us than Chloe!"

Lily sighed and said "she so spoiled and Gabriel can't even stand her. Anyway do you two need something?"

Nino and Alya exchanged looks

"We were hoping to throw Adrien a birthday party maybe after school?"

Lily said "oh dear. Come let's ask Gabriel he was planning on having the Marinette girl come over because of the scarf he was impressed by it."

"Marinette?" The two exchanged looks "I see" Nino said

Lily said "is something wrong?

"No, nothing miss!" Nino smiled

Lily said "well come on in let's get you some snacks."

"I guess a few minutes won't be bad" Alya nodded and the three of them went inside together

When Gabriel saw Nino and Alya he said "dear who are they?"

Lily smiled and brought them closer.

"They're Adrien and Leo's friends from school, they've come with a proposal"

Nathalie soon came out as well behind Gabriel

"Let's hear it"

Nino said "well we were thinking of throwing Adrian a surprise pool party."

Gabriel hummed and tapped his chin

"Actually Adrien has thing with water" he said remembering the pool incident with the laser he used on him to trick him into diving into a pool once when he was younger.

Lily sighed and shook her head

"You were the one using the laser, well maybe Leo can help there. Maybe a laser tag party?"

Nathalie sighed "Miss Lily in case you've forgotten, Adrien has something to to attend to this evening and will need to wait until his schedule is free for this party"

Niño said "what? He's just a kid he doesn't need a schedule."

Nathalie held her firm stare

"He will be an adult in a just a few years time, and so will Leo, he has a job and a company to maintain later on" she didn't waver.

Niño said "he's a kid and isn't it his option on what he wants to do in the future!"

Alya grabbed his shoulder

"C'mon Nino, you aren't winning this fight. She's set in stone maybe some other time?" There was a pitch in Alya voice and Lily, who was now behind Gabriel, winked

Nino's hands clinched the bubbles he had in his hand and scowled.

Alya dragged him back outside after excusing themselves, Nino stormed off to the park angrily

Unnoticed to him a black and purple butterfly flew into his bubbles

Nino felt a sudden rush of energy as he heard a voice

"Hello Bubbler, my name is Hawkmoth. I shall grant you your wish to seek fun but you must get the Miraculous from Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Winter. Deal?"

Nino grinned at that "Deal"

He was engulfed in a black and purple goo. He laughed as he started to trap the adults with his bubble wand, creating giant bubbles that trapped the adults and flew them away.

"No more adults kids! Go have fun and play!

The kids all over were confused and scared.

Leo, who was with Lily talking through sign language, watched as lily was dragged off and he cried hoarsely "m-mama!"

Lily pounded against the bubble as hard as she could but to no avail.

"Leo!" She cried as she flew away higher while the Bubbler ran away.

Leo whimpered and Adrian who heard the cry came to see Leo who was crying

"Leo!" Adrien hugged him and saw Lily floating away and pointing towards a direction, where the bubbler went.

"Boys let's go!" Winter said and the two complied ran off to the mansion, where they saw the Bubbler and their classmates

"Ah there's the birthday boy!"

Leo whimpered but horsely "Mama, back now!"

Bubbler bounced to the DJ stand he set up

"Now, now you're going to party" menacingly "and you're gonna like it!"

Leo whimpered and held Adrian and felt tears fall. Was this the price he had to pay for speaking again?

The kids grouped together as they danced to Bubblers command

The song switched with Chloe's request as she stole Adrien to dance with him. Everyone looked so sad, the slow song changed to another song as the kids looked up to see a very angry Ladybug.

"Who the?!" Bubbler growled and launched himself towards Ladybug who dodged him.

Ladybug said "let these kids go and bring the adults back! They need their parents!" She then saw a whimpering and crying Leo and her anger intensified

Bubbler launched himself at her and she jumped over him and grabbed Leo and Adrien as the Bubbler started to capture the kids

"You guys run! Try and find Chat and Winter somehow and tell them I need them!" She went back to the Bubbler.

Leo signed 'does she?' Adrian said "no lets go bro."

Adrien and Leo hid as they transformed into Chat Noir and Winter Owl.

Ladybug was pinned by the bubbles as Chat arrived and grabbed her, Bubbler grinned and trapped them in a bubble sending them off.

Winter Owl extended his fingers as his gloves gained claws and popped the bubble before it flew to far

The two fell on top of him as they groaned. Suddenly Ladybug grabbed them both

"Did you two hide two kids?!"

Winter shook and whimpered and Chat said "Easy bug-a-boo we did now can you calm down your upsetting Winter."

Ladybug sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose

"Listen did you see two kids? Those two are very important to my civilian self- watch out!"

She got in front of them and deflected a bubble

Winter thought 'could he be?' He looked at the bubbler and took a deep breather and thought 'Winter Freeze!'

The Bubbler froze at his legs as Ladybug thanked Winter and walked and grabbed his bubble wand and broke it over her knee, releasing the Akuma, she purified it and threw the disc in the air and yelled.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

With a flurry of ladybug's that were red and pink, they went around and fixed what was brokem and the Bubbler turned back into Nino.

And with his defeat the adults retuned back to the children and teens

Lily was back at mansion with Gabriel, both very confused and scare when they then saw the three heroes.

Lily ran up to three, namely Ladybug

"E-excuse I have a son that was around here have you seen him?"

Chat smiled and nodded "Yes we saved them both and escorted them away to safety"

Chat said "we'll go get them and send them back here."

Chat grabbed Winter's hand and ran off into a random direction hiding from the group before detransforming.

Ladybug heard the beep from her earring as the boys ran out to their family.

Gabriel and Lily embraced the two as Ladybug stepped forward and Adrien walked to her

"I uh kind of got from the party and what not but Happy Birthday Adrien" she smiled sweetly and Adrien blushed and nodded

"Th-thank you Ladybug"

She laughed and with her yo yo she launched her self away

Leo signed 'Adrian and buggy bug

Gabriel and Lily exchanged a look

"That's who you like Adrien?" Lily asked and Adrien jumped out of skin before turning around

"Wh-what?! No?...yes"

Leo signed 'he's a fan. She's the one that saved us when we were turned to stone.'

Lily smiled "Maybe we'll meet again and thank her, you two should get going back to school now right?"

Nathalie had appeared with their bags "Here you go boys"

Leo nodded and they both took their bags and waved

They got back to school and entered their class and Adrian saw Marinette as he ran up to her and said "my dad wants you to come over he saw the scarf and wants to meet and speak to you."

Marinette jumped up a bit as she blushed

"M-me?!" Chloe glared at the girl from a distance

"Yeah why her?" She sneered

Leo signed 'the scarf. He's impressed by it and its hard to impress our father. He's noticed a few things were off but other then that he loved it.'

Marinette smiled sweetly, Leo recognized that smile. It seemed almost too identical to Ladybug's.

"Maybe after we eat?" She asked and Adrien nodded

"Of course" the two laughed while Leo smiled, 'it's possible its her but maybe its just me'

A/N: Ahhh Thank you all so much for all the favorites and follows! Its amazing and I love reading your reviews! Also a little Ladrien moment because honestly we need more, Jackady killed me guys ;^;


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

A/N: okay so heads up! Um I originally had the beginning for this episode, which is the Mr. Pigeon episode but I have storage problems on my phone, and the messages were deleted. Forgive me Shiro ;^; ahahaha. Enjoy!

Marinette yawned as she entered the school with Alya. Sometimes the Ladybug business drained her and Tikki. She didn't mind doing it, okay well maybe if it wasn't for being exhausted a lot, but it paid off. She actually could get through the obstacle courses without breaking everything!

"You okay girl?" Alya asked

"Designing" Marinette stated blunty as Alya shook her head "what? You know me by now Alya if I don't do something-"

"It won't come out, I know Mari" Alya said and smiled at her. "Still get a vacation, ask Adrien out, spend some free time"

Marinette shook her finger "n-no way? He's too perfect! And out of my league" she sighed as Alya shook her head and groaned.

Their conversation kept at it like that until they took their seats in class, Marinette flopped down in hers as Adrien and Leo walked in together. The models shining as brightly as ever,

Marinette pouted as they got closer "damn models for being so pretty and bright" she grumbled and Adrien and Leo paused.

They stood at her desk as Leo signed 'what was that?'

Marinette's face grew red "I said that out loud didn't I?" They both nodded and she sighed, sometimes she wasn't so lucky.

Once the final bell range Mme. Bustier and *Mr. Damcoles entered the class. He cleared his throat as Mme. Bustier calmed the class down.

"Thank you Mme, now I have come to inform you that your class was chosen to participate in a design contest held and judged by Gabriel Agreste." The class grew excited "your design will be a durby hat and will be due today in the afternoon so get working!"

He departed as the class began chatting amongst themselves. Mme. Bustier giggled to herself as she began the class.

After class

"A durby hat. Of all things a durby hat!" Marinette said as she walked with Alya "I have top hats, slim hats , bell hats, even a sombrero!"

"Chill girl" Alya said as they sat down on a bench that was in the schools courtyard "there's gotta be something in there"

"Whoa cool drawings! They're yours?" Adrien leaned over Alya as Marinette fumbled and fell to the floor.

"Uh nope! These are yours truly!" Alya motioned to Marinette who simply hid behind the bench and waved.

"They're amazing Marinette!" He awed

"Uh what? No? They're not amazing! You're amazing, I mean you're more than amazing! But" Alya kept moving her hand over her neck to silence her as Adrien raises an eyebrow

"Uh thanks? But with these I'm sure you'll win!" He waved and left to go back to Leo, who was in the same scenario as Marinette with Kim.

Alya shook her head "really girl? Even after you seemed cool with him"

Marinette groaned "anyway I'll catch up with you later, I have am idea!" Leo glanced over at her as he watched her run face first into a wall and flinched. 'Never mind on her being Ladybug then'.

Marinette now sat on some steps in front of the Eiffel Tower as she looked up and saw Mr. Ramier come sit down on the bench. She drew a few ideas but crumbled them all in frustration.

"Ah! None of these work Tikki!" She groaned

"Calm down Marinette, if you can fight Akuma them this should be a piece of cake!" Tikki said and Marinette hummed

"Hmm a cake hat...tasty and stylish!" The two looked as Marinette glanced at the pigeons. 'Hmm...feathers' she thought as she drew out a rough sketch of the durby hat, unknown to her that Sabrina took a picture of the hat and came back to Chloe.

"Got it Chloe" she smiled "we're the best!"

"We?" Chloe glared

"Um you're the best!" Sabrina laughed "so when are you making it?"

"I'm not, you are" Chloe walked away as Sabrina nodded slowly.

Marinette was now back home and just finished her hat, "perfect! Now I just need one last thing" she tapped her temple "a feather! I forgot to get one from the pigeons!"

She grabbed Tikki and the two headed towards the buses back to the tower. Marinette hopped onto a bus and half way there they stopped. She tapped her foot ams frowned

"What's going on?" She tried to look out

"Forgive me passengers but there seems to have been a traffic jam and this is as far as I can get you" the driver announced and Marinette ran off the bus and towards the front to see the damage.

"Marinette the feather!" Tikki warned and she nodded before heading the rest of the way to the steps and getting a feather.

"Hold it Tikki" she said and a shadow loomed over her as she looked up to see an army of pigeons.

"Oh no" she whispered before hiding and opening her purse "Tikki, Spots On!"

Now as Ladybug she jumped up to the roofs and followed the pigeons, when she landed on one roof she found Chat with Winter Owl next to him.

"Oh come by often My Lady-achoo!" He sneezed and rolled off the small roof and in front of Ladybug.

"Sorry I'm allergic to feathers" he said and Winter slid down

'Now what?' He signed and Ladybug motioned her head

"You know how to stop My Lady?" Chat asked

"Not how, yet, but I do know how he'll find us!" She grinned

Chat was unimpressed as he stood there at the park with a Ranger hat on as he whistled and tapped his foot. He cockes his head left and right before he started to dance.

"Chat! Please! If you do that they won't believe it" Ladybug warned behind the tree as she and Winter hid.

Winter signed 'how is this going to work Buggy Bug?'

'Great they both have nicknames for me' Ladybug thought "no matter what park, only the Park Rangers were missing" she explained.

It took a few minutes before the birds came in and swooped Chat away.

Ladybug and Winter were quick to follow Chat. He sneezed and swatted them all away as he fell onto a roof with Winter and Ladybug.

"Coo Coo!" They heard and saw the man rise up on pigeons. "I am Monsieur Pigeon and the with my help the pigeons shall rule Paris!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes with Winter and Chat.

"Let's see how you like it" he snapped his fingers and the three were caged with the pigeons prepared to launch an all out poop attack.

"Chat" Ladybug warned and said hero nodded and used his Cataclysm to set themselves free.

Winter was quick to knock down the bars as the other two got out and swung their weapons, glaring.

The pigeon man cooed again and jumped off the building as Ladybug ran over to him, "on no!" She gasped.

"Now what?" Chat asked

"I'm sorry Chat but we have to follow using that nose of yours" she said as Chat covered his nose

'Kitty please' Winter begged and held a firm stare. Now both of them were staring at him.

He groaned and ran off towards the pigeons "let's go!"

The two high five and ran after Chat, who didn't sneeze. A few more jumps and Chat sneezed. He groaned and shook his head, things I do for Paris and keeping it safe! He thought as he used his baton to jumped from roof to roof.

Ladybug and Winter followed close behind as Ladybug pulled on Chat's tail and Winter's cape.

"Ow! My- achoo- what is it? Achoo!" Chat sneezed and groaned.

"Found him" she said and pointed at the hoards of birds that surrounded a building

Winter put his arm in front of Ladybug before he sucked in a breathe and shakingly said "trap"

Ladybug froze as she looked at him "oh Winter!" She exclaimed and hugged him tightly, said boy hugged her back as he thought 'same hug and touch as Marinette too maybe I was wrong?'

Chat pushed his arm in between their faces with a deadpanned look on his face.

"Yes, yes happy moments but let's hurry" Chat looked at his ring and saw two more dots "you two go on ahead! I need to recharge!"

"Wait Chat!" Ladybug said but he was already off on his own making sure to jump behind a roof.

Adrien now stood in Chat's place as Plagg came out tired, Adrien pulled some cheese.

"Hurry Plagg we need to hurry and help them"

Plagg nodded and ate the cheese "someone seems jealous, now you know my pain with Winter and Tikki" he sighed

"Even if its Leo, its just" Adrien groaned "I mean he's not bad looking but still he seems to have My Lady all wrapped around his finger"

"Cool it kid you'll attract an Akuma like that" Plagg warned Adrien as his head snapped up

"Is that possible? Two Akuma's at once?" He asked

"If the Hawkmoth is strong enough, this isn't the first Nooroo's fall in into the wrong hands" Plagg explained

"Nooroo?" Adrien stood up

"Hawkmoth's Kwami, he's like us only it seems wanted to more often because of his ability" Plagg explained again with a frown.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" He exclaimed and jumped towards the building Winter and Ladybug headed to. He launched himself onto the roof and peered in, seeing Ladybug and Winter fighting off the pigeons.

Maybe I can sneak in and save them! Surely then Ladybug will notice how cool I am, Chat thought with a grin and opened the hatch but the pigeon smell caught him off guard as he sneezed and fell into the middle of the fight.

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled happy to see her partner "you're back!"

"Was never out of commission" he grinned and she rolled her eyes at his joke

"Great now the whole parties here!" Mr. Pigeon clapped his hands and blewn into his whsitle again

"Its his whistle Chat!" Ladybug said as she fought off the pigeons and groaned. Chat went after him and with Winter's help he launches himself towards the man while Ladybug called for Lucky Charm. A coin. Ladybug threw the coin into the vending machine and out came popcorn.

"Winter!" Ladybug threw the popcorn at him as he cut the bag open with his claws, spreading it everywhere and on Mr. Pigeon.

Through the flurry of pigeons Chat sneezed and threw the whistle at Ladybug, who caught it and slammed it on the ground. The Akuma came out as Ladybug swung her yo yo and caught it.

"Gotcha! Time to de-evilize!" She purified the Akuma and let it go "bye bye little butterfly" she said as it flapped its wings away happily

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She said and threw the coin into the air. The Park Ranger returned to their stations and Xavier came back to conscious as he looked around confused

"Pound it!" Ladybug said as she fist bumped the boys. Her earrings gave her the five minute warning as she waved goodbye and left the area.

"Later boys!" Chat and Winter waved and smiled. Chat put his arm around Winter's shoulder and Winter did the same as the walked out.

"Let's go home buddy" Chat said

"Home?" Winter asked softly and Chat nodded

"Closed school because of the Akuma attack" he explained and the two laughed and happily went home for the day.

Next Day

It was now the day of the contest and Marinette was very nervous and quite late. She grabbed the durby hat and her things and ran out of her home, kissing her mother and father goodbye, and headed to school. Alya looked around for her best friend as she tapped her foot.

"Where is this girl?" She asked herself and outside she saw Marinette running inside

"Perfect attendance as ever" Alya teased and Marinette set her hat down "whoa so cool! And so like Chloe's"

"What?!" Marinette turned to see Chloe's hat, identical to hers. "Oh that brat!"

"Want me to go?" Alya proposed as Marinette shook her head

"I got this Alya" Marinette frowned as Gabriel came around in a tablet held by Nathalie with Leo and Adrien behind her.

Leo grinned and gave her a thumbs up as Gabriel turned to hers

"Turn me back to Ms. Bourgeois" Nathalie did and turned him again

"Is this a joke?" He asked and the boys frowned

"See? She stole my design!" Chloe accused and Marinette put her hand on her chest

"Its my design allow my to prove it! See back here is my signature!" Marinette said and Chloe was caught red handed as she ran out crying.

"Good job Marinette" Gabriel smirked and dismisses himself as Marinette handed her hat to Adrien as she blushed when their hands touched.

Adrien's nose twitches as he sneezed "sorry I'm allergic to feather" he walked away with the hat in a sneezing fit as Alya and Marinette cheered.

A/N: This is a bit shorter than the previous chapters but here because its nearly one in the morning and I'm near tears. ALSO TO MY "GUEST" REVIEWER WITH THE LEO/ADRIEN COMMENTS, HELLO DEAR I LOVE YOU. You make my day better ❤ Also I can't type the word pigeon without crying bye


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Marinette was panting and had her arms over head and brought them down in an attempt to catch Manon, the little girl she was babysitting.

"Manon! Oh please don't run!" She chased the little devil as she laughed and jumped onto the furniture

"C'mon Mari!" Manon laughed and jumped for the couch and grabbed Marinette's phone

"I'm voting for Mirelle!" She exclaimed and Marinette grabbed her phone back

"Manon please! Oh don't grab that hat!" She pleaded as Manon laughed and ran away with a hat she was working on.

When she heard a knock on the door, Marinette ran to it and saw Alya who was smiling.

Alya said "guess who I saw at the park today on my way here? It's our favorite pair of brothers."

Marinette gasped "Adrien and Leo?!" She grinned and then frowned

"Oh I'm sorry Alya I can't go! I have to watch Manon"

"You sure?" Alya asked

"Yeah she's an angel" a crash was heard and Marinette screamed "Manon!"

Alya said "sure a little angel. I have experience with "little angel's". Girl your becoming a walking dormant. You can't say no to anybody."

Marinette sighed and smiled

"I-it's just the eyes! Alya she gives these eyes!"

Alya said "Leo gives you those eyes now come on girl being the little girl with us to the park. Oh and future reference you'll probably say yes to anything even Chloe dating Adrian."

Marinette sighed and grabbed Manon

"Fine, fine! You win! Let's go see their photoshoot"

When they got to the park they saw Leo with his usual bear that he had during his photo shoots.

Leo who looked up saw them he smiled

Marinette jumped waved at him while grinning, she signed 'Hi leo!'

The two girls tried to sneak into Adrien's view

Leo tapped Adrian and motioned to Marinette, Alya and the small child

Adrien turned his head and caught Marinette in a mid step as she glanced at him. She jolted and waved at him smiling sweetly.

Adrien waved back and grinned,

"He's so cute" she whispered and Leo caught it as he smirked

Leo signed to Adrian 'she says your cute'

Marinette was still waving as Alya put her hand down.

Lucas gave Adrien a few minutes as he walked over to the girls, and Marinette froze.

'Did he hear me?!' She thought and stiffened as Adrien smiled and stood in front of her.

"I'll catch up with you girl" Alya grabbed Manon and ran to the merry go round near by.

"H-hi Adrien!"

Adrian smiled and said "hi Marinette. How are you? Oh how's your tutoring under my dad going?"

Marinette impressed Gabriel twice; once with the scarf that she gave Adrian for his birthday and the second time with the Derby hat she made.

Marinette smiled with a big grin on her face

"Its amazing! I'm learning so much that I didn't know before!"

Adrien smiled 'she looks kind of cute when she takes about fashion'

Adrian said "I've heard dad talking to mom that he's considering putting some of your work in his next fashion show."

Marinette tripped on her own feet and tumbled into Adrien, who caught her

"M-my designs?!"

Adrian nodded and blushed when he realized how close they were.

Leo tapped Lucas and pointed to Adrian and Marinette and signed 'take a picture of those two. Invite her to partake in a photo shoot.'

Lucas, who was just as mischievous as Leo, grinned and nodded as he lifted his camera and caught the two.

Marinette was pressing against Adrien's chest with a cute blush while Adrien held her with his own cheeks pink. Leo looked away snorting and trying not to laugh

Leo tapped Alya and pointed to Adrian and Marinette and softly said "picture. Send to Chloe?"

Alya grinned and snapped a photo and saved it.

"Don't worry Leo I got this" she laughed and sent the picture to Chloe with a caption 'looks like you're too late'

Leo high five her and laughed into his bear.

Marinette stood up and rubbed her head

"Sorry about that Adrien"

"N-no its fine! As long as you're okay" he said

Just then they heard a cry or outrage that sounded like Chloe all through Paris.

The two jumped and Marinette hid behind Adrien and she shivered.

"I-is it just me or is it getting-" she was cut off by a strong wind pushing everything in the park away including her towards a tree.

Adrian held Marinette close causing her to blush more and Alya captured the picture and saved it

A girl, with her hair in drills and pale skin, with a black mask over her eyes flew over them.

'An Akuma!' Marinette thought

She wore a purple dress with white high boots and had a purple umbrella. She called herself Stormy Weather and with her parasol she blew everyone away and trapped Alya and Manon in the merry go round, incasing them in ice.

"Alya!" Marinette screamed

Alya said "go find Ladybug or get help Marinette. I'll keep Manon safe."

Marinette nodded and sadly pushed herself out of Adrien's arms and ran out of the park quickly and Tikkie came out

"Tikki, Spots On"

Where's once was Marinette was now Ladybug. Ladybug then saw the brothers and said "Winter Owl, Chat Noir we need to stop Stormy Weather quickly."

Chat grinned and nearly ran towards the Stormy Weather when Ladybug caught his tail and yanked him back

"Not so fast Mon minou"she warned and shivered a bit.

The sky grew dark and part of the road turned to ice, the heard a crackle from the top as the they looked up to see lighting fall down.

Winter signed 'I'll go distract her.'

The hero's moved out before the lighting could strike them. Ladybug and Chat dodged and maneuvered through the cars that were being thrown at them, with both of them heading towards the walls of the buildings.

Winter was light on his feet as he approached the Akuma who ranted about.

"What does Mirelle have that I don't?!"

Winter pulled out his weapon and it was a whip. The whip had a black handle with a feather charm at the end and the main whip was white as snow that slowly turned icy blue.

Winter cracked his whip hit Stormy Weather in the back with the whip

The girl jolted and screamed as she grabbed the whip behind her.

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran up the building and swung their weapons as the they charged at her. Stormy puffed and moved the whip violently throwing Winter off guard as she blew the other away and crashed them into each other.

Angrily she flew away and with her wind she the a bus at them.

Ladybug groaned and saw the bus, with wide eyes and grabbed the boys close to her, Chat blushing, as she made a hole with her yo yo.

Winter nodded and cracked his whip as his cape turned into his wings and he hit Stormy Weather with the whip again this time across her face sending her crushing to the ground.

Stormy Weather growled as she set up a blizzard barrier around them, Ladybug fell to the ground shivering.

"F-fast...we need to defeat her"

Chat frowned and helped her up "My Lady!"

Winter took a deep breathe and the blizzard barrier stated to shake and then turned into ice and flew into winter's mouth as he gained an icy white aura and his whip turned to pure ice

Chat grabbed Ladybug as she trembled more.

"What's going this never happened!"

Ladybug sat up and called up a Lucky Charm. A rag. She gave to Chat as she she pointed at Winter and blew some winds out her mouth.

Chat nodded and left her down as he ran to Winter

"Winter I need a gust of wind!"

Winter nodded and flapped his wings causing a gust of wind and winter cracked his whip as ice formed in the air where Winter cracked his whip.

Winter then kicked the ice towards Stormy Weather.

Stormy Weather was pinned down as she shook herself in an attempt to get out. Chat ran and with the rag he flew up and did a front flip, calling for the Cataclysm and destroying the parasol.

Ladybug stood up weakly as she caught the Akuma and purified it, Chat gave her back the rag as she threw it in air and yelled

"M-Miraculous Ladybug!"

And soon the warmth spread though her as she fell down again happily.

Winter then panted as his icy blue aura vanished and all but one snow flake vanished from his miraculous

Chat grabbed Ladybug before she fell

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Sorry Chaton the cold gets to me sometimes I am a bug" she smiled before taking off to find an alley.

Chat went over to Winter and pulled him Into a warm embrace as he turned back into Leo who was panting and his red hear now had a white streak.

Chat ran carried Leo over to a hidden alley while he detransformed

"Looks like that took a lot of energy"

he patted Leo "you okay?"

Leo weakly signed 'tired and cold'

Adrien smiled and helped him up

"Let's go buddy, I'll have Gorilla come pick you up to take you home"

Leo shook his head and signed 'I need a minute.' Adrian looked at Winter and said "what was that Leo did?"

Adrien set Leo and Plagg came out as well

"Think of it as your Cataclysm kid, he's exhausted but it seems his uses more energy than yours does"

Adrian said "but I thought his attack was when blew a snow blizzard or ice blizzard out of his mouth?"

"Winter isn't like the rest of us Kwami, he's a seasonal Kwami. One the four so far that have been found, if the others are still even out there"

Plagg explained and Winter frowned

"They're out there!" Leo sighed and took a few breathes.

Plagg said "Your worried about them I know but do you even remember what their miraculous even is?!

Adrien said "we'll find them don't worry." He whipped his head back and forth between the two.

Winter snapped his head angrily

"Even if I don't I have to find them!"

He shouted and Adrien brought the Kwami's down as they heard someone's foot steps entering the alley

Leo and Adrien hid behind the dumpster as they heard the girls voice with another voice

"Are you sure you heard them Tikki?"

The girl asked and Plagg and Winter exchanged a shocked look

"I'm positive! But I don't see them" Tikki said sadly

"Maybe some other time" the girl laughed "knowing Chat he probably heard us and left to not get caught

"Let's so hope" Tikki said and the foot steps faded

Winter then blew a small snowflake towards Tikki and the brother left back to the park to continue their photo shoot.

Winter then blew a small snowflake towards Tikki and the brother left back to the park to continue their photo shoot.

Tikki saw the small flake land in the bag as she smiled and sighed

"So you were there Winter"

A/N: Sorry its so short! But oh what's this?

BONUS

Marinette was walking back still feeling slightly cold. Her sensibility to the cold was on one of the few things she didn't like about Ladybug. All she wanted was to sleep when it got cold, of course at school others thought that she just overworked herself to the point of exhaustion, which she did sometimes so she could be in quite the knot sometimes.

She shivered and yawned as she found Alya with Manon. The two were being at checked on by Adrien and Leo. 'How sweet' she smiled at them as Adrien turned around and ran to her

"Marinette!" He yelled "where were you?" He asked

"Turned into a Popsicle that's where" she laughed.

Leo frowned, he didn't see her at all during the battle them again she could have frozen somewhere else. She sure does have a tendency to attract Akuma's. It was almost like an inside within the classmates.

It was like she was some light that attracted the Akuma's to her, the thought scared them sometimes.

"You were caught?" Adrien asked with worry clear in his eyes.

'He's worried!' Marinette smiled and Adrien nodded

"Of course I am!" He said and Marinette turned red

Adrien hugged her and heard a snap, the two looked up to see Alya, Leo and Lucas with their camera's two blushed and separated as Marinette waved her arms.

"Ahhh! You guys!" Laughter filled the park.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Leo was jumping on his feet waiting for Adrien downstairs as Lily walked by

"Leo, are you okay?" She asked

"Race" he said simply, and Lily smiled

"Have fun" she chuckled and shook her head as she walked towards the library they had.

When she reached the top of the stairs Adrien zoomed past her and towards the stairs

"Hey mom gotta go mom!" He said and ran down

"Leo watch your brother for me!" She laughed.

Oh how the times have changed, she was happy about them being in school. They always came home, either during lunch or after school, sometimes with Marinette, and they nearly bursted with joy and had a story to tell every time.

Whether it be a joke that his friends said or some crazy story the teachers told the class during free time.

They were both so happy now, as they raced out the door with big grins on their faces.

Adrien and Leo ran to the school to watch the race between Kim and Alix, as much as Leo liked Kim he had to agree his dares had to end.

Marinette ran up shortly after with a banner in her arms

Leo signed 'over slept again?'

Marinette shook her head and her finger

"Not this time I can only be here for a bit since there's an order that needs to be picked in 20 minutes"

Leo nodded as Marinette rolled out the banner, it showed Kim's face on one side and Alix's face on the other.

When Alix arrived she said "so you ready to lose Kim?"

Kim simply laughed and stretched out his muscles "As if! You're gonna eat it Alix"

Alix said "what you and your slow running? My grandmother in a wheel chair is faster then you and she's eighty years old."

Kim rolled his eyes before he wrapped an arm Leo and proudly said

"Awe c'mon! I'm gonna win right Leo?"

Only for an elbow to slam in his stomach again by Leo who's eye was twitching

Kim coughed and pulls away into the start line "Got it dude"

Adrien raised an eyebrow before quickly signing 'What was that for?'

Leo signed 'for being an idiot. And the fact he dared me to kiss him in public when I was sick with my cold.'

Adrien snorted and Marinette hid behind her banner to hide a laugh. They remembered that day quite clearly and boy was that eventful.

Leo grumbled and hid his face suffice to say everybody know knew a sick Leo isn't a fun Leo. He was also a very scary Leo with daggers for glares.

Just as Max counted down Alix shouted "wait!"

And Kim fell face first as Alix skated to Alya and have her the pocket watch her father gave her "Hold this for me!"

"Wait girl I can't! I have to record the race!" Alya tried but she was off. Alya looked at Marinette and smile at her best friend. "Marinette you hold it" she said and handed it her

"Alya I can't the banner- eek!" She dropped it and Adrien caught it and smiles at her.

"Careful"

Just then Chloe saw it and it went down hill from there.

Chloe snatched out of Adriens hands and played with it. Marinette nearly dropped her banner. That was thing looked priceless!

"It's so old!" She said and Marinette and Adrien warmed her to be careful and then Chloe dropped the watch on the ground just as Alix ran over it

"Yes! Haha I beat you Kim!"

Alix then saw something silver on the ground and she said "no no no no! How did this happen?!"

Alya began the train by saying she gave it to Marinette, who dropped it at first but Adrien caught and then Chloe dropped it.

Alix frowned and stormed off feeling very upset at what they did.

Marinette wrapped up the poster and went after Alix.

"Alix wait!" She caught up with her "m-maybe we fix it?" She asked

"Thanks for trying Marinette but its a priceless heirloom! You're all the same" she ran off as Marinette held her arm out and got a call

"Hello?"

"Marinette? Where are the customer is already downstairs waiting for her order!" He father said, and Marinette quickly threw an excuse and went off.

Marinette ran quickly to her bakery and stumbled a bit and saw the woman there standing.

She quickly gave the woman her cake and left in a hurry after apologizing profusely. She then hid in an alley way and became Ladybug.

Getting back she saw the others then saw an Akuma, most likely Alix, who was racing towards Kim as the others spread out to run away and tried to warn him but Kim was pushed out the way by Leo. Kim fell to the ground and saw Leo with his arms spread.

"Leo!" Ladybug screamed and Leo slowly disappear, she shook and felt am overwhelming anger.

Ladybug ran over to Leo was fading in the same position he was in as he covered for Kim.

"Oh Leo" she cried and ran after the Akuma, Chronogirl. Chat came up next as he dodged Chronogirl's attack.

"Don't let her touch you! You'll disappear!"

Ladybug used her yo-yo and saved Alya who was nearby recording for the LadyBlog.

Kim was frozen by what happened to Leo.

Ladybug pushed Kim away "Go run!"

She warned as she jumped away trying to avoid Chronogirl. She turned around and tripped

"I've got you now Ladybug"

Ladybug gasped and then felt a two bodies over her, she looked up and saw Chat hugging her and Kim with an arm over Chat.

Ladybug felt eyes widen and she felt them disappear. She felt...so numb.

Chronogirl was surprised and said "wow only from three people and I already have so much energy!"

Ladybug gripped at Chat and Kim who disappeared slowly. Then she got up.

Chronogirl was quick on her feet as Ladybug wrapped her yo yo around her waist

Ladybug lowly said "bring them back!."

She gripped onto her yo yo as Chronogirl went onto the steps and they went back in time to just before the watch broke.

"Chloe don't drop that watch!" Ladybug yelled and caught everyone's attention

Acting quickly Leo got the watch. His and his brothers minds were filled with the alternate future memories

Ladybug looked at Leo and Adrien and smiled sweetly

"They're back"

Leo said to Adrian "remember?"

Chloe, who was startled, moved her hand and knocked into Leo, who dropped the watch and broke the watch.

It didn't take long for present Alix to get Akumatized.

Ladybug ran to Marinette

"How is this?" Marinette asked

"Listen go and deliver the order"

"I thought I had time!"

"So did I now go!" Ladybug pushed her away and grabbed Kim and took him away.

"Adrien? Leo?" Ladybug asked

"Don't worry we took them away" Winter and Chat said as they raced up to her .

"Good" something flew at the three and was deflected by another yo yo.

Another Ladybug appeared and took the farther left side to the boys as Chat and Winter looked back and forth.

"Two Ladybug's? This is heaven!" Chat beamed

Winter Owl signed 'my brother the perverted tom cat' before signing ultimately

The two Ladybug's giggled and shook their heads

"Let's go guys" they said in unison and ran after the Chronogirl's using Lucky Charm and grabbing a traffic cone and some rope.

"Winter the ramp! Chat rally them up" Past Ladybug said and the were off using the traffic cone to cut the girls off and the rope to tie them.

"Chat, Cataclysm!" Present Ladybug said

Chat nodded and jumped into the air having already activated his Cataclysm as he slashed at the skates with his hand releasing the Akuma's trapped there.

Both the Ladybugs caught each Akuma and purified it.

When they threw their Lucky Charms in the air the past Ladybug simply whispered with an almost gloomy face.

"Protect them both" as she disappeared into the Present Ladybug.

"Awe I was getting used to having both Ladybug's around" Chat grinned and whined

"Well you'll have to get use to no Ladybug's around" she joked and swung away

Winter signed 'I died didn't I?'

Ladybug, who was now Marinette, hid behind the pillar as she saw what Winter signed.

All the anger and sadness that followed from Past Ladybug filled her as she ducked her head.

Ladybug thought 'he's Winter Owl he's Leo?'

Ladybug remembered when they fought Stone Heart and Chat calling him...brother...Adrien was Chat Noir!

A/N: I'm sorry Chronogirl is so short


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Leo was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and tapping his tablet pen on his temple and he twitched his foot. With a defeated sigh he groaned and laid on his back on his bed.

Right now he was trying to come up with a way to talk to Kim about what happened with Chronogirl a few days ago. He frowned as he remembered when he and Adrien walked into school the next day and Marinette hugging them tightly.

She said that she was happy to know they were safe and Alix apologized.

But the thing was, Marinette has been paying close attention to him; very close even when they did patrol.

Marinette seemed a bit more at ease with knowing who Chat and Winter were now and had trouble thinking over whether or not to expose herself as Ladybug to them, she still hasn't but she planned.

"Some day" she sighed

Tikki said "Marinette what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Tikki but I have to reveal myself its unfair that I know" she said and that night during patrol Leo wouldn't forget the look Ladybug had.

She asked them questions about whether they would still like her even as a helpless civilian.

That night was rather rocky and now it was the day after and after school. Leo rolled around his bed as he sat up again

'Physics homework first. Only this last one' he thought

After finishing his homework he saw Adrian curled up as a cat and purring quietly he had already finished his homework.

With a sudden grin Leo sneaked over to him and grabbed the water bottle spray they kept nearby and adjusted the nozzle.

'Sorry but not really' he thought with a sly smile

He sprayed Adrian who jumped and ended latching his hands into second floor railing.

Leo, along with Plagg and Winter who were watching, burst into laughter at Adrien's reaction.

'Sorry kitten but fencing practice' Leo signed as he wiped away the tears from his face

Adrian pouted and whined "I don't wanna!"

Leo sighed and Winter flew up

"You have to Adrien and besides after training you get to see Ladybug for the statute unveiling ~"

Adrian said "I forgot about that. Leo are you going?"

He nodded 'I have to I'm part of the statute too'

Adrian said "illt go to fencing. Have fun with bug a boo."

Leo shook his head and grabbed his fedora and his Winter in it.

At the unveiling!

Leo transformed into winter owl and flew to the statue.

He looked down and saw a very large group of reports and he swooped in and looked back. The camera's snapped photos of him as the Mayor approaches him.

"Do you know if Ladybug and Chat Noir are coming?" Leo shook his head from side to side.

Theo, the artist sighed and took out a picture of Ladybug,

"When will you come?" He said sadly

'Bugaboo's a real heartthrob' Leo smiled

Winter owl signed 'I could give them a call and ask where they are?' He got blank looks from everybody and he signed

A voice piped from the coward and translated, Winter looked up to see Alya who was recorded as she winked at him and signed

'I have your back'

Winter smiled and pulled out a his whip and it whip's base opened up revealing a screen and he called ladybug and Chat.

Ladybug didn't respond, which worried him just a bit but Chat did and he seemed a bit...off.

"Y-yeah I'm coming Winter" he stuttered and in a few minutes he arrived a bit flustered

Leo signed to him 'are you okay?'

Chat signed back 'I'll explain later' as he hoped up on the podium and basked in the sunlight as waved.

Theo approached Chat "Do you know if Ladybug is coming?" He asked

Chat scowled and said "she should be here soon why do you ask? A fan?"

Winter was taken back by this aggressive attitude of Chat and Theo simply sighed dreamily.

"I've always wanted to meet the beauty"

Chat frowned before he wrapped his arm around Theo

"Let me warn you okay? Ladybug and I? We're like this" he crossed his fingers as he grinned

Winter groaned and signed 'quite being a jealous kitty!'

Theo frowned a bit as a few minutes came by and no sign of Ladybug yet

Winter went over to theo and signed 'I'm sorry Ladybug isn't here maybe she got caught up in something and is late due to that.'

Chat was more than happy translate it as the unveiling went on, Winter pinched Chat's arm and shook his head.

"Ouch!"

Winter signed angrily 'I'm disappointed in you! You crushed his heart he liked her yes but he wanted to meet her to sign his picture of her! Because of you he runs the risk of becoming an akuma!'

He was nearly fuming at Chat's behavior towards Theo. 'This is ridiculous!' He thought.

Chat looked away pouting as the event came to an end before he looked around

"Where is she though? Its not like her to miss out on these things"

Winter signed 'could she be avoiding us?'

Chat frowned as the two made their way to an alley where the detransformed and walked out.

"Because of the Chronogirl incident?"

Leo nodded and signed 'remember we got our alternate selves memories. You and I both died.'

Adrien sighed as he walked back into the school and grabbed his stuff out of his locker and saw his phone discarded on the floor.

"Odd" he said and looked at Leo with a raised eyebrow

Picking it up he saw he had a voicemail and listened to it.

Both Leo and Adrien didn't notice the figure that darted out of the boys locker room once the recorded message was played.

On the line was Marinette

"Uh um hey uh Adrien I just wanted to say hi eek!" And then a thud

"really girl?" Alya was also on the line as they heard a plop and the boys leaned in closer to the speaker with their Kwami's sticking out.

"Oh Alya, what was I suppose to say?! Hey hot stuff I was wondering if you and I could catch a movie sometime?"

The voicemail ended at that and Leo pulled away quite shocked at Marinette.

Adrien stayed frozen as his face and body slowly grew red

Leo then laughed very hard. Adrian hadn't heard it in years.

Leo held onto the locker as fell to his knees along with the Kwami.

"H-hot stuff!" Plagg hollered and in the distance Marinette ran into a poll as she felt something that told her, ya screwed up.

Adrian blushed and Leo signed

'do it Adrian. She really likes you and you like her.'

Adrien shook his head

"No way! I'd sound like an idiot!"

Leo signed 'Adrian please she's been crushing on you since we meet.'

Adrien's face turned a new shade of red as he tossed the phone to Leo.

Leo signed 'if you agree to go on to the movies with Marinette. I'll invite Kim.' He blushed at the end

Adrien smirked at end "oh?~"

Leo scowled and signed 'one comment kitten and I'll put catnip in your shampoo..'

Adrien grabbed his hair

"Not again and fine I'll do it!" He snatched the phone back as they walked out of the school and called Marinette

Leo grinned knowing Adrien couldn't back out now

Adrian said "hey Marinette! Um listen I kinda got your voicemail and I probably wasn't supposed to hear it but I-I...g-go out with me to the movies?" He asked

Marinette dropped her phone

"Marinette?" Adrien asked

"Ah!I'm sorry Adrien u-um okay I'd love to go" she spoke and hung up.

Adrian breathed as he put away the phone and nodded "I did it! I asked her out! Wait" Adrien stopped "I asked out Marinette"

Leo smirked and nodded before remembering that now he also had a technical date as well.

He blushed at the thought of a date with Kim.

Adrian looked at Leo while he smirked and Leo glared before pulling out his 'emergency' catnip and Adrian gulped

He ran for it "how do you have those with you?!" He pased a television shop that broadcast news pretty much daily and saw himself on the news. The him on television took the Mona Lisa and ran off. He skidded to a stop.

Leo who saw this and the news stopped and signed 'you shouldn't be out as Chat till this cools down. Let Ladybug and I do this.'

He knew Adrian wouldn't listen but it was worth a shot.

Adrien frowned and walked off "as if I'm staying low! That's my name Leo"

Leo went behind Adrian and hugged him from behind and Adrian felt tears on the back of his neck and froze.

Adrian thought 'I made him cry...I broke the promise to never make him worry or cry.'

Adrien turned around and hugged Leo before hiding themselves

"Leo listen to me I'm sorry but I have to do this okay?"

Leo shook his head and signed 'we're a team remember we do this together please don't do this alone please.'

Leo was had a firm glare even with teary eyes.

Adrien smiled and patted Leo's head

"I won't I just have to beat him up first!"

Leo thought 'Winter, Soar!'

Adrian said "Plagg claws out!"

It didn't take long for the two to arrive at the crime scene, Leo went around the area to see if by any chance the Copy Chat was still around while Chat went to the painting that went missing. He saw the same straw Theo had.

"Looks like he was right" Chat commented as a sudden alarm went off and the area was caged and Chat ran to the bars

"No, no wait you have the wrong Chat!"

Winter signed 'I'll get you out! Don't use your cataclysm!'

Officer Rogers appeared in front of Winter and escorted him out.

"Listen buddy we're the professionals here leave it to us"

Winter scoffed at him 'as if! We're the ones who protect Paris!' He thought before hearing Ladybug's yo yo zip by

"Winter!" She exclaimed and nearly ran into him

Winter kicked Officer Rogers in the head and flew off

"W-Winter?!" Ladybug exclaimed and then the alarm went off again, Chat escaped.

"Oh what are these two knuckleheads doing?!" She stomped her foot and went towards the roof when she got a call from Chat

"You know I'm innocent don't ya Bugaboo?"

Ladybug said "I know but what's with winter? He kicked officer Rogers in the head!"

Chat's eyes widened and he said "he's going to find the fake chat by himself. Winter he has a saving people thing. He'll put himself in danger to protect those he cares about it rarely shows up but when it does things like this will happen."

Ladybug groaned "you two really are brothers"

"We still have to talk about the Chronogirl incident" Chat said and Ladybug closed her call as she followed Winters GPS, swinging herself from roof to another roof and landed near the empty building Winter was in.

Winter looked at the copy cat that was bound by his whip and narrowed his molten golden amber eyes

Ladybug swooped down as she did a front flip and Copy Chat grinned wide as he saw her fall

"Ladybug" he said dreamingly and Chat followed behind her closely and frowned as he saw the googly eyes he gave his Lady

Winter scowled and kicked the imposter in the face and Chat said

"Winter that's my face!

Winter looked at a random direction with a deadpanned face as did Ladybug

"Oh Chaton" she giggled

Winter grabbed the hilt of his whip and lifted it up along with the faux Chat and slammed the fake into a wall

Ladybug ran to him quickly and grabbed the picture before tossing it Chat

"Destroy it!"

Chat ripped the picture, rather destroyed it and the butterfly flew out of the it.

"Come here little bug!" Ladybug grinned as she caught the Akuma and purified it

Winter then watched at the fake turned back into Theo and Winter uncoiled his whip and went over to Theo And signed 'I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you it's just I love my brother more then anything and seeing him framed I guess I snapped. I'm sorry Theo.'

Theo blinked confused as Ladybug came close to him and extended her hand

"Forgive for not attending I was caught up in something as a civilian"

"L-LADYBUG?!"

Chat scowled only to be elbowed by Winter who lightly glared at his brother

She giggled a bit "in the flesh"

Theo stood up and grabbed a picture of her

"Can you sign this please? I'm a fan"

"Of course" she signed it quickly "now excuse me I have to speak to the boys"

Ladybug waved Theo goodbye as she walked and then ran into Winter and Chat, hugging them both tightly.

Winter signed 'you know?'

Ladybug dragged the two away "let's talk over somewhere else you two I have to tell you something"

Winter grabbed the two an flew off with them holding one of his hands and chat sneezing

Ladybug giggled and held onto Winter and Chat closely

As they flew winter took them to the Eiffel Tower and landed at the top

Ladybug looked around quickly before turning around suddenly feeling shy

"C-can you two cover me?"

Chat blushed and said "cover?!

W- what are you your not stripping are you? If so I'm not ready for that and I don't think I want my brother watching even though we've seen each other naked before."

Winter innocently blinked while Ladybug blushed

Ladybug smacked him with his own baton

"Stupid Chat!" She yelled "I'm not stripping my suit off! Well in a sense I am but Winter just pull your cape over us!"

Winter blinked and took off his cape handed it to Ladybug

She pinned it above her and made sure no one could look

"T-Tikki, Spots off" she whispered and in her place stood Marinette with her Kwami, Tikki, next to her.

"H-Hello Leo, Adrien" she smiled

Winter smiled and tapped his snowflake brooch and turned back to Leo and winter his Kwami.

While Chat turned back to Adrian who was blushing and Plagg.

Marinette smiled and hugged them both tightly

Winter innocently said "Tikki Plagg's being mean again he said I wouldn't find Symmer and Fall and Spring."

Plagg paled as Tikki and Marinette whippes their heads around and each grabbed one of Plagg's cheeks and pulled

"You have?"

Plagg cried out "he's lying! Adrian help?!"

Adrien and everyone simply smiled at his antics before transforming again and getting down in a race together across the roofs of Paris.

A/N: I like doing these Author's Notes at the bottom ^~^. Also some cute jealous Chat and what not. God this is actually the episode that got me into Miraculous Ladybug ?. Ooh boy

P.S. a little self advertising but I also have a Wattpad account called Cutebuggie or CuteBuggie ((one of the two)) but I also have some Miraculous Ladybug one-shots if you would do me the favor of reading. So far my Felix one is the most popular but yeah enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The bell had rung nearly 5 minutes ago and yet no sign of Ms. Bustier anywhere.

"10 more minutes and we get to leave" Alix whispered as she tapped her fingers, it was some odd rule or law she found online. If the teacher doesn't arrive withing the first 15 minutes, students are aloud to leave.

Although many people told her she shouldn't risk it.

Kim glanced over at Leo and smiled a bit, he remembered that Leo had asked him out earlier to the movies with Adrien and Marinette. It was like a date! But with more people?

Leo saw the looks Kim was giving him out of the corner of his eye

Nathaniel signed 'do I want to know?'

Leo blushed and simply wrote out 'Date'

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow and signed 'who Kim? Is that why he's more energetic then usual?'

Leo sighed 'I guess'

Nathaniel smiled before looking at the clock

"Where is she?" The class looked around before they heard very loud clicks down the hallway

"Dammit!" Alix cursed and then the door swung open.

"I'm" pant "sorry I'm late!"

Everybody blinked this wasn't their teacher.

The woman was tall and most definitely very sexy. She had long auburn hair with blue eyes that had green specks. She stood up and walked to the desk before turning and writing on her name on the board.

For her clothing she wore a purple form fitting crop top that left the top of her ample chest exposed and her midriff also exposed, over that she wore a Demi leather light brown jacket with three buckles on at the bottom, one in the middle and one at the top, she also wore a black miniskirt with a pair of compression shorts underneath, and a pair of knee high heeled boots, she also had a budding rose tattoo above her navel with the stem and thorns forming a side heart, and her belly button was pierced with a cat like charm, and she wore purple hopped earrings. She was only about 25 in age. Her skin had beautiful rich tan.

The girls all shrunk a bit and the boys had their eyes out. She turned around and smiled at the class "due to an incident with Ms. Bustier I shall be your teacher for the time being. My name is Rosalie Ivory"

The woman said " some of you may know that name as a model and a part time author and actress."

Adrien and Leo stood up suddenly after hearing her name

"Rosalie?!"

Rosalie turned and said "well well if it isn't my little Adri and little Le."

Adrien and Leo dropped their heads

"Rosalie!" Adrien yelled covering his face as the woman smiled and pulled Leo and Adrien into a hug.

"Oh you're so big!"

Marinette frowned just a bit.

Rosalie said "I remember when you two would follow me around like little ducklings. We must do lunch darlings."

Leo pulled away and sighed before signing 'We were lost'

Rosalie smirked "everyday?"

Leo pouted and said "shut up."

That threw Rosalie from the loop and her eyes widened before pulling Leo into a hug smothering him with her very large chest

Leo waved his arms around widely and placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to push away.

Rosalie clenched her teeth and squeezed harder "the first words you say to me and its shut up. I outta kill you"

Kim scowled and threw a football at Rosalie's head knocking it into the chalk board and causing her to release Leo who ran to Kim and hid behind him

"Kim!" The class shouted and Alix ducked her head to stop from laughing after she let out a loud 'pfft!'

Rosalie, with her arms in the air, picked up the ball before turning around and chucked it back at Kim.

Adrien and Leo gripped each of her arms as they held her back.

"Rosalie please not again!" Adrien begged

Only for Kim to catch it and threw it right at Rosalie hitting it directly in her chest

"Why you little!" Rosalie almost threw herself at him as the boys screamed and dragged her out

"What is happening?" Nino asked although he was very amused

Only for Kim to duck and for Rosalie to trip and fall forward.

Adrian said "I should have warned you, Kim's protective of Leo."

"Yeah, that would have been very nice!"

Rosalie backed off while Marinette stood up and had her sit down.

"H-here Ms. Ivory" she said softly as she pressed some ice on her head "I'm pretty clumsy too so I always keep some spare things with me" Marinette smiled

'How cute!' Rosalie thought

Rosalie smiled but glared at Kim who showed a baseball bat and a baseball and pointed at her threateningly.

Leo sighed and pushed him down into his seat before saying "no movie if you do that"

Kim's eyes widened and he muttered "y-you spoke a full sentence."

Leo nodded "practicing with Adrien"

Kim smiled and pulled Leo into a gentle warm embrace

A small round of awe's filled the room and Marinette and Adrien smiled and looked at each before grinning.

Rosalie looked between the two "Adrien, are you and this girl dating?"

Adrian and Marinette both blushed and looked away and Leo signed 'their not dating.'

Rosalie hummed "you two should, Adrien I want grandchildren"

Leo innocently signed 'so you admire your an old hag?'

Marinette and Adrien turned around snickering as did Nathaniel

Rosalie simply smiled "dear I'm only 25"

Leo signed 'but ill always be younger when you'll old and gray and a hag with fifty cats'

Rosalie signed 'hopefully by that you'll be together with that boy' she smiled and Leo turned very red

Rosalie laughed before standing up and sitting everyone down as she walked to board again

"Now that the whole mess has happened today will be a free period so we can get to know each other better" Rosalie looked down and checked her purse she brought with her.

Winter, who was in Leo's fedora, felt something...off

Winter sensed something familiar but he couldn't tell what it was

It most definitely felt like a strong heat. Almost like Summer!

Winter's eyes widened and he lifted Leo's fedora a bit and saw Rosalie.

He then saw something, burnt orange and light pink

"Summer" he whispered and Tikki and Plagg, who were well hidden peaked out just a bit and saw the same thing.

"Incredible they're still out there" Plagg mummered before sinking back into Adrien's bag.

Summer the Kwami of summer lifted her head up a bit to look. Summer took the form of a small Egyptian cat that was bright burnt orange with pink stripes and light pink eyes

She looked around quickly before meeting Winters eyes and waving a small nub, mouthing 'I'm here Winter'

Winter felt tears fall as he saw Summer.

After so many centuries too, he thought.

Summer smiled and hid herself, knowing very well now that Winter was in good hands. Rosalie sat down in the chair as Summer went to her lap

Summer whispered "Rosalie! Winter is here! Along with Plagg and Tikki! I can't tell you who has them but they're here."

Rosalie gave her a thumbs up as she grinned. Summer high five her hand with her nub.

Summer smiled she wanted to go and be with winter again but half her miraculous was gone and Rosalie had the other half she couldn't leave Rosalie.

The class went by fast as they mostly talked to each other and with Rosalie. The bell ran and the class looked at the clock and whined

"Sorry kids but out ya go" Rosalie said with a laugh

The class laughed as they ran for lunch in small groups.

Rosalie looked to see Adrien and Leo with Marinette, and two other students whom she learned were Alya and Nino. Marinette was very mothering towards Leo.

She then turned and saw Kim who bluntly said "I don't like or trust you around Leo or Adrian. Hurt them and you won't like what happens."

Rosalie sneered "as if. I've known them longer and love them like brothers"

Kim said "I don't trust you not even like you. Ill tolerate you for Leo and Adrian's sakes but otherwise I'll be glad to see you leave or get hit by a bus."

Rosalie frowned and walked away back to her desk before grabbing her bag and leaving the classroom.

Damn cheeky brat, she simmered as she stomped away.

Kim went out and sat beside Leo while they ate.

Rosalie walked off campus to head to a nearby bakery. She down the steps and softly spoke to Summer.

"So you felt him Summer?"

Summer popper her head out and said "yes I did."

Rosalie walked off onto the streets "hmm now how do we get to talk to him? And find out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are?"

Summer said "meow we need the other half of my miraculous."

Rosalie stared "you're other half huh?"

Summer said "yes you need it to transform."

Rosalie held a firm stare and cracked her knuckles

"Let's go find this other half of mine"

Summer grinned a cat grin and said "meow lets go!"

Rosalie grinned and off she went to a random direction "if you feel something let me know and I'll follow Summer"

Summer sighed sadly "your at half power you only have the cat reflexes, sight, smell, taste, and flexibility, you can't transform or use any of my powers for that I am sorry."

Rosalie smiled and rubbed Summers head and scooped her up. She placed Summer into her jacket next to her chest and rubbed her head

"no worries Summer that's why I'm here"

Summer smiled then tensed as she frowned and peered out of her jacket

"it's near."

Rosalie walked slightly slower as she turned and looked

Summer purred "inside that store."

"Hmm?" Rosalie turned and walked into the store and looked around.

The customers already in it broke into whispers as she walked inside.

She ignored the whispers as she was used to it. She walked till she saw it the rest of the summer miraculous a cats eye emerald half brooch.

She smiled and called over a salesman "pardon me my love, but how much?"

The salesman said "I'm sorry miss but I'm sure this is out of your stature and money."

Rosalie felt her twitch and she breathed in to keep calm, "someone lives under a rock" she mumbled

Rosalie said "do correct me if I'm wrong but I always thought the customer is always right? I do believe I asked a price now other tell me or get me your boss."

The salesman frowned and turned around "tch...woman"

Rosalie said "watch your tongue brat."

The salesman rolled their eyes and grabbed the manager. The manager was a tall male with dark hair and hazel eyes, he wore a form fitting suit and walked over to Rosalie.

Rosalie said "I'm sorry for the trouble but I asked your sales click how much and he refused to tell. You see I already have the other half ."

The manager smiled and nodded before holding it out her

"Since you have the other half, do mind showing so I can know you truly do. If it is then its yours as you seem to be its rightful owner"

Rosalie pulled out the first half of the cats eye Egyptian brooch.

The manager smiled before cocking his head to the cash register and ringing her up "its sad to say goodbye to this beauty, hopefully you won't have an accident as well"

Rosalie said "trust me I'll be fine. Oh and tell that salesclerk that he needs to learn respect for his customers."

"Will do"

The manager grinned at her and leading her our the door and opening the door for her

Rosalie said "thank you."

As Rosalie walked out the manager walked back in with a smile on his as he sighed.

The salesman raised an eyebrow at the manager, "what? A pretty girl comes in, shows you half of the jewelry and now you're smitten"

The man said "you don't understand I know her we went to school together"

"I wonder if Rosa recognized me" the manager smiled and went back to work

The cashier said "love struck virgin"

Rosalie was smiling as she held the bag close to her chest "we got it Summer!"

Summer smiled and said "combine them when were alone."

Rosalie nodded and looked at the receipt and saw a number with a message 'it appears you forgot about me...Rosa'

Rosalie blinked and frowned and her eyes were clouded in thought before she signed and said "what does it mean?"

Summer looked up at Rosalie "could it be the manager? Did you know him before?"

Rosalie said "I don't know, maybe."

Summer sighed "why not call the number?"

Rosalie said "you know why. So do I just put the two together?"

"Stubborn as always Rosalie and yes, but let's head home we still have nearly an hour"

Rosalie nodded and said "sure."

Once the two go home Rosalie went to her room and placed the two half's together as a bright orange filled the room

"Ah!" Rosalie said and brought her hands to her face and reered back

The cats eye Egyptian emerald brooch was now in the form of a star with a cats eye emerald in the center

Summer came out as Rosalie held the brooch in her hands "The Summer Miraculous"

A/N: Ahhh! New character! Can anyone take a guess as to where her character design came from? Or at least the inspiration?

Shiro you can't answer because you know! Thank you all so much for reading and liking the story!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

'Homework, homework' Marinette groaned as she leaned back into her chair as she stared down at the paper Ms. Ivory gave them. Despite her looks, she was a surprisingly good teacher and helped anyone. The class, well except Kim, really liked her.

Tikki flew over to Marinette before smiling and shaking her head

"Why not just use your textbook?"

She suggested and Marinette sat up

"That's right I have Alya's because I left mine!"

A little ding was heard from her computer and Marinette saw an update on the LadyBlog.

The video started with Alya being near the fight, again, she was also filming as Ladybug was dragged away by a helicopter with Winter and Chat going behind her, yelling her name as she dropped her textbook which Alya grabbed.

"Check it out guys!"

Marinette paled and Adrian and Leo, who were watching the video in their own home as well, watched in horror in Adrian's case and amusement in Leo's case.

"What's this?! You guys! Freak out! My school has this textbook!"

Alya said as she held on tightly to the textbook

Marinette ducked her head into her knees "Oh Tikki!"

Tikki said "you could say that your textbook is at Leo and Adrian's house misplaced?"

"Yeah but that's Alya's textbook! I have to get back! If she's its hers then she'll question why Ladybug has it when she gave it to me and then she'll wonder why I know Ladybug and why I never told her!"

Tikki said "put it in her bag when she goes to the bathroom tomorrow during class"

"But how will I get from her in the first place?!" Marinette waved her arms around

Tikki tilted her head in confusion and said "Marinette your confusing me again."

Marinette sighed "okay so she has the book now right? So if she has the book that she gave me and that was the very book that I dropped as Ladybug. How am I going to get it back from as Marinette?"

Tikki said "the museum? Ask her to go because you found something about ladybug. When she goes looking you open her bag and take the book."

Marinette stopped for a minute before she jumped for her phone and shouted "Tikki you're a genius!" And called Alya.

Now at the museum

Now the two girls were standing in front of the museum "looks like there's going to a showcase too"

Marinette mumbled while Alya nodded as they walked in.

Marinette said "Hey Alya can you go get me a drink? Ill watch your bag while your gone ok?"

Alya raised an eyebrow "I can take my bag girl no sweat" Alya laughed as she walked away.

Marinette groaned she had thought that would work

Alya gave Marinette her drink as they walked into the Egyptian section and saw Rosalie

The two girls looked at each other before walking to her

"Ms. Ivory!"

Rosalie turned and said "oh Alya, Marinette are you here for the Egyptian exhibit?"

Marinette nodded "ah yes we are!"

Alya stepped up

"Marinette said she had something interesting for my LadyBlog, so we're here to see"

Marinette gulped, now she had two people to dupe!

Rosalie said "oh that it's over there on the tablet."

"Wait what?" Marinette turned as they followed Ms. Ivory

Rosalie said "yea Ladybug has been around for a very long time. She is an old hero being found even in these dates!"

The girls walked over to the tablet and Rosalie pointed out a figure as Tikki smiled. 'The first Ladybug ever' Tikki remembered. The girl was very similar to Marinette, although her skin was darker and she had short dark brown hair. But she was very sweet and stood up in what she believed in.

Tikki smiled remembering her.

Rosalie said "Chat has always been a companion and lover to Ladybug. But the most important are the four seasons."

Marinette blushed as she heard Rosalie say that the past Chat's and Ladybug's were lovers. Had she not learned Adrien was Chat, and had she believed they were two separate people. She would have fallen in love with Chat had she not already fallen in love with Adrien.

Alya set her bag down as they heard footsteps, behind them were two men.

"Hey isn't that Alix's father and brother?" Alya asked

Marinette said "what are they doing here?"

Rosalie smiled as she ducked a bit "they run this exhibition girls"

Marinette said "Ms. Ivory why are you here?"

Rosalie simply smiled "doing research girls"

Alya said "what kind? Oh and what were the four seasons you were talking about?"

Rosalie laughed as the younger of the two men went on a rant as he pushed back the girls and the story on the tablet.

"See here!"

Rosalie said "I don't think they know about the four seasons you have to know how to read ancient Egyptian."

"I think they know but something tells me they don't want to say anything" Alya whispered

Rosalie said "the four seasons are guardians of the world they protect the seasons and the earth itself as the four seasons balance the world. Whereas Ladybug and Chat are the embodiment of good luck and bad luck."

"Amazing" Marinette whispered as the two men stormed off still yelling about about a sacrifice and performing a ritual

"Love makes people do crazy things" Rosalie smiled

Rosalie said "legend says when the four seasons miraculous are brought together something happens but that was part of the legend was lost in time."

Marinette shivered a bit as her head suddenly throbbed "ow its like psychics all over again"

The two girls laughed at Marinette until a sudden roar erupted from outside.

The three girls went outside and saw an akuma.

"Of all the days!" Marinette muttered as the Akuma suddenly changed his face and flew at the girls.

He then grabbed Alya who screamed "let me go creep!"

Alya struggled against the Pharaoh as he hoisted her up onto his shoulders as he marched into the exhibition and broke the glass with the golden Egyptian scepter.

"You shall make a wonderful sacrifice my dear" he said and Alya shuddered frozen in fear.

Alya said "uh I'm allergic to being sacrificed" Alya wiggled around once more.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you're disposes of quickly" he said

"Not so fast!" Alya lifted her head to Chat run at him with his baton in the air only to be caught thrown into a coffin nearby. Ladybug and Winter appeared shortly after and tried to lift the lid.

They then heard clapping and everybody turned to see a new person even Chat who was out of the coffin.

The sound came from a corner of the room as they saw a woman in a burnt orange bodysuit that was similar to Ladybug's.

However instead of the black spots there were light pink stripes. On her eyes was a mask with the same design. Her whip clung to her side as her cat ears twitched. Winter felt himself heat up as he stared at her.

"My, my what a scene that I have come across" her voice was smooth and almost tempting. The way she walked was so confident as she wrapped her whip around her wrist and hand.

"A new kitten's come to play" she smirked

The woman said "allow me to introduce myself I am Summer Liger and you are my pray."

Her grabbed her whip and cracked it as it glowed orange and hit the akuma across the chest sending embers flying

The Pharaoh held onto Alya tightly as he suddenly switched faces again

"Woah" Summer piped up

The Akuma flew out quickly but not before barricading the hero's inside

"Ah wait!" Summer shouted before she tackled down by cold arms as the two missed some debris that fell.

"Are two okay?" Ladybug asked as she and Chat ran over to them

Winter sat up as he felt tears come to eyes, Leo was lost. It wasn't him doing this, it was Winter himself. He could feel him take over as he talked to Summer.

Summer said "have you been a good little birdy?" Just then her star miraculous glowed orange and pink while Winter's glowed white and blue.

The two looked down as the both sat up and held out their brooches to each other.

"Revelations later! We need to save Alya!" Ladybug said and she threw herself at the rubble

Winter signed 'how do we get out?'

Summer stood up "everyone I want back as far as possible okay?"

Summer started circling her whip as it started to catch fire

She slammed her whip into the rubble and it all turned to ashes

The three covered their faces and they stared in shock

"amazing" Chat whispered and Ladybug's eyebrow twictched as she ran out frowning

Winter slapped chat in the back of the head and signed 'idiot! She's mad and jealous! Ah!.'

Chat rubbed his head as he yelped "ow!"

Summer said "now, now birdy. Leave the kitty alone he doesn't know how girls are."

Winter grumbled and shook his head as three ran out to see Ladybug fighting off the mummified civilians and the Pharaoh as Alya was being lifted into the black hole in the sky.

Winter and Summer cracked their whips and wrapped them around Alya.

Alya screamed as she was clung onto the light. Summer and Winter were lifted into air as Chat and Ladybug fought the mummies.

Summer said "crap. Flame Vortex!" A giant vortex of flames appeared in the form of a Phoenix

The Pharaoh growled as he took off towards Summer and tackled her back down into the ground.

"Summer!" Winter yelled and coughed as he looked back at Alya who gave him a thumbs up

"Go get her!"

Winter signed 'are you sure? I don't want you to be taken into the sky again.'

Alya laughed and pushed him as she skidded off the roof "Go! I need to hide!"

Winter nodded and summoned his wings and cracked his whip and wrapped it around the Pharaoh's neck.

The Pharaoh craned his neck as he grabbed the whip and yanked him forward, slamming him onto the ground.

Winter bounced a bit and coughed

"Winter!" Summer struggled to get the Phraoah off of her

"You make a beautiful sacrifice"

He was then hit by a blizzard of snow and ice from Winter who stood up very angry.

The Pharaoh frowned as he switched faces again.

"Let her go and take me instead!" The two turned to see Ladybug who had her fists clenched

"Ladybug" the Pharaoh glared at her "so much trouble you've caused me in old times my dear old friend"

Chat snarled "leave my lady alone!"

"Chat please! I have to do this"

Ladybug begged as the Pharaoh took her hand and sent her into the air as he flew up with her. He placed her onto the light beam as the three followed.

"Your Miraculous" he held his hand out and Ladybug heard the others protest, mainly Chat's angry yelling.

"Here catch" Ladybug threw the earrings as she grabbed his necklace and fell down.

"Chat!" She yelled "Here!" She threw the necklace at him

Chat grabbed it and destroyed it releasing the akuma

Ladybug grinned as she caught the Akuma mid air and purified it.

Summer caught the Pharoah before slamming him into the ground

"Payback" she growled and Winter caught the earrings, that he saw were fake.

'Damn she's good' Winter grinned and the group looked up to see Chat catching Ladybug from the air and bringing her back down.

"I've got you" he said

Ladybug smiled and said "destroy the akuma kitty?"

Chat smiled and held her for a bit as Winter gave her the earrings back

"Yeah I did Buggaboo" he smiled

"Good" she signed and rested against him for a second.

Ladybug smiled as she then threw the earrings into the air

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Soon everything returned to normal and Summer approached Ladybug with a smile on her face as she placed her hand out to the smaller ladybug's.

"Am I welcome aboard Ladybug?"

Ladybug looked at her and smiled and said "yes."

Ladybug stood up and Chat whined once she got out of his arms.

"Welcome aboard" she smiled and Summer grinned before grabbing Ladybug and pulling her into her chest in tight hug.

"S-Summer!" Chat whined and pulled at Ladybug. Summer and Winter, as well as Ladybug and Chat all laughed.

A/N: awe! A LadyNoir moment! Gosh I was smiling so much when I was writing this with Shiro ^~^


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Alya was in class staring at a photo of Ladybug on her desk. she grabbed her scissors as she cut out her face and brought it up to a few girls in her class.

"Alya?" Rosalie asked as she smiled, stepping into the pictures frame

"please put that away"

Alya said "sorry Ms. Ivory."

"Don't let it happen again, I'm sure you and the rest of the world want to know who the girl behind the mask is. Almost as much as Marinette wants to learn" Rosalie put her hands on her hips "where is that girl?" She asked

Adrien stood up with his hand raised "I can look for her inside the bathrooms if you want miss"

The class grew silent as Leo coughed and simply said "Girls, Adrien"

Adrian blinked and blushed and said "sorry."

He still wasn't used to school yet so he did make a few mistake

The bell rang as Rosalie sighed "ah she missed another lesson! Alya can you share your notes with her again? I sweat that girls looks like the sweetest thing" she walked back to her desk "and yet here she is skipping"

Alya smiled and nodded "sure thing Miss!"

She grabbed her stuff and walked out, stopping by some students and asking them if they Marinette's whereabouts

She walked up to two girls, Rose and Juleka.

"Hey Rose, Juleka have you guys seen Marinette?" She asked and the two shook their heads.

"Sorry Alya" "haven't seen her"

She then saw Kim who was leaning against a wall silently which in itself was strange she then remembered the double "date" was last night.

Alya smiled as she walked up to Kim and tilted herself "how was your date?"

Kim sighed and said "if you call it a date just as the movie started Leo along with Adrian and Marinette had to leave. They said they would be back in a few minutes. Am I ugly or something did I do something wrong?"

Alya tilted her head as she walked in front of him and smiled "no nothing like that! I know those three very well and it must have been urgent if they all had to leave? What happened after that?"

Kim said "an Akuma came then I didn't see them till today."

Alya hummed as she tilted her head

"Then they were probably swept away by the crowds or taken by the hero's to safety. Don't sweat it Kim"

Kim said "it's just they avoided talking to me at all and I didn't get an explanation."

Kim said "doesn't Leo like me?"

Alya sighed and shook her head "oh you're just as bad as Marinette, Kim! You're both so helplessly in love with an Agreste"

Kim turned his head towards her as he shook his head "No, Marinette's worse. Remember how she was before after Adriem's first day? She couldn't be in the same with him and froze every time!"

Alya nodded "Yeah, you're right..."

She turned to him "why not ask him out yourself?"

Kim smiled and said "thanks Alya and I'm not as bad Marinette is worse at least I don't stutter and blush and faint."

"True, Leo's more that type" she smiled and winked at Kim leaving that to his imagination

Kim went to Leo and said "what happened last night? You said you would be back but then you missed the movie? Did I do something?"

Leo jumped and waved his arms around he blushed and stuttered a bit

"Wh-what?!"

Kim said "last night the movies remember?"

Leo's mouth opened to an 'O' shape

The Akuma!, he thought as he bit his lip.

Kim said "what happened? One minute we were watching a movie then you and Adrian and Marinette left and then an Akuma attacked and you promised you would be back be then you weren't."

Leo sighed before he wrapped his arms around Kim tightly and saying "Sorry, bathroom break. Then an Akuma"

Kim didn't believe it but didn't push the matter and returned the embrace

"Hey Kim!" Said boy turned to see Adrien stomping towards him as Leo sighed 'here comes Chat' he thought.

Kim said "look I'm sorry about last night, Leo explained everything to me about the bathroom break to the Akuma attack and you guys going to hide. You could have called me and told me what happened though."

"Hah?" Adrien questioned as he stopped mid stride "I was coming to give you the warning fathers usually give when a boy starts dating his daughters."

Kim blinked and said "what do you mean? I was just giving him a hug."

Leo lunged at Adrien and dragged him away, face red.

Adrien waved arms and he tried to pull away from Leo, "still li-ow!"

Leo dragged his brother by his ears till they were in private and saw Alya with her phone.

Alya was behind a pillar as she saw the two, on her phone they could both see a yo yo that looked a lot like Ladybug's.

She ran over to them "you guys! I think I just found out who Ladybug is!"

Both brothers tensed but Alya didn't notice and Adrian said "who?"

They knew she was a journalist to her very core and finding out who Ladybug was, as well Chat and Winter, even Summer now, seemed to be top priority in the news world.

She grinned and showed them her phone. It was an image of the yo yo as they suspected but with Chloe in the shot. Chloe was looking off to the side as she held her hand on the yo yo in her locker.

"Chloe is Ladybug!"

Okay never mind, the boys thought in relief that Marinette was safe once more from the press.

Leo signed 'uh Alya if Chloe was ladybug wouldn't she brag about it twenty four seven?'

Alya thought about it and that was true

"Yeah but what if she doesn't because she's scared no one will believe she's actually Ladybug! I'm onto something!" Alya jumped up as she ran off

"A-Alya!" Adrien shouted rubbing his ears but to no avail. The two looked at each other

"What do we do?!"

Leo signed 'stop her before she gets hurt or in trouble?'

Just as Adrien was going to respond Marinette came up behind him panting

Adrian said "what took so long My Lady?"

Marinette rolled her eyes at him as did Leo

"I uh got caught up in something! Where's Alya?"

Leo signed 'believing Chloe is Ladybug.'

Marinette blinked for a few seconds before falling onto the floor.

"She's thinks...Chloe...is me"

Leo nodded and signed 'Yes. Wait is that Alya?'

Running over they stopped her am Marinette said "Alya what's wrong? What happened? Why are you angry?"

Alya simply snatched her arm away as she stormed off grumbling about Chloe and Ladybug.

The trio looked at each other as Marinette frowned

Marinette saw chole and did something shocking, she slapped Chloe and that got everybody's attention even Alya who was leaving.

Marinette clenched her teeth as Leo dragged her back laughing nervously as he rounded the corner.

Adrian glared at Chloe and said "what did you do to Alya and don't lie to me Chloe."

Chloe frowned as she held her cheek as pointed at the spot where Alya stood.

"She was snooping through my locker and taking pictures without my consent!"

Adrian said "and what you got her in trouble? That isn't a crime or against school policy! Your using your dads influence to get what you want and when you want it! Your nothing but a spoiled brat!"

Adrian said "your nothing but a shallow petty spoiled brat!"

Chloe rested back as she stared with wide eyes at him

"Adrien..." She whispered and walked away, rather she ran away.

Sabrina frowned as she held the school rule book, "well it kind of is" she whispered and went after Chloe.

Adrian felt a little bad and did he really did but he knew he was right.

He remembered when Chloe was a nice and sweet and a caring girl before she turned into this when her dad won the election.

Adrien marched right back to where Marinette was, she was laying face down on the floor

"Oh I'm a horrible person"

Adrian whispered "but I'm worse."

Leo moved between comforting the two as they sulked

Adrian whispered "did I do the right thing?"

Leo nodded 'she needed to know. Don't beat yourself up over it'

Adrian said "but it's just look at what she became and how she used to be."

Leo nodded 'you did your best Adrien'

"Let's do check up on Alya and then Chloe" Marinette stood up

Finding Alya was harder then they thought it would be

By now the trio had transformed and spread out over the city to find Alya but to no avail. Chat was on a roof as he was looking at Chloe through his baton, she was totally fine.

She was spinning and laughing as she was in her Ladybug costume. Chat shuddered at the thought of her being Ladybug.

"Hey there peeping tom" gentle voices were heard behind Chat as he turned to see Ladybug and Summer

Chat said "on her? No, I'm just worried."

Ladybug smiled and she went behind Chat and leaned on his head. Her arms and chest planted on it, as she too pulled out her Yo yo to watch.

Winter, who was soaring the skies, saw something. Or someone, he thought as he squinted at the figure below him.

A girl who ombre hair speeding rapidly towards the hotel Chloe lived in. She had on a black suit with white boots. She was riding on a floating pink circle with a triangle pointing forward.

Winter appeared in front of her and signed 'who are you?'

The girl swirled around him as she headed up the floors on the glass windows.

"Move it! I have a bug to unmask"

Winter pulled his whip out and cracked it.

Winter saw as the girl suddenly disappeared into thin air and then a scream from up above

Winter gasped silently, "how?"

Ladybug, Chat, and Summer perked up at Chloe's shriek as they moved forward and broke into Chloe's room.

There they saw the same girl Winter saw, who was now also in the room.

"Alya?" Ladybug asked and the girl turned around.

Chloe was frozen in the middle of a scream with a giant pause symbol on her chest.

"Its Lady WiFi and how are you there?! Isn't Chloe Ladybug?!"

Summer drawled "does she look like Ladybug? Ladybug doesn't have blond hair."

Ladybug ducked her head as she twirled her pigtail.

Lady WiFi them glared and with her phone swiped up and send off pause signals towards the group and released Chloe, was more than happy to run away.

"Lady WiFi, out" she said and disappeared into the phone.

"She moves by phone!" Ladybug stated

Winter signed 'then what do we do?'

Unnoticed by them the entire world was still watching as the pink video symbol clung onto the roof and the building everywhere.

"Lure her out to the bottom floors! Hurry!" Summer said as she pushed the group towards the doors.

The civilians outside stopped and watched the floating scene recording in the night sky above, even a certain frizzy haired girl.

"What in the world?" She asked as she set down her book to stare at the sky.

Even the magicals in their homes and or schools watched this.

Winter signed 'your right if we do she can't stop us.'

They ran while dodging lady wifi who tried to trap them

Eyes soon were attached the sky as they watched the hero's dodge the Akuma's attack until they got to a floor.

It was a dining room with phones everywhere as Lady WiFi jumped out and attacked them all

Winter signed 'smash the phones!'

Winter and Summer cracked their whips and slammed them onto multiple phones

Chat and Ladybug took out their weapons as they smashed the last few phones.

"To the basement!" Summer said and down they went further

Winter signed 'go ill hold her off!'

Lady WiFi stopped as she disappeared when she threw the pause symbol, freezing Winter.

She then teleported then to the room and looked and saw the winter feather brooch

Summer, who was shielding Ladybug and Chat, turned around and reached her hand out.

"Don't!"

Only to watch in horror as winter released a loud scream of pain as ribbons of white and blue feather like energy surrounded him as his costume flicked between being there or bare skin only his mask didn't flicker.

Summer watched in horror as her hands went to her face and she screamed for Winter.

"Winter!"

Ladybug and Chat screamed.

Ladybug charged Lady WiFi full of rage as she threw yo yo at her. Lady WiFi let go Winter as she grabbed Ladybug and set up a camera next to the other two.

"Have fun" she smiled and disappeared with Ladybug into a kitchen "now let's see who's behind the mask"

Lady WiFi tugged at her mask "why isn't it it coming off?!"

"Well I run around a lot it can't fall off"

Winter whimpered in pain as his costume still flickered and the ribbons still around him.

Summer grabbed him and shielded him from the camera's.

"Chat! Go help Ladybug! If she did this to him who knows what she could to her"

Winter weakly said "f-fine."

He weakly stood as the ribbons and his costume became one again and he took a breathe and got his whip and cracked it hitting Lady WiFi.

She screamed and dropped Ladybug, rather she dropped her head.

Everybody was in awe of the sheer determination and will and strength Winter showed.

One minute he was being tortured and now he was back to fighting. A certain one eyed hit wizard said "constant vigilance!"

Summer smiled and hugged him tightly "oh Winter"

Chat ran up past them towards Ladybug "let's go get My Lady!"

The two nodded and off they were to help out Ladybug

Ladybug said "the tower! We need to destroy the WiFi tower!"

Summer and Winter nodded as they quickly headed towards the tower with Chat bursting into the room to the girls were in. Ladybug was pinned on a wall by two pause symbols lock symbol on her chest.

Lady WiFi clicked her tongue as she ran out and kicked Chat into the freezer.

"Chat!"

Outside the building both Winter and Summer were using their whips to launch themselves up.

Summer then said "Flame Vortex!"

Summer shot herself up into the sky with Winter following after her.

"The cable!" Summer grabbed whip and cracked it much like Winter did.

It was then that Winter noticed the video playing in sky, their fight with Lady WiFi.

Winter gasped "w-were being watched!"

Summer said "not the time Winter! We need to finish this!"

Winter glanced back to her and the video and then down to see the civilians staring at him.

He shivered a bit as they finally landed on the roof

Winter took a deep breathe and releases a blizzard of snow and ice at the wifi box

Lady WiFi broke through the door with Chat and Ladybug dragging her down into a head lock.

Summer cracked the WiFi box as Ladybug broke her phone and caught the Akuma.

"Gotcha!" The civilians watching smiled and shouted in victory as the last the saw was Ladybug purifying the Akuma and sending out cleansing light.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" And everything returned to normal.

The next day the entire fight was somehow uploaded onto the ladyblog including what happened to Winter Owl

The three friends stood around Alya's phone as she showed what she got

"Look at this! Oh I really want to apologize to Winter for that! Oh I'm sure they all hate me!"

Leo signed and said 'it wasn't your fault. It was the akuma.'

Marinette patted her back as she looked up towards Rosalie. She seemed pretty upset at the moment and gave the class a free period.

"Do you think she's upset about what I did to them?" Alya asked and groaned as she threw her arms over her head.

"Oh Alya please! Besides why would she be upset? she doesn't have a connection to them" Marinette shrugged.

Rosalie sighed, she shouldn't have let what happened effect her but it did seeing winter like that it made her scared.

She knew it wasn't Alya's fault it was the akuma. Just then Chloe came in yet something was different.

She was more quite as she simply walked in.

Rosalie sighed as she looked up out of the window "everything's a mess"

A/N: Some hints towards the Harry Potter world in this chapter as things are getting slowly more tense! Also with the scene with Adrien going towards Kim? I tried to include the prank scene from Clannad with Tomoya and Fuu-chan.

Also, if you want to picture Summer screaming or her face just go to YouTube and search "Gray's death Fairy Tail" Juvia's face kills me.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I would like to apologize for not uploading in the past 3 days ;-;

Chapter 17:

Marinette was running away from Lady WiFi screaming as she was being attacked. Stormy Weather was at the other end of the hall.

Lady WiFi sent a pause symbol and froze Marinette while Stormy Weather encased her in an ice block. The two girls high five each other but turned around when they saw a boy with bright red hair wearing bodysuit. Black pants with a white top that had black stripes.

On his left arm was a tablet and his right a digital pen stylist, he quickly erased Stormy Weather's parasol and trapped them in an ice block as he erased the one Marinette was in.

"Huh?" She stumbled out and ran to the boy "Oh thank you Super Nath"

The boy chuckled as he held the girl.

The boy smiled at his crush and then saw Leo who grinned a small grin

"Nathaniel!" Mme. Meldeneiev shouted slamming her hand on his notebook, snapping the boy out of daydream.

"Ah!" He shouted and jumped as Leo did too at her hand.

"This is why you're failing! To the principal, now! Leo, you're with Marinette today" she explained as Nathanlie apologized to Leo and grabbed his things hurried out, his notebook fell open in front of Chloe.

She picked it up and nearly laughed "look he has a crush on Marinette!"

She exclaimed and soon his face matched his hair as he snatched his notebook not noticing the the page that was ripped out by Chloe as he ran out.

Adrian scowled at Chloe and he said "this is why you don't have friends Chloe and you never will. Until you figure out what I mean don't talk to me or Leo or any of our friends and leave Kim and Nathaniel alone."

Chloe grinned just a bit as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why are you angry Adrien? I simply pointed out that Nathaniel had a crush on Marinette. Oh don't tell me, you've fallen for her!"

Adrian stuttered a bit before looking away and softly saying "well she is my girlfriend."

The entire class fell silent and to Chloe she felt like she had just turned to stone and became shattered

Marinette turned very red as she looked at him "wh-when was this established?!"

Alya, who whipped her phone out at the rigjt second recorded the entire thing, grinned.

Leo shook Marinette a bit before turning to Adrien "I think you broke her"

Adrian said "well I was planning on asking her today."

Mme. Meldeneiev sighed and shook her head as she assigned partners to a group project they were doing.

Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Kim, Leo, and Max. Nathaniel, Rose, and Juleka. Ivan, Myelene, and Alix. Lastly,

"Marinette, Chloe, and Sabrina"

"What?" Marinette snapped out of it as she groaned and begged Alya to switch with her.

"If it wasn't that terrible duo I would" Alya laughed "Don't worry I'll tell Adrien you aren't so much of a dork"

"Oh you're the best!" She tackled Alya down into a hug

The bell rang and the class walked out all smiling and laughing as Marinette walked out and saw Sabrina and Chloe at the lockers.

"What's going on?" She asked as Chloe rolled her eyes

"None of your business" she needed and crossed her arms

"I'm in this group now, it is my business" she said

"Oh we were just diving up our work! You and I do research and she presents the work!" Sabrina smiled

"What? That's not fair at all!" Marinette placed her fists on her hips

"Ugh whatever" Chloe rolled her eyes.

The girls argued all the way to the library where they grabbed their books and set them down on the table

"All I'm saying is you should pull a little weight and do some research!" Marinette exclaimed

"I'm not pulling any weight am I?" Chloe grabbed her stomach and turned around

"Ugh" Marinette smacked her head with her palm "never mind you're impossible"

Just as Chloe was going to retort berrets from Gabriel's fashion line that Marinette was helping out with fell on her head. It was the same one Chloe used to bribe Sabrina to take her side.

"Ah! What's going on?" She screamed as Marinette looked around to see a boy leaning on the rail. A tablet on his left arm as his right held a stylist. He wore black pants and a white long sleeved shirt with black stripes that down towards the center.

He drew quickly as a blow dryer appeared and went after Chloe who ran away. The sounds alarmed students as they hid for cover while Marinette hid as well and opened her bag.

"Tikki, Spots On!" And Ladybug stood where Marinette once was. She climbed up the book cases and hopped onto the the blow dryer and flew around

"Hello My Lady" Chat said as he stood on the book cases and Ladybug groaned

"Less talking, more fighting!" Ladybug shouted over the noise

Winter looked up and tapped Chat on the shoulder as the two charged at the new Akuma.

"Nath?" Winter whispered as he ran up the steps.

The Akuma glanced at them and frowned as he stood up and pointed his tablet at them. Ladybug finally got rid of blow dryer and looked up to Chat and Winter running towards the Akuma.

Said Akuma drew a wall between him the brother duo as he ran off. The two ran into the wall as Ladybug came up and helped them up

"Let's leave this one alone for now" Ladybug said firmly

"It was Nathaniel" Winter stated as she nodded

"Yeah I know. C'mon let's go escort Chloe home and watch over her" Chat said as the they all jumped down.

Bourgeois Hotel

Chat, Ladybug, and Winter all stood in Chloe's as they watched over the girl.

"I don't get why he would attack me? I'm an angel everyone loves me!" Chloe said

"Yeah I'm sure" Ladybug looked away, sarcasm strong in her words.

"No way" Chloe gasped and Chat and Winter tilted their heads. Chat to his left and Winter to his right.

"Ladybug you're my fan!" Chloe exclaimed and the brothers looked away to keep from snorting.

"I'm what?" Ladybug asked

"Ah we have to take a picture!" Chloe ram after Ladybug as she brought her in and took a picture "ah your face is weird!"

"Sorry, I don't like camera's" Ladybug pushed Chloe's phone down and walked towards her sofa where she saw the drawing Nathaniel drew.

Her face was drawn all over it and Ladybug groaned and balled it up as she threw her arms in the air.

"Okay, I'm done!" She exclaimed and walked towards the balcony

"Wait Ladybug! Where are you going? I thought we were going to watch over Chloe?" Chat explained

"YOU can watch over Chloe. I'm not!" Ladybug said and jumped on the railing and threw her yo yo "goodbye Chat"

Winter sighed, she's so stubborn! Ladybug left as Chat marched back in. Chloe got up and tapped their shoulders as they turned around,

"Um excuse me, but do either of you know about Physics?" She asked and Chat pointed at himself with his thumb

"I happen to be a wiz at it" he said and Chloe clapped and shoved her workbook into his chest

"Great! Be a good kitty and do these for me!" She said and pushed Chat into a chair while Winter shook his head. At least now I can see why she would leave, he thought.

With Marinette-

Ladybug swung through the roofs of Paris as she made her way onto her own and went into her room where she called the transformation off and threw the bag onto the bed.

"Ow!" Tikki yelled as she left the bag.

"Oh Tikki I'm sorry but its just Chloe just ahhh!" Marinette threw herself onto her bed

"It's okay Marinette I understand but be careful to not let your emotions get ahead of you." Tikki explained "oh!"

Tikki hid herself as Marinette looked up to the Akuma from earlier at her window as she gasped. Marinette walked backwards as he erased her window and dropped in.

"Please don't be afraid!" He begged as he turned away and rubbed his neck "listen I wanted to say sorry if you got caught up in the mess earlier"

Marinette shook her head as he kneeled down "listen I know this is odd but will you come to my birthday party?"

"You're party?" She asked as she sat down and he stood up "I don't know"

"Oh please! It would mean the world to me if you came Marinette! You're beautiful and nice and sweet unlike Chloe!" He sneered at the end while Marinette blushed and looked down

"I'll go" she said and saw him light up "on the promise that you won't attack anyone!"

"I won't I only attacked Chloe!" He said and drew out am invitation for her "I promise and I'll wait for you dawn!"

He flew off as Tikki appeared again "are you sure?"

Bourgeois Hotel

Chat and Winter sat in silence as their weapons suddenly ran. Winter pulled his whip out while Chat pulled his baton out as they walked outside to see Ladybug calling them.

"Buggy?" Winter asked and Ladybug explained the deal to them

"Listen Nathaniel came to me just now as Marinette and asked me out for his party. I won't be able to go as Ladybug and I need back up. One of you go with me" she said

"Wait only one?" Chat asked as Chloe came up to him and pointed at her homework. Winter smiled and nodded as he pushed her back inside

"Why only one?" Winter asked

"Its too much of a risk to bring everyone. Since its going to be dark out Chat I'll need you with me on the boat ride you'll blend in easier" she explained "I'm sorry Winter"

"Its okay Buggy" he said "should I stay here with Chloe?"

"Just leave he promise me to not hurt her if I went with him" Ladybug said and Winter hummed in agreement.

"I'll meet you at?" Chat trailed off "sundown" Ladybug said and hung up

The brothers nodded and dismissed themselves from Chloe happily as she yelled for them to come back.

Now Marinette walked with Tikki along the river. She wore pink shorts and a looser white shirt with her black blazer. Tikki had a blast dressing her up.

Marinette bit her lip as she walked up to the boat with Nathaniel sitting in it "ahem" she said and he turned around surprised.

He helped her up to the deck "you made it! And you look lovely" he turned around and faced the small Eiffel Tower he made. Clouds flew over them as they darkened the area. He cursed the clouds and froze. "Oh sorry but I can't draw when its dark"

Marinette smiled and hummed as she sat down while Nathaniel drew a bright moon that illuminated them as they headed down the canal. He played some music as they talked happily. Marinette looked up to the roofs and smiled as she saw Chat running across the roofs and onto the bridge that just passed under and onto the boat.

"S-Since it's your birthday I want to draw you something!" Marinette suggested as she grabbed his stylist "although it may not be good"

Nathaniel smiled and laughed while Chat frowned and clenched his baton. To think the tomato beat me to asking her out! Both Marinette and my Lady! Chat thought. He snuck up not noticing that the Akuma had seen him.

"I'm sure its lovely Marinette but can you let go for a second I need to draw something really quick" he explained and glared a bit at Chat behind him. Marinette pulled back and ran off with the stylist in her hand.

"Chat now!" She exclaimed as Chat extended his baton to trap Nathaniel who was in shock at the duo.

"You tricked me? You're just like Chloe!" He exclaimed and Marinette gasped and stomped her foot.

"Why is everyone comparing me to Chloe?!" She exclaimed as Nathaniel kicked Chat's baton towards Marinette and grabbed his stylist back before trapping the two of them a box. "The deal is off" he said and flew off as he erased the back of the boat.

Chat grabbed Marinette's waist as she put his baton straight "like this! Pull us up!" Chat nodded and launched them up towards the sky and onto the pavement as he let go of Marinette.

"We have an artist to draw out Princess. Let's hurry" Chat grinned and went after Nathaniel. Marinette scoffed at him, "if it wasn't for me we still be in that box!" She grumbled as she transformed with Tikki laughing.

Bourgeois Hotel

Chloe was in front of her mirror as she cried and came up with excuses as to why she didn't finish the project.

"Oh Mme! There's just so much stress and it was so overwhelming!" She cried and groaned as she shook her head mumbling under her breath "as if"

Chloe then heard a crash from her room as she snuck in quietly "Ladybug? Chat?" She whispered and then another noise "W-Winter?" She whimpered. Suddenly a laugh filled her room as she screamed and ran under her bed.

"Chloe?~ Oh are you hiding? How adorable!" The voice said as Chloe trembled. She peaked and saw her clothes and closet disappear as she gasped. Then her bed above her did too. She screamed as she crawled away and then ran when the Akuma drew a heel that followed her.

"Doesn't feel so good when you're the one being stepped on huh?" He laughed and then frowned and growled as Ladybug entered and broke the heel.

"Better watch your ankles!" She grinned with Chat behind her.

"You wouldn't be helping her if you knew what she was like!" He yelled as Chloe gaped "Oh please! I'm an angel!"

The Akuma drew quickly quickly as pairs of boxer gloves flew at the hero's. Chat was knocked back as his back hit the wall, he gasped and curled a bit.

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled and destroyed the gloves. Next he drew three razor blades, two of which she destroyed as the other one does towards Chloe. Chloe closed her eyes as she curled herself up. A baton stopped the razor and destroyed as Chloe opened an eye.

"Chat he can't draw in the dark!" She yelled as he nodded and called for Cataclysm. He nearly hit it before it was erased and he touched the wall, destroying it. Chat felt a sudden weight on his right leg as he looked down to see a very large ball and chain attached to his leg.

The floor was also being erased as he fell in with Chloe being trapped in a corner. Ladybug called for Lucky Charm and a bouncy ball came down.

She looked around as Chat warned "My Lady, please hurry cats don't really have 9 lives!"

"Yes do try to take me down with a bouncy ball!" The Akuma laughed as Ladybug smirked "gladly".

Ladybug threw the bouncy ball against a wall as it went around and broke all the lights. She wrapped his leg with her yo yo and tripped him. Nathaniel fell as he dropped his pen that Ladybug then stepped on. She grabbed her bouncy ball as quickly said.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" And everything was fixed. Chat and Ladybug fist bumped as they grinned and said "Bien Joué!"

The next day

Alya was sitting down talking with Chloe as she complained that Ladybug and Chat Noir trashed her room.

"They saved you" Alya states raising an eyebrow but Chloe didn't listen. 'Honestly girl" she shook her head. Both Marinette and Adrien came in tired and holding hands.

"Bout time!" Rosalie popped up from behind as she threw her hand in the air "okay pay up!"

"Huh?" Adrien asked as Leo came in

"Did you bet?!" He asked

"You bet I did!" She grinned as some student grumbled handing her and Alya money. "Thank you!"

Adrien groaned as he held Marinette who held her coffee in both hands, "let go Adrien"

"no way"

"ugh" she groaned as the class laughed. Leo glanced over and Kim who smiled. 'Maybe it'll happen to me' he thought happily as class began.

A/N: Finally -_-


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"Are you sure its around this corner Bugaboo?" Chat asked as the the hero's flew the air. Zips, cracks, and clanks were heard as the four jumped onto another roof.

"Yes, I am sure. Ah, there!" Ladybug pointed towards a tall building.

The brick building stood at 15 stories with kids littering outside. There were trees everywhere as a brick gate surrounded the building. There was a park with a lake nearby too.

"That's the Orphanage" Summer smiled as Winter stood next to her

"Let's go" Winter breathed as they descended catching the kids attention.

"Look! It's them! Mme. Petit! It's them!" A little kid with brown hair with chubby shouted as he bounced.

Winter smiled at the children who came and asked for his autograph.

Each hero had their own little group. Chat was having a blast along with Winter.

"Angel be careful!" A boy shouted as the hero's looked over to see a girl with black hair and straight bangs, blue eyes, pale skin in jeans and a black shirt zooming at them on a metal cart.

Behind her was a boy who looked similar to her only he had slightly tanner skin with lighter eyes.

"St-stop her!" He shouted as the girl screamed

Winter ran quickly as he flew over the girl and stretched his arms to save her.

Winter grabbed the girl as Summer stopped the cart with Ladybug and Chat grabbing whatever fell out.

The boy signed and ran up to Winter, his hair covering most of his eyes as he hugged his sister once she was put down.

"Th-thank you! Angel you could've gotten hurt!"

Angel said "no way I couldn't I was fine"

Winter looked back at the others who approached the twins.

"Um are you okay?" Ladybug asked and Angel turned.

"Ladybug...you're Ladybug" Angel whispered "Damon that's Ladybug"

"Yes, Angel I'm aware. We were told they were coming today" Damon said

"I was not informed!" Angel yelled and threw her in the air

A little kid said "you didn't inform Angel demon?! You're such a demon!"

Damon flinched and looked away only for Winter to pick him up and throw him over his shoulder protectively.

Angel frowned as did Ladybug. They both turned around a firmly shouted

"That's not nice! Don't say that!" Both were stunned and looked at each other.

Damon looked at Winter and looked away embarrassed

"Y-you can put me down!"

Winter smiled gently and plucked one of his feathers from his wings and gave it to Damon only for another feather to grow in its place.

Damon was put down as he held the feather in wonder.

"That's so cool, Damon!" Angel smiled while the other kids frowned and went back to playing by themselves.

Summer glanced over at Chat who shrugged at her. Winter smiled and rubbed the kids head.

Ladybug leaned down to Angel "why did they say that?"

Damon glanced over at her "because my name sounds very similar to demon. Because of that they always call me a demon, no matter what"

Angel hugged him tightly

Winter signed 'your no demon if anything your a little angel.'

Damon tilted his head a bit confused as Ladybug laughed a bit

"He says you're an angel"

Winter then kissed Damon's forehead and smiled at the young boy.

Damon smiled and laughed a bit as did Angel. They both sent the hero's big grins as they heard the door swing open.

A lady, who was far too old to be wearing clothes that...tight, was standing there with a ruler.

"Damon" she warned as the boy jumped and hid the feather

"Mme. Chelia! He didn't do anything!" Angel shouted as he got in front of Damon.

Ladybug said "is something wrong ma'am?"

"Forgive me if this these little monkeys have cause you trouble. Both of you to your rooms!" The woman shouted.

"The windows" Summer whispered as the gang looked to see other kids snickering

Ladybug said "why are you yelling at them? They haven't done anything."

The woman sighed "not yet, with these two its always a mess. Especially you Damon"

Winter scowled and said "I'll adopt."

"What?!" Chat said as everyone turned to him

"I'm sorry Mr. Winter but unless you are a legal adult I cannot give you these children."

Summer purred "what about me? I am 23, a legal adult that can provide food, clothes, and shelter."

The woman stared back as the twins stared in shock.

"B-both of us?!" Angel asked

Summer said "Yep." She smiled brightly

The old woman smiled at her before returning to a frown and beckoning her to her office.

"Come with me" she pleaded as Summer skipped up the steps with the twins in tow.

Summer went to her office as she sat down with the old woman. Her heart was beating! 'I'm only 23 and now I have two kids' she thought

The old woman gave her the adoption forms, "okay now listen Mme. Summer I get you're trying to do a good thing. And as a superhero that comes with the job but these two are special. Damon had a tendency to fall while Angel tends to spring into action more often. Are you sure you're up to the challenge?"

"I'm sure madame. I want those two kids" Summer smiled

"Let's give them a week to stay and check out the place and if everything's alright they will be in your custody " the old woman said with a smile.

Summer grinned happily as she signed away and exchanged all the legal papers, it was like she was prepared for this.

When she was done Summer came out with the twins hugging her tightly as they grinned, their bags and jackets in tow.

Winter, Chat, and Ladybug stared at her

"I can't believe you adopted two kids"

Summer said "We, you mean."

"We?" They asked

Summer grinned and said "yes we as in the four of us. They are under our care."

The group's jaws dropped as Ladybug fell

"I-I'm a mother now"

Summer said "yes you are. You and Chat are fathers now Winter."

Angel and Damon looked at each other before putting up two fingers each

"2 moms and 2 dads!"

Winter and Chat and Ladybug fainted

Summer looked down with a smile on her face

"Oh dear!"

Later on we find the four at Summer's house. It was very spacious for a single person and a Kwami. White walls with cute windows that had white sills outside decorated with cute pink flowers. The door was a bright red with a golden handle. They all went in as Damon and Angel looked around.

"Incredible!" Damon whisoered

Ladybug grabbed Summer's arm amd pulled her over before saying "Summer, we're only 14. How can we be parents?"

Summer, who smiled brightly tilted her head as she laughed a bit "don't worry only in name you are! I'll actually provide for them you three!"

Winter signed 'w-what if...what if I wanted to help raise them?'

Summer hummed as the twins looked at her

"Well you'd probably have to move in as well"

Chat said "w-what?! Winter your- why?" Didn't he love him anymore?

Winter looked at Chat 'its not that I want to get away from you, I just want to help these kids!'

Chat said "your abandoning me! You promised we would always be together! You, you lied!"

Chat turned his back and ran. Winter saw the tears in his brothers eyes and frowned a bit.

"Chat!" Ladybug ran after him as Summer looked at Winter and grabbed his shoulder

"Give him some time it's all new to him. He's just scared"

Winter signed 'he's right. I'll be back.'

He flew after Chat and found him quite easily. He pulled him into a hug and he felt the tears Chat dropped onto his shoulder. He pulled him in closer while looking around to make sure no Akuma was coming.

Damon and Angel looked at each other before sighing

"Th-thank you for trying Summer but we really can't stay anywhere...something always happens"

Summer said "don't think about it."

Winter said "Adrien I'm sorry. I love you okay? Mad at me?"

Chat pushed his head away and looked away sniffling "I guess"

Winter whined and turned back into Leo and hugged Chat and signed 'I'm not leaving I was I just wanted those kids to have a family. I don't want them to grow up without a father like I almost did.'

Chat looked down at Leo before sighing and hugging him

"Its thanks to mom we're together huh?"

Leo nodded and signed 'Adrien please don't leave me. I don't want you to be alone and I don't want to be alone. For so long we've only had each other.'

Chat groaned and brought Leo into his chest into a tight hug

"I'm not leaving you Leo"

Leo replied "no leave either love you Adrian."

Chat laughed a bit as he held him tighter

The two then heard a zip and feet landing as they looked to see Ladybug running at them full speed with a very angry and worried face.

"Chaaaattt!" She leaped at them ready to kick them down.

Thinking quickly Leo dodged her and Ladybug landed on Chat as their lips touched.

Ladybug's eyes widen as did Chat's. The two pulled away before chasing Leo.

"Leo!"

Leo signed 'you both loved it! Your both already dating!'

"As civilians! The world doesn't know!" Ladybug tackled the boy down as she pulled his cheeks

Leo signed 'sorry buggy I just- I want you two to be happy.'

Ladybug sighed as she hugged him tightly "we are Winter"

Chat helped Ladybug up, "let's get back to Summer and the kids"

Leo transformed back and Winter signed 'I'm sorry about earlier.'

They entered Summers house and saw Damon hidding behind Angel who stretched out her arms.

"W-we might have to do a reveal you three" Summer said

Winter signed 'I know.'

Ladybug and Chat nodded as Ladybug walked to the two "okay you two have to promise not to tell anyone who were are okay?"

Angel and Damon nodded and said "we promise."

Summer called off her tramsformation and in her place stood Rosalie.

The kids gaped at her a bit "holy our moms beautiful" Angel said

"M-Ms. Ivory?!" Chat said as the three released their transformations. Now stood Leo, Adrien, and Marinette.

"Ah! I know you three!" Damon pointed "you two are models and you help design their clothes!"

Rosalie looked and said "Adrian, Leo, Marinette you're."

Marinette waved her hand as Rosalie pulled her cheeks "so that's why you miss my lessons!"

"O-ow! Mme Ivory!"

Leo signed 'sorry Rosalie.'

Damon walked over to Adien before bowing "I'm sorry!"

Adrian said "what are you sorry for?"

"Making you upset" Damon looked down "y-you're not the first one. I've hurt many people before"

"Damon..." Angel said

Adrian pulled Damon into a small hug and kissed the young boy forehead and Adrian said "how can I be mad at you? Your my...son."

Wow, he thought he would be saying much later in his lifetime.

Damon looked up at him before feeling the tears come as he hugged Adrien

Winter signed 'what about me? I'm your dad and uncle...that doesn't sound weird at all.'

The girls laughed as the twins embraced them all, the Kwami coming out and together.

Angel noticed them first before she jumped up "you have those guys too?!"

That got the attention of everybody.

Plagg looked at the girl "what do you mean?"

Damon and Angel grinned as the ran to grab their jackets and pulled up a flap revealing another seasonal brooch.

"The Guardians of Fall and Spring" a voice said, it belonged to a white rabbit who beautiful blue eyes.

Another poked his head out shyly revealing it to be a small black bear with gold eyes. Angel's brooch took the form of buddin rose, with a beautiful pearl in the center. And Damon's took the form of a reddish orange leaf

"The last two seasons" Summer whispered as she covered her mouth in a gasp. She looked down at her own brooch as it glowed, along with Winter's.

"Incredible" Ladybug said as she approached the two "c-can you two transform?" She asked as the two looked at each other.

"We can but it always goes wrong" Damon whispered "Angel you go first"

Angel stood in the center as she swipes her hand over her brooch as Spring hopped in, "Spring, let's hop!"

A white light flooded the room as Angel finished her transformation. Now she wore a light pink bodysuit with darker red roses around her body. She also had a whip but at the base was a rose like shape with the actual cable covered in thorns. Her mask followed the same color but towards the bottom two little ends stood down.

"Spring at your duty!" She called while saluting happily "alright Damon you're up!" She slapped his back and pushed him down "oops, my bad"

"Ow! Angel you know you have crazy strength like that!" He yelled as he butted heads with her.

"Who are you yelling at?" Spring challenged

"Fall, paws out" Damon sneered as Fall waves his arms around.

"H-hey you two!" Marinette warned as she gave a cookie to Tikki just in case

In Damon's place stood Fall, he wore a brown bodysuit like Spring but his was reddish orange with the leafs all over him. At his his was a whip as well with a rougher looking cable and a leaf at his base.

For 12 years they are really intimidating, Leo thought as he laughed nervously.

Fall butted his head against Spring's as they stood in a fighting stance. "I'm challenging you Spring"

"Now you've done it" she whispered as Marinette quickly called for Tikki.

"Tikki, Spot's on!" Marinette transformed into Ladybug. "Alright break it up!" She clapped her hands as walked near them "c'mon let's get along" she sang

"This is between us!" The two raised their fist and accidentally hit Ladybug in the face. Ladybug fell back slowly as the twins realized what they did. The two screamed as Ladybug got up, glaring at them.

"Now, you've done it" she said and with her yo yo she hit their heads as they fell. The other three flinched as the event happened.

"Remind me to not anger her" Rosalie laughed nervously as the brothers nodded and said "ditto"

This was going to be a long journey.

A/N: Another Fairy Tail hint! Oh Happy #2 came out


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Rosalie stood at the front of class waiting as more parents came in with their kids. Some less excited to be here than others but showed up nonetheless, she looked around to see Leo and Adrien speaking softly with frown on their faces. Marinette, Nino, and Alya were near them as well.

Leo signed 'he's coming right he promised'

Marinette frowned a bit and felt her phone vibrate as she got a message.

She looked down to see Lily's name and face pop on her screen with the message

'Open the doors!'

She tapped Alya and the girl nodded as they walked away and opened the doors

When they did they saw Lily and Marinette said "Where's your husband? Leo's about to cry."

Lily turned around and groaned as she went around the corner and pulled out Gabriel.

"Lily!" He said and the girls looked shocked.

Compared to his normal outfit, he wore dark blue jeans with a button up under a loose sweater. His hair was slightly looser compared to his usual style.

Lily said "you're not getting out of this! screw your schedule your sons are more important!"

Gabriel groaned as he tugged at the collar "at least a change of clothes?"

Lily looked him over and shook her head as she promptly turned, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the class where it grew silent as Gabriel held onto Marinette as well.

Leo and Adrien looked at each other in shock before grinning

The brothers tackled their father in a hug while everybody looked over at the man whom they have never seen in normal clothing.

Gabriel sighed and chuckled "boys, you're crushing your mother and Marinette"

They tackled their father who gave out a small grunt.

Leo pouted 'but it's just we don't see you much since fashion week began again.'

Gabriel waved his arms around "Marinette may ask you to stop feeding them sweets they're getting heavy...again"

The class laughed at his remark.

Leo signed 'like your one to talk? Need I mention the triple chocolate cake and cookies you ate?'

Lily turned to Gabriel "you ate what?"

Gabriel quickly put Leo's hands behind him "nothing Lily!"

The class heard clapping as they turned to see Rosalie there as serious as ever "now that the class is complete let's get going on the presentations"

Gabriel mumbled loudly and said "oh great I'm have flash backs of the nuns with rulers again"

"Eh?" The kids turned to him as Gabriel waved them off before sending the standing kids to their seats.

Rosalie said "now that all the parents are here; Mr. Bourgeois if I have to tell you and your daughter one more time to put your phones away I will take them. This is my class and you follow my rules and no title will make me give it back."

Chloe rolled her eyes and stuffed her phone in her bag along with the bracelet she was showing Sabrina.

Rosalie said "good and one more time Chloe and its detention for a month and you won't get that phone back to the end of the year."

Chloe rolled her eyes "fine, fine"

The class was soon seated as some parents went up and introduced themselves and gave a small synopsis of their jobs and answered questions.

Now Marinette's dad was up and explaining the bakery while Marinette passed out some croissants.

Plagg, using the distraction, zoomed towards Chloe's bag where he saw her bracelet.

"Finally some food!" He said

Winter mumbled "what's that greedy chat up to?"

Plagg opened the bracelets case and trapped himself in the large band as the bag tipped over. He heard a loud thud and a tray hit the floor. 'Looks like Marinette fell' he thought and zoomed out quickly before Chloe checked her bag.

Winter saw a bright glimmer as did Tikki and Summer when Plagg zoomed to Adrien's bag.

"What did he do?" They questioned

Winter checked and said "Plagg! You dumb chat!"

Adrien quickly helped Marinette up as Chloe checked her bag and saw her case open. Chloe gasped and caught everyone attention as she there her bag on her desk

"Who stole it?!"

Gabriel said "you better not be accusing any of us otherwise you won't like the answer."

"Well its not in its case!" Chloe stated and showed him her empty case and took out her things

"See?! Nothing!"

Chloe said "Marinette took it!"

Gabriel Cooly said "you better have proof of this little statement of yours otherwise I don't think voters will like the fact you're thinking of having your father demand a search."

"I don't have it! See?"

Marinette patted herself down with Chloe's help

"Then where is it? Its so expensive too..."

Adrian said "maybe you misplaced it or it rolled out of your bag somewhere?"

Chlo quickly looked under her desk and chair with Sabrina's help

"Aren't you suppose to help? Isnt this kinda your job?" Chloe asked Agent Roger

Gabriel cooly said "since when does the police listen to a spoiled little girl?"

"Since this little girl is also higher in him in power" Chloe tested

Gabriel said "No, you are not. You have no power you're ridding on your fathers coat tail demanding things that you know you can't have on you own. Without your fathers power and influence your nothing." Now that got a lot of reactions, Adrien and Leo stepped away from him. They knew their wouldn't stop unless he won and that went for Chloe too.

Chloe rolled her eyes "isn't it his job to help citizens then? If that's so then he is to help me as I am a citizen of Paris"

Gabriel said "that is a true but he's currently not on the clock meaning he's just a civilian."

"Well Ladybug and the others are civilians that could be helping out others even they aren't on duty" she said. Marinette, Adrien, Leo and Rosalie looked up at the ceiling

Gabriel mumbled under his breath "you were such a sweet girl; too bad you became a spoiled brat."

"Ugh" Chloe rolled her eyes as the class grew tense.

Adrien and Rosalie's eats twitched as they heard small footsteps and then the door slamming open, Damon and Angel stood at the door. Damon hid behind Angel as his arm wrapped around hers, he glanced at Adrien and Marinette

Leo signed 'Angel? Damon?'

Damon ran to Leo and Roslie jumping into their arms and yelling happily "Mom, Dad!"

Angel ran to Marinette and Adrien as well yelling the same thing.

The trio paled while Kim fainted Leo signed frantically 'KIM!'

Damon looked at Kim before touching his cheek "Dad, who is this?"

Angel also clung to Marinette

Leo paled and signed 'Adri! Help!'

Adrien quickly helped Kim up as Damon turned to him

"Dad, is he your friend?" He asked as the class stood quite

Gabriel said "Adrian, Leo is there something you want to tell your mother and me?" Rosalie said "Angel, Damon I thought I told you two to stay at the day care while I'm working?"

"I told Angel too but-" Damon started as Angel huffed

"It was so boring! So I climbed the gate and left and Damon was being a worry wart that he is followed me" she grinned

Rosalie sighed, 'Spring and Fall must have lead them here too' she thought.

Tom and Lily looked at the kids "what is going on?" They asked

"Marinette?" Alya asked as the girl shivered and carried Angel towards Rosalie

Marinette said "we might have gone to the orphanage with Ms. Rosalie and well the kids adopted us as their moms and dads." She put her arms up and laughed nervously.

Lily fell against Gabriel in shock as the class erupted into choas and shouting. Damon jumped and held his ears as Angel covered him immediately.

Leo acted quickly and scooped Damon into his arms while Marinette did the same with Adrian helping her with Angel.

Leo held Damon closely "hey, hey its okay Damon everyone's shocked. No ones yelling at you, we love you"

Rosalie smiled patting Damon's hair as Lily and Gabriel gasped.

Marinette held Angel and did the same "it's okay we're here. No one's harming him"

Leo signed 'Mom? Dad? Are you mad?'

Gabriel was moving quickly as his hands were outstretched, picking up both Leo and Damon with Lily carrying Adrien and Angel.

"Ms. Rosalie please follow us, you too Marinette" Lily said as she walked out with Rosalie quickly dismissing class as they all left with Tom close behind.

"My daughter has a kid" he whispered

Leo signed 'we're dead aren't we?'

"Not dead you just have to explain everything" Gabriel said and put the kids in the limo

Lily breathed in as she looked at Rosalie "how? Why were they with you? I mean its just they're 14! They can't be parents. Well they can but still!"

Rosalie sighed and said "we can't say."

Lily rubbed her head and felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Angel staring at her "M-Miss listen they were there because they helped me from getting hurt, so when they took us back they saw the other kids bullying Damon. Su- ahem Mom didn't like that so she took us in"

Damon whispered "it just slipped out. Mom's our primary guardian but if something happens we go to Leo and Marinette and Adrian."

Gabriel sighed before grabbing Angel and Damon and smiling slightly "I guess I can accept two grandkids"

Lily smiled and said "welcome to the family."

Lily said "you do know this means Adrian and you will marry right Marinette?" She was teasing but they didn't know, well Leo and Gabriel did.

"M-Marry?!" Marinette squeaked with Adrien and Tom nodded

Tom said "yes, I approve!"

"Papa!" Marinette shouted

Leo signed innocently 'does that mean I can call Marinette sister?'

Marinette turned red as did Adrien, both moved their hands around crazily.

"Yes! You can!" Rosalie smiled

Leo smiled and innocently signed 'a Winter wedding?'

"Ah!" Marinette hid her face in embarrassment as the car suddenly jerked forward

"Wh-what was that?" Damon looked around as he out to see a man, dressed in a robot costume with his arm pointing at him

"You, are under arrest" the man shot at Damon

"Damon!" Angel shouted shouted

Leo tackled Damon to the ground and signed 'an akuma?'

He looked at the others he knew he could transform but was he willing to do so in front of his parents as Marinette's father and the akuma?

Lily and others got out as the man pointed at all of them, Gabriel glared at him.

"Both of you, run" Marinette whispered ams grabbed their hands "now!" She ran off with them as the man started firing

When they were far enough the others panted while Leo kept watch

Damon stood up a bit with Angel's help as he turned to see a flying object and the Akuma going the opposite way. The object, a metal object rather, flew at Damon and hit his head.

"Damon!" Angel screamed as Damon knocked out

Leo narrowed his eyes as he saw his parents and Tom run to check on him. Not caring what he was going to do, he said with his voice still horse and gravely "Winter, Soar!"

Leo felt Winter's energy surfing through him as the others gasped, he ignored Rosalie's call as he ran off angrily towards the Akuma.

"Leo!" Adrien called out as Lily and Gabriel at the back of their son

"He's...Winter" Lily whispered

Adrian said "damn it Leo!" He had managed to get Plagg free of the bracelet in the confusion and he couldn't let Leo do this by himself.

Adrian said "Plagg! Claws out!"

Marinette said "I'm sorry papa. Tikki! Spots on!"

The two transformed as the parents grew numb when they saw them transform.

"W-we'll explain everything! You guys run and hide! Rosalie, please protect them" Ladybug said with a sad smile as she zipped away with Chat

Rosalie said "don't be mad or try and stop them those three will continue to protect France their it's guardians. They were chosen for this."

Rosalie grabbed Damon as everyone ran back to the Agreste Mansion. They left Tom at the bakery as he said he wanted to be there with Sabine, his wife.

Winter signed 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have transformed but I couldn't help it Damon was hurt and I just lost it.'

Chat rubbed his head and smiled "no worries, if Marinette or Angel were hurt I would have gone crazy too"

Winter signed 'Marinette, I'm sorry. I forced you to transform.'

Ladybug smiled and hugged him "its okay Winter don't worry about it. Now let's go kick some Akuma butt"

The brothers nodded and they took off after Rogercop

Ladybug looked up and saw the television on the news building turn on

"Wait, you two!" She shouted as she looked and saw the Mayor on the screen

"Hello, everyone" he started as Chat and Winter looked at the screen as well "I have come to inform you that I will no longer be Mayor. I relinquish my title to Rogercop" he looked down as the Akuma came on screen.

"Hello, everyone. As he just said I am now your mayor" he started "and from now on, in the name of justice, Ladybug, Chat, Winter, and Summer are all enemies of Paris. If anyone has any information of their whereabouts please notify the police. They will be arrested"

The trio gasped and quickly ran as they heard a helicopter above them

Winter signed 'the Mayor's office! Let's go. We can go in a civilians.'

The trio hid behind a building as Ladybug pressed against a wall

"But how? If we go in an civilians we'll look out of place!"

Winter signed 'bakery delivery? Don't your parents deliver to the Mayor's office?'

Ladybug beamed as she grabbed Winter "you're a genius! But we have to be careful to sneak in."

Winter signed 'civilian and deliver.'

Chat stood up "I'll distract them"

Winter signed 'be careful.'

Chat nodded as he leaped across the roofs with Winter and Ladybug going another way. Chat whistled to the cops around the main entrance as they all turned to him, Rogercop coming on again.

"Arrest him!" He commanded as Ladybug and Winter snuck in.

"Hope you're willing to destroy some things" Ladybug said as she smashed some security cameras with her yo yo

Winter froze the floor causing guards to slip and fall and hit things with his whip

Ladybug grinned as she and Winter ran up the stairs into the mayor's main office as they snuck in. Ladybug and Winter his behind a display as they saw Rogercop looking out the window with Chloe at the desk.

She turned to her and the two saw bright red and blue bracelets on her wrists.

Winter the froze the ground under rogercop and hit him with his whip

Chloe smiles happily as she whispered "go you two!" Rogercop slipped and fell onto his back as Chat broke threw the window

Chat said "where's the Akuma?"

Ladybug got Chloe and took her and the Mayor out to safety.

"Whistle!" She shouted as Winter froze the man's feet. Rogercop growled as he pointed his arm at Ladybug.

Only for chat to take the hit but not before kicking the whistle off

Chat was bound to wall as Ladybug ducked. She called Lucky Charm and was given a mirror. She looked at Winter who was standing up along with Rogercop.

"Winter!" She threw the mirror at him "reflect the beam!"

Winter nodded and cracked his whip and hit Rogercop

He caught the mirror as Rogercop groaned and shot off his beam making it bounce off the mirror and trap himself.

"No!" He shouted

Winter threw the mirror back at Ladybug, who caught it, and destroyed his whistle. The Akuma came out as Ladybug caught it.

"Gotcha!" She said happily and purified the Akuma "bye, bye pretty butterfly"

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything was reversed and the three heroes then had something else to face something more powerful then any Akuma; their parents!

Chat returned Chloe's bracelet and was told by Ladybug to keep better watch of her things.

The hero's smiled and waved as they left.

"Now, we are most definitely dead" Chat hummed

Winter signed 'one last patrol?'

The two smiled and looked up at the moon as they smiled "it might be our last one" Ladybug whispered

Chat said "lets make it count!"

The trio smiled and began to run across roofs and Lily saw this and her eyes widened about the vision she had years ago

Lily ran to her window as the others stared at her. She saw the same three figures, all grinning and laughing together as they ran and flipped from roof to roof.

"It was them..." She whispered

"What's 'them?'" Gabriel asked as he stated to see his sons and Marinette leaking through the roofs.

"The night you proposed I saw three figures running through the night and through the moon. We didn't have Akuma back then so I thought it was odd but now I know why" Lily explained as she turned to him "we can't take this from Gabriel"

The man sighed and he turned his back to them "I know, Rosa?" He asked as the woman lifted her head

"Take care of the kids" he said as she nodded "I will" She said.

"Don't worry, I will most definitely protect the kids Gabriel" Rosalie said with a small smile. Damon and Angel were next to her as they stood up.

"We will too!" They shouted as they group heard the footsteps above them.

Lily and Gabriel looked at each other and smiled. "Thank you, you three" Lily whispered. She breathed in as the three walked in.

"Welcome home" she said.


	20. Finale

Chapter 20: The Finale

Marinette moved her head around trying to peek at what Adrien was writing down as Rosalie went on with the lesson. She briefly heard Rose say that "Love conquers hate" as Rosalie turned to Adrien and sat on his desk.

"Adrien, dear, what did I just say?" Rosalie asked and Adrien waved her off

"During the play the reason she woke up was because love conquered hate" he said as Rosalie nodded and went off again.

A few minutes later the bell rang as the students packed up and left trying not to hear what Rosalie assigned them for homework. Adrien got up and threw away the paper he was writing on.

"Alya, I'll catch up with you later" Marinette said as the class and Rosalie left her behind.

Picking up the paper out of the trash she saw it as a poem a valentines poem to be exact

Marinette read the paper over and over as she frowned "who is he writing this to? It sounds like he's in love" she said sadly

"Marinette, eyes as blue as the heavens? A mask? Its for you!" Tikki said

"Why would he throw it away?"

Tikki said "maybe because he's ashamed of it and can't get the right wording? Find him and ask him your his girlfriend."

Marinette blushed at that word. Girlfriend. She sighed and stuffed the paper in her bag as she walked out of the class

When she did she heard a commotion and saw Chloe and Kim and Leo?

"What's the brat up to now? Tikki, hide!" Marinette said as Tikki flew into her purse as she ran downstairs to see people circling the three

Leo signed 'leave us alone Chloe!' Why today of all days?!

Kim looked at her head on as Chloe simply put her hand on her hip

"What it is Kim? Do you actually like Leo?" She asked with a small smile

Kim blushed lightly and Chloe said "you do?" Kim said "what?! I-never! what do you want?"

Leo looked down at the floor as he felt his cheeks heating up.

"Chloe!" Marinette's voice rang through the crowd as they let the small girl into the fight.

Chloe said "you really think he'll ever like you Kim? I mean he's always around Nathaniel so why would he want you? And what's that? a brooch pin? Ha! What a lame pathetic gift! You should give that to somebody else. He'll never like you after all your a dumb jock. And do you really think he'll like you Leo? I mean, you're a famous model and can do so much better then him."

"Hey, Chloe!" Marinette lunged herself at the blonde as she grabbed her cardigan and yanked her back and forth. Kim clenched his teeth and ran out of school as Leo called after him

Leo sighed this entire fight was all his fault Chloe had seen him with Nathaniel and Nathaniel giving him something and then saw him going to Kim.

Chloe pushed Marinette off as Nino came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before picking her up and turning her around

"Whoah there Mari! Cool down"

Marinette said "let me go! I'm going to tear that brats mouth off and then sow it back on and sow it shut!"

Nino kept her down and lifted all the way outside to the courtyard while Sabrina took Chloe away.

"No, you won't Mari" Nino said as he saw Adrien and Alya "Help"

Marinette used the distraction and plea to stomp on Nino's foot and tackle Chloe to the ground and punch her in the face as screams and cheers roared through the crowd ((I've always wanted her to do this))

Alya and Adrien screamed as they pull Marinette off of Chloe

"You brat!" She screamed and Adrien quickly ran away with her

Marinette shouted "let me go! I'm going to teach the little blond tramp a lesson! Let me go Adrian!"

Adrien sighed and turned Marinette's face towards him as he dipped her and kissed her. Marinette went silent.

Marinette blinked and said "I-um...uh what just happened and why does my hand hurt?"

Adrien dropped his head before carrying her away.

"Let's run." A few stomps and shouts were heard "Now!" He screamed

Marinette said "why are we running?"

"Well you kinda almost sent Chloe to the hospital because of...I don't know...all I know is Nino was carrying you and brought you here but you kicked him and went after her still" he explain

Marinette gulped and said "uh oh. Oh Adrian why did you throw away this poem?"

Adrien looked around before grabbing her and hiding behind a wall

"What poem?"

Marinette pulled out the poem and showed it to him

Adrien hugged her tighter as Plagg and Tikki came out.

"Both of you transform!"

Marinette said "why? what's wrong?"

Plagg pointed as they saw a figure fly over them.

He was tall and wore a red and red black suit with large black wings. On his back a bow and some arrows.

"Chloe" he said

Marinette said "oh no that's Kim! If Leo sees him..."

"That's why! Transform!" Tikki said as Marinette and Adrien nodded.

"Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette said

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien said. Both of them ran out quickly as Ladybug threw a rock at him catching his attention

"Let's get him out of here!" She said and Dark Cupid drew an arrow and aimed at her

Only for to Chat to swat the arrow away with his staff

Ladybug fell back in shock as Chat turned around to her

"My Lady are you ok-" Chat's body jerked forward as he looked behind him to see another arrow lodged into his back

"Chat!" Ladybug screamed as Dark Cupid flew away.

Chat fell down and hugged her tightly

"Ladybug I-I...hate you" Chat growled and tightened his grip

Ladybug said "w-what chat?! Please we have to stop Dark Cupid! if Winter sees him."

Chat grinned and Ladybug saw his black lips. She yelped and stomped her foot down like she did with Nino earlier and he let her go. Ladybug ran for it as Chat chased her, even onto the roofs.

Ladybug said "oh where are Summer, Fall, and Spring?!"

Chat nearly grabbed her pigtails but Ladybug felt a cable around her waist as she was yanked up into Summers arms

"Oof!" Ladybug grunted

Ladybug said "we have to stop Dark Cupid before Winter gets here."

Spring wrapped her legs around a branch before she dropped her self down a bit.

"Um too late Ladybug!" Spring said as a strong gust of cold wind suddenly took over.

Looking they saw Winter who froze Chat's body and was cooly looking at Dark Cupid

"Dammit Winter" Summer said as Fall jumped off after Winter

Fall got to Winter and Winter picked him up and cradled the younger season.

"Winter?" Fall asked

Spring ran after Fall as Ladybug gasped and turned to Summer.

"Melt the ice!" She said "I can get Chat back!"

Summer teasingly said "figured it out huh?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes and went after Chat "just do it!"

Summer said "Flames Vortex!"

She threw the fire at Chat as the ice melted and he jumped up. Winter stared back at Chat and nearly froze him again but he was grabbed by Dark Cupid. Ladybug ran after Chat when she lifted her arms up, "come here kitty and give your Lady a kiss!"

Chat reered back and hissed as he ran away from her "where are your manners?!"

Ladybug pouted and said "but Chat were dating remember?"

Chat reered back as Ladybug nearly kissed him. He turned and ran away.

"Drats!" Ladybug groaned as she ran after him "Chat!"

Ladybug threw her yoyo and wrapped it around chat

Chat was caught and thrown at a street light pole and hung upside down as Ladybug grinned and ran to him.

"Hold on" Ladybug said as an arrow shot over her and cut the site setting Chat free. Ladybug looked up to see Dark Cupid take Chat away to a fountain.

"Follow them!" Winter said as he flew after them along with the others. Ladybug nodded as she ran after Chat. The five came to the other two as Chat activated his Cataclysm and walked towards them

"I always wondered what would happen if I used this on a person!" He grinned and ran after Ladybug who fell to the floor.

Only for ladybug to hit him in between the legs as the attack missed and his hand flee over her head. Everybody froze and Winter and Dark Cupid winced as they held their crotch.

"No mercy" Winter winced

Chat dropped down as Ladybug grabbed his face and kissed him. Chat felt stiff as the others, mainly Spring, grinned at them. Chat relaxes and gave into the kiss, Ladybug pulled back as she saw Chat's lips were back to normal.

"Wh-what just?" He asked

"No time for that! Spring, Fall catch!"

Ladybug threw Chat to them and they caught with their whips and sent him flying, hitting the fountain causing the water flood the area. Ladybug called for a Lucky Charm as a hammer came out.

"Winter, Summer the brooch!"

Winter was hesitate and tackled Dark Cupid to the ground and then kissed him.

Ladybug and Chat quickly fell to the floor as Summer squealed. Spring hid Fall's eyes as he hid hers.

"Finally!" Summer yelled

Winter pulled back only to feel a arrow in his stomach, Fall's eyes grew wide as he into to Winter, where he grabbed onto Fall.

Summer gasped and quickly grabbed the brooch and tossed it on the ground in front of Ladybug. Winter slumped down as Chat screamed, Ladybug slammed the hammer down.

Winter started to feel cold only to feel a burning sensation on his forehead as the lighting bolt scar bust open and black blood and a screaming black wrath flew from the scar cursing about Potts or something.

Chat covered Ladybug as Summer covered the kids. Ladybug quickly purified the Akuma and threw the hammer into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The results were right away wintyer looked better but the brooch was returned to normal and everybody saw that it was still glowing and it flew to Kim

Kim looked up in confusion as Winter fell over him "oof!" He grunted

He watched as Winter's costume flashes like in the fight with Lady WiFi before Leo was in Winter's place

Kim froze as he felt Leo's body go up and down and then a soft snore. He was asleep. Kim wrapped his arms around the boy before the hero's went around them as he gave a thumb up.

"He's good, just a asleep" Kim said and the hero's sighed in relief

Kim said "I'm sorry for what I did."

Chat lifted them up as he looked around "its fine. Let's just get you two out of here"

Kim said "but what about this?" As soon as he touched the brooch again in a flurry of black and red feathers he was back as Dark Cupid.

Kim stood up as Fall caught Leo. "W-whoa!"

Kim aka Dark Cupid got Leo and took off flying

"Oi!" Chat hissed and ran off after him, Ladybug tugged him away.

"Chat! Let them be!"

Chat said "but he!"

Summer grabbed his arm "Chat, he's okay"

Spring said "where's Fall?" Looking they saw Fall still in Leo's arms.

"Ah" Spring smiled as she grabbed the three remaining hero's and walked away "Let's go"

Dark Cupid landed on the Eiffel Tower and woke Leo up

Fall clung to Leo and Dark Cupid "c-can you put me down?"

Dark Cupid did as he turned back into Kim

Fall quickly looked around, "don't you dare do anything to my father" he growled and turned to Kim as he gave him a harsh glare.

Kim nodded as he looked down at the boy he grabbed and shook Leo awake said "morning beautiful." With a grin

Leo looked at Kim through squinted eyes before gasping and sitting up, colliding their heads together.

Both groaned and Kim said "don't believe anything Chloe said alright. I don't like you Leo." Leo felt his heart about to shatter and he felt tears about to flow but Kim continued and said "I love you."

Leo looked at him before blinking "you what?"

Kim said "I love you." Kim then pulled Leo into a tender and gentle and very loving kiss as the wind blew past with feathers of red and black collided with glossy white and rained down on the newly formed couple as the sun began to set behind Leo who wrapped his arms around Kim to deepen the kiss

Leo's face were incredibly hot as he pulled away slowly. He was left in a daze.

The duo kissed again but more passionately before blue flames surrounded him at their feet and circle around them

Leo wrapped his arms around Kim's neck and he pulled Kim down to him. The flames circling them and getting larger.

Till the fire engulfed them and both in a sphere of fire which the duo never noticed

Kim gripped Leo tighter as Leo pulled back a bit and closes his eyes. "I-I love you too...Kim"

Kim said "I'm glad my little owl."

Leo smiled and he hugged Kim, the flame still went crazy and then Kim looked up and saw the fire englufing them

Leo grabbed onto Kim and held on and signed 'Kim, I'm scared' using his voice for so long as he did wore his throat out.

Kim wrapped his arms around Leo as the fire wrapped around them in a tornado motion and disappeared with the boys, to a land far away and unknown to mostly everyone.


	21. Miraculous Winter Sequel

Hello my beloved readers of Miraculous Winter! Now I know I said I had an author for this story's sequel however due to unfortunate circumstances they were not able do as told and so now **there is a new author for Miraculous Winter.**

They have sent me little previews of their writing style and I honestly love it? Like, so much? Anyway, I came here to inform you and I know maybe some of you are just "make up your mind!" but really the new author is **amazing**

They're user name is "Lover of Emotions" and they have the first chapter up already go check it out.

However, they have informed me they have some health issues so please be patient with them because they do need to take care of themselves first, I want them to be healthy and not have them being bashed on okay? So please be patient!

 _ **Story Link:**_ s/12052739/1/Winter-s-Miraculous-Return

"Cute" Rin


End file.
